I See You
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki. The only two words that meant the most to him forever it seemed now. Nothing would touch her while he lived. Nothing. He loved her and that was all that mattered. "I see you" she said. He leaned in. "I see you" he responded.
1. Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that I have come to love.**

Hello

Beautiful. That was Minato's first thought as he saw the 13-year-old Whirlpool refugee. Everything about her was beautiful: a thin face but not gaunt, not at all, piercing green eyes that could see into a person's soul, and the prettiest hair in Konoha.

"Why are you looking at the Whirlpool freak?" demanded Ken, his best friend at the Academy. Minato glared at his friend.

"You don't know her. It isn't right to condemn anyone. In three months you're graduating from the Academy. Grow up" Minato snapped. Ken looked down as his friend made him ashamed of himself. Minato had that affect on people. He was a stronger ninja, graduating from the Academy at the age of 10 but was wise enough to keep going back for his friends and his soon to be teammates.

"Well…she's ugly! You keep staring…I think you should stick to your girl hiatus" Ken joked. They watched the girl enter the Academy and Minato sighed as he shot his friend a withering look as they entered. It was true that he wasn't very interested in girls at the moment. They were giggly soulless idiots to him. He was halfway down the hallway from the classroom when he heard it.

"Namikaze-kun!" shouted a high voice. He could hear the giggly idiots and he prayed that the new girl wasn't an idiot. She looked pretty enough. He mentally slapped himself. That sounded shallow. The head girl, Misa, prepared to glomp him. Due to his formidable speed he was in the classroom's doorway. He watched as Misa crashed into Ken, causing him to burst with laughter.

"You deserved that one, Ken! Karma is well…you know the rest" Minato laughed. Ken wrestled with the girl and Minato entered the classroom. He looked around and counted his friends, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouja, and Nara Shikaki. However, he didn't spot the beautiful girl that had just entered the building. He waved to Makoto-sensei. The sensei's face brightened at the sight of his favorite student.

"Class, settle down! I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate" Makoto-sensei commanded, strictly. Minato sat in his usual spot up front. He sat with no one since they were all so intimidating. Everyone looked around but found no one unfamiliar. Until she stepped from behind Makoto-sensei that is.

"This is Uzumaki Kushina of Uzu no Kini! Say hello Uzumaki-san and share a bit about yourself" Makoto-sensei said, trying to sympathize with the girl. She brushed it off and stared at Minato, recognition flickering onto her face. Everyone looked down as the blonde shifted uncomfortably from her scrutinizing gaze.

"I am Uzumaki Kushina, heir to almost extinct Uzumaki clan. I have a kekkei genkai. I was forced to come here by my elder sister who came with me. My family was the royal family of the Land of Whirlpools. My only request of you _Konoha nin_ is that you do not ask any questions about what happened even though I _know _you're dying too" she said in a foreign accent that Minato had never heard. It was very…dare he think it, sexy. She was staring at him with her green eyes and he looked down to avoid the gaze of the disturbingly knowing girl with the beautiful hair.

"Very…nice, Uzumaki-san. You may sit next to Minato-san…the blonde one. He will help you catch you" Makoto-sensei said, almost kindly. The students stared at the strange girl in interest.

"I know who he is. And I need nobody's help. I was trained in the standard Whirlpool and Konoha way. I'm aware of your curriculum though I disagree" she hissed. Minato didn't realize how much he was starting to love the way she spoke though he had only heard it twice now.

"Well…then…follow me. We will spar outside. Minato-san…keep Uzumaki-san company," Makoto-sensei commanded. They followed their sensei outside. Kushina trailed behind the others but the male population of the class stared at her in fascination as she walked. She wasn't like the other girls in Konoha, that was for sure, Minato decided. She was a foreign beauty with a sharp tongue and glowing green eyes. He saw her smirk as if she had heard something funny. Minato's brow furrowed and he slowed down to her pace.

"So you have a kekkei genkai? That's cool" Minato said. The girl turned her ferocious gaze on him and held his steadily. He smiled at her easily and she glared. Kushina had thought the intimidating stare would make him back off. She now decided to use the tack of blunt honest.

"Not when it's the cause of a civil war that destroyed your home. My kekkei genkai is not cool. It is a destructive force that I barely have any control over" Kushina said. Minato grinned at her sexy accent.

"I see…I'm" Minato said. He was cut off by a patronizing tone.

"It would be necessary if you were fighting Minato. This guy can't be beat! Even by your silly kekkei genkai!" Ken said, glaring at Kushina. She looked at him with her wide eyes and lifted her chin. Minato rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Her eyes narrowed as she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

"Namikaze-san…you are like a baby" she said. She swore in an unfamiliar language before walking off, tugging her shoulder length blood red hair. Minato looked after her before turning to Ken.

"Idiot! I was trying to be nice. This is an unfamiliar place to her. You're being a jerk" Minato murmured. Ken laughed and the Ino-Shika-Cho group gravitated to the laughter. That was their thing. They gravitated towards laughter and added to it with their quirky antics.

"Nice…to that freak? Sure, she's nice to look at but aren't you a little disturbed by her? She's terrifyingly disgusting!" Ken grinned. Inoichi and Chouja laughed. Shikaki merely smirked. Kushina heard and turned to face them. A ring of black now outlined her beautiful eyes and her pupil was now a violent shade of violet.

"You are like a baby, Namikaze Minato. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You will be a great ninja. But only if you are not like a baby. My sister was our clan prophetess…she saw you. She told me. You will be an amazing ninja. The best of the best. You will not fail with me by your side. And I'll show you. You fight me!" Kushina hissed. Minato stared at her in growing confusion and she sensed it. Suddenly her cold face changed into the sweetest smile in the world. She touched his face and everyone watched, as he didn't flinch. Ken expected Minato swat her away but Minato couldn't move from her sweet gaze.

"I see your confusion. I see your hurt and your pain. I see you, Minato. And I'll teach you to see me…" she murmured. She turned on her heel and walked away. Inoichi chuckled, trying to break the silence from the students.

"She's not only a freak! She's creepy" Inoichi laughed. Everyone laughed nervously along with him with exception of Minato. He glared at all of them.

"Shut up!" he snapped, harshly. Everyone was instantly quiet. He used shunshin to transport to the sparring fields. Kushina stood there in the middle. Makoto-sensei stood to the side. Minato took it that she addressed the battle with him. She smiled at him.

"Do not hold back. The worst you can do is hold back. If I lose control restrain me" she commanded. He nodded and she suddenly shifted into a stance. Her feet were together but one hand was over her head and the other towards him.

"Bring it on, _Kushina_" he said, smirking at her. She smiled softly and serenely.

"Gladly, _Minato_" she responded. Suddenly she shifted her feet until it was spread apart. She closed her eyes and started panting. She clutched her eyes as it went through the painful transition.

"_Ryūketsu no me_" she screamed. Suddenly her eyes flickered open. Her eyes were gorgeous and frightening to Minato. They were still green but her pupils were once again the violent shade of purple. There were two lines, one vertical connecting to the pupil and a horizontal one, making a right angle in her eyes.

"What the hell?" demanded Ken as Minato stood there in shock. Suddenly she launched herself at him. She blatantly threw a punch at him and jumped back. She jumped on his back and punched him in the back of the head. He back flipped and she fell off. He stood up straight, expecting her to be on the ground. She wasn't anywhere at that point.

_She's fast but not as fast as me _Minato thought as he saw a flash of her silky red hair. He spun around and punched her in the stomach. She keeled over and coughed. He kicked out and she grabbed his foot. She spit her blood onto the ground and threw him to the side. Everyone watched as Minato pummeled the girl. He didn't mean it, they knew. But that didn't stop them from screaming for him. Kushina growled ferally and her pupil glowed.

"_I, inu, tori, saru, hit…_" Kushina trailed off. Minato was holding her, her arms behind her back. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the woods.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. Jiraiya-sensei taught me this just in case any of this ever happened" he said. He slammed her into a tree trunk and put his hands on either side of her head. She was blushing and he realized he liked it.

"U-zu-ma-ki Kushina…you are very pretty" he murmured. She was red instantly. She looked down but he brought her chin up to look into her eyes. She was shaking slightly.

"You are the prettiest girl in all of Konoha" Minato said. Kushina shivered again and Minato smiled softly at her.

"You want me to surrender" Kushina said, shivering, her attraction to him taking over. He nodded slowly.

"I can make you" he responded. She scoffed through her embarrassment.

"Try me" she murmured. She knew exactly what he was going to do and she was going to make him flustered as well. He leaned in and their lips touched. She kissed him back with such fierceness and he pushed her against the tree trunk. She broke apart from him.

"This doesn't change anything" she murmured as they broke apart. He laughed and kissed her one more time.

"I know. Do you surrender?" he asked. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"You don't always get what you want. And that means you arent' getting me. You may have every other girl after you but that is because you are like a baby. You don't understand anything. And until you do my heart wont' be yours" she hissed. He laughed quietly. He nodded.

"I know. I have to grow up. And well, this is your last chance. I won't offer again" he said. It was her turn to laugh and she shook her head.

"You offered me nothing. Minato, you are like a baby. You don't know what to do. I'll teach you, Minato. You aren't the strongest yet. You learn like everyone else. You don't know how to be a ninja and you never will unless I teach you" Kushina said. Minato looked down at her.

"I'm sorry that I don't know your moral ethics, Kushina. Will you teach me?" he asked. She nodded.

"It is my duty at the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Let go of me. We don't speak of this" she said. He smirked and kissed her forehead this time.

"All right. I apologize for going into your personal space" he said. She nodded once before he leaned up. He walked past her and they walked out of the forest together. The two Hyuuga's stared at them in shock. Minato noticed their Byakugans were activated.

"Not a word" he murmured. They nodded almost mechanically. Kushina deactivated her eyes and everyone looked at her curiously.

"Why isn't she unconscious?" asked Ken. Kushina smirked and touched Minato's shoulder.

"We came to undertanding."


	2. Like A Prayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

Like A Prayer

Kushina stood outside the Academy with her two new friends, Yamanaka Inomae and Hyuuga Misaki. She watched as Minato, Ken, Inoichi, Shikaki, and Chouja walked out of the Academy. Inomae waved flirtatiously at Minato and Inoichi. Misaki waved at them as well. Kushina stared blankly.

"Bye, Kushina" Minato called over his shoulder. Kushina raised an eyebrow but then her face twisted into the sweetest smile. She waved.

"Bye, Minato. I see you!" she called. He grinned and walked away with his friends. Misaki and Inomae turned to her, their brows furrowed.

"I see you? Does this have anything to do with what happened in the forest?" asked Inomae. Kushina turned to her friends. She gave them a look.

"Of course it does. I'll tell you what happened. After I consult my sister. Minako!" Kushina cried out to the girl in the long turquoise dress. Her sister turned, her golden red hair swinging with her.

"Oh! Kushina! How was your day?" asked Minako of her younger sister. Kushina had to repress the dreamy smile making it's way to her face. But it slipped on anyway and a sigh slipped from her mouth. Minako grinned.

"I had a good day" Kushina sighed. Minako nodded slowly, waiting for an explanation when she noticed the two girls at Kushina's side.

"Hi, I'm Kushina's new friend, Hyuuga Misaki. This is Yamanaka Inomae" Misaki said, sticking out her hand. Minako shook it and looked at her sister who was still staring into space.

"What is it?" demanded Minako. Kushina grinned.

"I met him. Namikaze Minato" Kushina said. Minako's eyes widened considerably and she stared at her sister in shock.

"You met him? Oh God! No, no, no. Did he kiss you?" Minako asked. Kushina nodded and Inomae gasped. Minako shook her head. She grabbed Kushina's wrist and waved goodbye to the two girls staring at Kushina in shock.

"You set into place a destiny that has only two paths…" Minako murmured. She sighed and looked at her confused sister. She fought the fright on her face and replaced it with a smile.

"It's fine, Minako. I'm fine. He kissed me to get me to surrender when we were fighting. It was mind games. That's all. He's not only a splendid fighter but also an intelligent strategist" Kushina said. Minako nodded and sighed, shaking her long golden hair out as well.

"Kushina, you're so beautiful. And that is what worries me…" Minako whispered to herself as they made their way to their small apartment. Minako unlocked the door and Kushina bolted to their small bookcase. She took down an old and dusty book with the Uzumaki crest on it. On the bottom of the book was the kanji written by her late mother.

"Read it to me, Kushina" Minako murmured as she closed her eyes. She sat on the floor cross legged and suddenly her eyes flashed open. Her eyes were turquoise and her pupil was silver. There was a cross in her eyes, splitting them into four but there seemed to be a filmy layer over her eyes.

"Life is a mystery. Everyone must stand alone" Kushina whispered. She opened the book. There was a picture of Kushina as an eight year old. Her hair was at her shoulders as it was now.

"To the last page. Read my vision" Minako said, looking around blindly. That was it. As Uzumaki prophetess her own kekkei genkai was blinded. She could fight. Oh yes she could but there was no way seeing with her eyes. She saw with her chakra.

"It says: _A red haired girl stood at 15 with a blonde boy…named Namikaze Minato. They were surrounded by a battalion of Iwagakure nin. They appeared out of nowhere but screamed out of fright when they saw the two ninja of all the people they could encounter. They fought as if their lives depended on it and it did. The two were unstoppable. Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Imperial Bloody Dancer. The boy was hit in the stomach and the ninja took advantage. The girl yelled at him to get up and is slapped and falls to the ground. The boy gets up in a frenzy and creates a ball of blue chakra. He attacks the ninja who slapped her. The girl and boy shout a name as it hits the ninja. The vision ends there_. Is the girl me, Minako?" demanded Kushina. Minako nodded and sighed.

"Kushina…I'm not getting a vision. And that means it isn't a possible future anymore. That's why I record my visions. If I can't see them anymore out of the blue then that means it's set in stone. There's a big event that is going to get you your name soon and it can't be stopped. You need to go find Minato. Now" Minako said. Kushina laughed and looked at her all too serious sister.

"Minato? Yeah right. He's a good kid but he kissed me to get me to surrender. I'll teach him but not have social meetings. He's a slime ball though a very attractive one. Why do I need to find him anyway?" Kushina scoffed. Minako glared at her sister, deactivating her eyes. Kushina saw how serious she was.

"Kushina! I'll drag you myself" Minako snapped. Kushina rolled her eyes but suddenly sobered at the sight of her sister. Minako had a sly grin on her face. Kushina looked at her sister, suspiciously.

"I'll make you dress up for school tomorrow…like how Mom used to make you dress for your birthday" Minako said. Kushina shuddered remembering the horrible red dress that she had worn with the crazy headdress. It had looked awful with her hair.

"Fine! Come on. We'll have to ask around" Kushina sighed. Minako's face brightened considerably. They walked outside of the apartment that they had entered not too long ago. They made their way downstairs to the streets. Kushina looked around the busy streets of Konoha.

"Kushina…activate your eyes. If it recognizes him and you can find him then you are his salvation" Minako said, suddenly. She had chosen not to use the words her mother had taught her. Maybe salvation would fly better with Kushina than soulmate.

"Alright…_ Ryūketsu no me_" Kushina said. She braced herself for the pain that she had believed would come. Minako looked at her sister's incredulous face with confusion and understanding.

"It doesn't her does it? It's your first day out and about Konoha and you have found your salvation already" Minako laughed. Kushina either didn't quite hear her sister or chose to ignore her. It was most likely Kushina not really hearing her. She closed her eyes and focused on the spiky blonde haired kid with the crystal blue eyes. She instantly remembered his chakra. It was so similar yet so different to her own.

"I can follow his chakra…" Kushina said. Minako nodded and grabbed onto Kushina's hand. Kushina walked without knowing where she was going. She just knew she had to find him. She ended up outside of Ichiraku Ramen Bar. She could see a man with long white spiky hair and red face paint and the boy her chakra recognized on command.

"Minato!" Kushina snapped. Minato swung around as soon as he had heard her, as if he knew she was there. He got up and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bar. The man stared at the girl curiously.

"'Nato, who is the girl? You got yourself a girlfriend?" asked the man. Kushina turned her gaze onto him and he looked at her, frowning at her eyes.

"Kushina, your eyes…their freaking out Teuchi" Minato said, pointing at the boy behind the counter. The boy who looked to be 15 or 16 was staring at Kushina in a mix of horror and curiosity. Kushina raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes. Her eyes became the regular vibrant green.

"I am Uzumaki Kushina. This is my older sister Minako" Kushina said, introducing herself to the strange man that seemed to know Minato. The man nodded.

"I am Jiraiya of the Sannin" Jiraiya said proudly and mostly for Minako's benefit. Suddenly Jiraiya did a double take.

"Wait…Uzumaki…the Uzumaki clan that until recently ruled of the land of Whirlpool. You're Kushina the heir?" asked Jiraiya. Kushina nodded and Jiraiya looked at Minako. Minako smiled softly at the man.

"I'm Minako, the Uzumaki prophetess. I'm not the fighter like Kushina or our brothers. I was born with a blinded kekkei genkai. The first thing I can remember is a vision. Speaking of visions…Kushina tell him about my vision" Minako said. Kushina sighed and recounted the vision.

"A spinning ball of chakra, huh? Now what does that sound like something I was thinking of yesterday?" Minato said, not believing a word they were saying. She poked him in the shoulder.

"Stop it. You're being rude. It's true. In a few years you'll be known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. And I as the Imperial Bloody Dancer. You will. Something coming up soon will lead up to it. I promise. Is there any big event coming up soon?" I asked. Minato's brow furrowed. He nodded slowly.

"Later this year is the Chūnin exams. All the Jōnin want their students to try it out this year rather than waiting one whole year" Minato said, thoughtfully. Jiraiya seemed to be thinking about this as well.

"What does this big event entail, Minako-san?" asked Jiraiya. Minako scratched her chin before answering.

"It's going to get them their legendary names. There's something going to happen in a forest…" Minako said. Jiraiya's face became grim.

"The Forest of Death…" Jiraiya murmured.


	3. Don't Stop Believing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Don't Stop Believing

Minato stared at his new team. A girl named Amaya and a boy named Akira. Akira was extremely intelligent from what he heard. But he knew Amaya was a fangirl. Jiraiya stood next to them.

"Introduce yourselves. Everyone knows who I am! The magnificent Jiraiya. But I have no idea who you kids are. What your hobby is, what you like and dislike, and a secret," Jiraiya said, looking at the pretty Uzumaki across the field window shopping.

"Why are you looking at Minako-san?" demanded Minato. Minako heard her name and turned. She smiled at Minato and waved at Jiraiya. Jiraiya glared at Minato and looked down at his students.

"I'm Akira. I like to play shogi. I hate boring kid books. I'm more interested in books than girls" Akira said, absently. He easily contradicted his own statements as he stared at Uzumaki Kushina. Minato glared at his new teammate. He knew he wouldn't like Akira much.

"I'm Minato. I like to hang out over at Minako-san and Kushina's apartment. I dislike…a lot of things and a lot of people," Minato said, glaring at Akira who jumped, "My hobby is training to become stronger. A secret is that Uzumaki Kushina belongs to _me_." Kushina seemed to hear the last sentence and looked up from her own sensei. To verify what he said she smiled softly at him.

"My name is Amaya. I like…" Amaya said, trailing off and staring at Minato. She giggled and Jiraiya sighed.

"My hobby is…my secret is that I am a complete girly girl" Amaya said. Minato snorted and Amaya looked at him, dreamily. Akira looked at him quizzically.

"That's not a secret" Minato pointed out. Amaya glared and then he felt a slap on the back of the head. Jiraiya was staring down at him as if asking him what was he doing. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you're dislikes?" Jiraiya asked. Minato crossed his arms, predicting what she would say.

"I bet you she'll say Kushina. If I win you have to bother Minako while she's using her vision powers" Minato said. Jiraiya laughed.

"I accept your challenge. Anyway what is it that you dislike?" Jiraiya asked. As if on cue Amaya glared over at Kushina. Kushina felt the gaze on her back. She spun her much longer red hair spinning with her. It now reached the middle of her back. She turned back to her sensei.

"Uzumaki Kushina!" snapped Amaya angrily. Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms. Minako would murder him. Speaking of Minako, Minato noticed that she was walking over. She ruffled Minato's hair as she stood next to Jiraiya. Today she wore a long golden red dress with the Uzumaki insignia on the belt.

"Hi, Minato-kun, Jiraiya" Minako said, glaring at Jiraiya. Minato laughed underneath his breath.

"What did I do now, Minako-hime?" demanded Jiraiya. Minako put on a reprimanding glare and Minato shut up instantly.

"Don't call me that. If anything you should call Kushina, Kushina-hime. You disturb me while I'm in my meditation you will lose your head" snapped Minako. Jiraiya sighed and she went back to her normal happy self.

"Who are you?" demanded Amaya. Minako smiled at her and Amaya's face lost its hard edge.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina's older sister, Minako. I was the prophetess of the Uzumaki clan. Now, are you Minato's teammates?" asked Minako. They nodded and Akira looked at the pretty 19-year-old girl, curiously.

"How do you know Minato-san so well that you can drop the honorific?" Akira asked. Minako smiled gently.

'"My sister sees him. He belongs to her and her to him" Minako said. Amaya glared at Kushina again.

"So they like each other?" asked Amaya. Jiraiya and Minako laughed. Minato was frowning at them.

"Not really. They are at each other's throats half the time because Minato doesn't understand what it is to be a ninja. But they still belong to each other. How does it feel to be separated from Kushina?" joked Minako. Minato was frowning even more now.

"I feel annoyed that I won't be the one there to help her out. And even more annoyed that Ken will put her through hell. And then a tiny bit relieved that I won't have her beating on me to finish my technique. I have until I'm 15!" Minato snapped. Minako sighed.

"You're just like me, 'Nato! You won't succumb to anything a woman tells you!" Jiraiya said proudly.

"He's also a lazy bum who spends is time sitting on his ass while Kushina works her butt off to control her eyes" snapped Minako. Minato glared at Minako. She looked at the clock tower and gasped.

"I need to go and….meditate. Once an hour everyday. I'll see you guys later. Ichiraku is fine right?" asked Minako. The two companions nodded and watched as she walked away. They turned back into their little group and Jiraiya looked thoughtful and sighed.

"I think we're done for today. I have to meet with the old man Hokage. You guys mingle with your peers" Jiraiya said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Minato walked over to Kushina and she looked at him, unfathomably.

"What was my sister talking about?" Kushina asked. Minato rolled her eyes at her non-closeness. Her hugged her and kept his arm around her shoulder, friendly. They had discarded the events of their first meeting.

"Nothing. We're just going to Ichiraku later" Minato said. Akira stared at Kushina. Minato glared at Akira and Kushina laughed.

"Minato…how's your technique going?" Kushina asked. Minato looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kushina looked at him with a nagging expression. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Amaya sucked her teeth and they looked up at her annoyed expression. They realized they were forehead to forehead. They backed up a little.

"What technique are you talking about?" Akira asked, curiously. Minato glared at the boy and crossed his arms.

"It's something that I've been developing. Kushina has been helping me with it because…it'll save her life. Honestly, I can't have my favorite girl dying. She's my best friend" Minato said, matter-of-factly. Kushina smiled softly at him and then turned to look at Akira.

"Why are you staring at me? You are blinded by something…something that isn't strong. Yet…" Kushina said, trailing off. She turned to looked at Minato smirking. She watched as he glared.

"Minato! You're like a baby. Making faces, don't know what to do" Kushina hissed, her strong foreign accent flaring up. Minato looked at her and rolled his eyes. She stepped away from him. Amaya looked at Minato, softly as hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Minato whispered. Kushina nodded and didn't come closer again. Akira stared at Minato now, confused as to why Kushina was reprimanding him.

"So, who's your sensei?" asked Amaya. Kushina's face twisted into a small smile. Amaya and Akira noted she didn't smile much for anyone except for Minato and Jiraiya as far as they knew.

"Hatake Sakumo…he's a good guy" Kushina said. Minato stared at her in alarm. Hatake Sakumo was one of the strictest ninjas in all of Konoha and suddenly he was a good guy?

"Really? He does everything by the book. You don't. You really truly don't. You aren't an emotionless tool like him" Minato said. Kushina sighed.

"I will be…he's making us take the Chūnin Exams in a months time" she said, grimacing.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Lyrics by Journey_


	4. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry to disappoint you.**

I'll Stand By You

He had seen Kushina yesterday and she had looked a wreck. Apparently she had been training and studying extra hard for the Chūnin Exams. He himself hadn't bothered to study. Jiraiya had warned against it. His team walked in behind him into the classroom. He saw Kushina sitting with her team, Haruka and Ryo.

"You guys are ready?" asked Akira. Minato glared and so did Amaya. Akira looked at them quizzically.

"Just because you're smart don't forget who graduated from the Academy at age 10, Minato here. And I'm not an idiot" Amaya snapped. She didn't noticed the beautiful red head behind her.

"Are you sure?" asked a voice. Amaya jumped and stared into the green eyes of Kushina. Kushina looked even prettier than last month. Her fell to her waist even in a ponytail now and she was slimmer and a bit more curves, Minato noted. He was pretty sure Akira had noticed it too. She wore a fishnet mesh shirt and a green strapless shirt over it, a short green skirt and shorts underneath. She had on green leather gloves and her bangs fell over her eyebrows.

"Kushina come here" Minato said, on a spur of the moment. She almost instantly obeyed and he sat down. She stood above him.

"What?" asked Kushina, curiously. Minato stared into her eyes for a second, his mind whirring.

"Why did you want to be friends with me? And how do you find me when I'm in the most random places?" Minato asked. He looked at the door. They were still early. The tester wouldn't be there for a while.

"I…uh…God this is embarrassing" said Kushina, turning a deep red. She looked towards the door as if praying for the tester to come. Minato touched the back of her neck and she jerked her head.

"Tell me…now. I need to figure out if I can find you when we go to the Forest of Death" Minato said. Her teammates looked at her quizzically. They obviously had never seen her lose control of her _Ryūketsu no me_.

"I won't lose control! But if you want to know…you have to promise not to laugh or tease me. Or get any funny ideas or I'll get you" Kushina said, contritely. Minato nodded, not understanding what she was getting on about. Kushina sighed as if she were allowing him a great favor.

"It's not me who finds you. When an Uzumaki meets their…salvation…the eyes mark their chakra. It's like a chakra trail. My chakra recognizes you as belonging to me just as your subconscious claims me as your own. It's all territorial. The Uzumaki were somewhat feral. If someone threatens my territory well…they die. It's very simple" Kushina said, explaining her family heritage. It was something she rarely did. He usually had to coax it out of her. Haruka looked at his teammate.

"Kushina-chan, what do you mean? And how do you know Namikaze? And why do you let him call you, Kushina and not Ryo and I?" demanded Haruka in a rapid tone. Kushina turned her sharp eyes onto him and he shut up instantly.

"I mean that Minato is mine. And mine alone. He belongs to me. I told you about my kekkei genkai. I don't use it because it's dangerous and an Uzumaki or a chakra that it recognizes can only suppress it. It rejected Sakumo-sensei's chakra because he isn't my salvation. Minato is my best friend and my salvation. He's what will save me from become a soulless tool. My kekkei genkai would begin to take over me. My kekkei genkai is roughly, Blood Eyes. I will get a dangerous reputation during the Chūnin Exams in the forest and Minato needs to make sure I stop before I do any serious damage to someone. And, I belong to him, I am his salvation so he is very close to me. You aren't. You are annoying, Haruka" snapped Kushina. She didn't call Haruka, Haruka with familiarity. She called him that out of annoyance and he grimaced.

"Oh…that wasn't nice, Kushina-chan. Hey, Ryo, get over here!" called Haruka, rambunctiously to their quiet teammate. Ryo walked over quietly and then got a look at who they were talking to.

"Hello, I'm Namikaze Min—" Minato said. Ryo cut him off quickly.

"I know who you are. I am Usui Ryo. You're the boy prodigy. I look forward to fighting you. It will be fun beating you" Ryo said, quietly. Amaya, Haruka, and Akira's eyes widened in surprise at the same time. Minato looked at Ryo with a raised eyebrow.

"So, I've met your teammate" Minato said, trying to make a conversation. Ryo nodded.

"Did they introduce themselves?" Ryo asked. Haruka nodded but Kushina said nothing. She was busy glaring at Minato as he touched the back of her neck, as if he were drawing something.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself, Kushina?" demanded Ryo. Kushina smiled to herself and leaned into Minato's side.

"Minato is mine. He's like my pet. I've known him for a while now" Kushina said. Minato looked at her in mock outrage.

"I resent that, Kushina! I'm not a pet…" Minato said. He looked at the door and saw how it was opening. He finished drawing something on the back of Kushina's neck and slapped something on it. She jumped and touched the back of her neck.

"What the hell, Minato?" she demanded. Ryo leaned in to take a look.

"It's a…seal?" Ryo remarked. Minato nodded slowly.

"If your eyes are activated I'll be there. It marks your movements…" Minato said. Kushina nodded and she looked him in the eye.

"If you die, I'll murder you" she whispered. He nodded and they parted ways, their separate teams trailing behind them. They sat down and the man walked into the room. He was young, that much was obvious. He looked to be 17. He had the strong jaw line of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage.

"I am Sarutobi Ren. I will be testing you today. I will pass out the tests. There are 9 questions on the test. You have thirty minutes to complete your test where then I will ask you one more important question. I have one rule. Do not cheat!" snapped the man. He flung them out and they landed in front of the many teams. Kushina exchanged a glance with Minato and then looked at Misaki and Inomae who were looking around frantically.

Minato looked at Ren who was sitting behind the desk now. He closed his eyes, focusing on Kushina. Suddenly he could feel her jolt as a prescence entered her mind. Minato opened his eyes and realized one eye was seeing through Kushina's mind and the other remained on his paper. Her paper was almost filled.

"_We're supposed to cheat…it's why he said so. Let me look at your answers"_ Minato whispered in her mind. Kushina nodded, infinitesimally. He copied down the answers, absentmindedly.

"_How did you get in my mind because I'm slightly disturbed…" _Kushina whispered into his mind. Minato jumped slightly as he thought it was a one-way conversation. He realized that was stupid, as he had connected her chakra to his own.

"_I connected our chakra with the seal on the back of your neck and your eyes"_ Minato whispered back. She nodded once again and then the connection broke as she suppressed her chakra. Minato watched the others in the room. Ryo looked as if he were having little trouble. Ken looked like he was having a lot of difficulty. However, he noted some people were in fact cheating. Ren suddenly looked up. Everyone turned their eyes to the their own work.

"Times up!" Ren called. Minato looked at the clock. He hadn't realized how much time he had spent having trouble. Ren walked around taking tests and looked in disappoint at some as they were blank except for a name. He walked to the front and looked at the students.

"Now you have one more question. It's a do or die question. If you fail to answer it correctly you stay a Genin…forever" Ren said. There were murmurs of outrage. Minato saw Kushina grip the table and look down. She looked ready to get up when Minato signaled to Haruka. Haruka got Kushina's attention and pointed at Minato.

"Don't do it" Minato snapped. Kushina settled back down into her seat. Ren smirked at the terrified students.

"If you rather not take the chance, leave now" Ren said. Half of the Genin got up and walked away. Only nine teams remained of the eighteen teams. Ken sat with his team, looking determined. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouja were still there as well. Inomae and her team sat steady and so did Misaki and her team. Hiashi and Hizashi were with their separate teams. Ren smiled.

"You guys are good. You have passed on to the next phase of the exams" Ren said. He gave them a thumbs up. Ken shot up.

"Wait! You were bluffing! I didn't answer a single question!" Ken shouted. Ren shrugged and looked down at the tests.

"Only Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina finished the test with all the same answers. All of them were correct but one and even the incorrect one you got the same answer. Out of curiosity how'd you achieve that? You're on the other side of the room" Ren said. Minato exchanged a look with Kushina. They grinned in unison and Kushina brushed her hair over the left side of her neck.

"We can't disclose that information for it might be used against us in the coming exams. Maybe after…let's just say if you get him then you'll find me behind you with my kekkei genkai activated and me ready to mar you. It's the same if it was me" Kushina joked.

"Listen to me…we're not on the same team…but I promise…I'll stand by you. When you look sad and when there are tears in your eyes…come to me and don't be ashamed to cry. You're too strong and you're joking about something that hurts you. I see through you. I'll stand by you, Kushina. And I won't ever desert you…" Minato murmured. And Kushina launched herself into him and hugged him tight.

_Oh why you look so sad_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads _

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into you darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into you darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Oh I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Lyrics by the Pretenders_


	5. Lean On Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

Lean On Me

Kushina sat with her team during the break. Some of the unfamiliar groups glared at them. She could see several of the girls staring at Minato dreamily. She tried not to let it bother her that they were staring at something that belonged to her. Kushina sighed to herself as she raged with her emotions. Why was she being so protective of Minato?

"Are you okay, Kushina?" asked Haruka as her expression turned hostile as she glared at the girl who had the audacity to walk up to her territory. She was rapidly blinking as if she were trying to hold something back.

"I'm just fine" she growled, feral. This caught Ryo's attention as well. They had never seen Kushina this enraged. She had been angry with her teammates before but never this angry. Kushina noted that the girl was blatantly flirting with Minato. She smirked when she saw Minato turn his head to speak to Akira, ignoring her. The girl poked him and he turned to looked at her coldly.

"Are you sure? You look pretty angry" Haruka said. Kushina nodded, mechanically as the girl leaned in farther. They were close. Too close for Kushina's liking. She could feel I urging her. _Ryūketsu no me_ urged her to activate it. To protect her territory and defend it. Her chakra was raging and the three Hyuugas' turned at the raging chakra disturbance. They looked at Kushina as she was suddenly on her feet. She was trembling and the girl looked at Kushina blankly.

"What's her issue?" the girl laughed. Kushina closed her eyes and she started hissing as she tried to hold back the words.

"_Ryūketsu—_" she said. She held it back and she fell into her seat. She covered her mouth with her hands but her chakra levels were still too high to be natural. She looked at Minato for help but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were closed and he was trying to ignore the arrogant girl in front of him. The girl suddenly touched his chest, right above his heart. Kushina's eyes snapped open and she let out a feral growl.

"_Ryūketsu no me_" she growled. Minato's eyes shot open and he spun into action, his kunai at the ready.

"Get behind me…now!" Minato growled at the other people. The absolute authority in his voice made almost everyone scurry behind him. The only people that didn't obey him were Ryo and Haruka.

"_I, inu, tori…_" hissed Kushina. Minato was suddenly behind her. He bound her hands behind her with his hands. She growled fiercely and spun to punch her captor. She was too far gone to recognize the chakra consciously.

"Stop it, Kushina! Now!" commanded Minato loudly. She growled and hissed loudly. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever she's doing is an act. She can stop whenever" Ryo said. Minato laughed, bitterly.

"Yeah, right. This isn't her acting like an animal. It's her kekkei genkai. I'm her territory and that girl tried to take her territory. Kushina…I'm right here" Minato said. She snapped her around and everyone took in the position the two were in. It was almost loving if you discounted the crazed girl with the dangerous eyes. She was standing in front of him, her hands behind her back and his arms around her waist. Her head was half turned to him and he was looking down at her.

"I know! It won't turn off!" Kushina snapped. Minato's eyes widened and he turned to Hizashi.

"Can you do me a favor and cut off her chakra points? It won't suppress her eyes but it'll keep them from drawing on even more chakra" said Minato. Hizashi nodded and he got instead. Veins spread across his eyes as his pale eyes were activated for a greater purpose.

"Sixty Four Palms! Gentle Fist!" Hizashi shouted. He jabbed her in various places and Kushina jolted. Her eyes didn't return to normal and she was still trembling. She growled fiercely at the girl who had tried to steal her territory. The girl pulled back in fear.

"You want to know how I got the answers? Watch closely. There's a seal on the back of her neck" Minato said. He settled his hand onto it and twisted it slightly. She stiffened as she felt his chakra enter her body. He pulled his hand back and there was a long strand of chakra.

Kushina felt as his chakra worked through her body, allowing a chakra flow that was controlled by his own. He got to her eyes and withdrew the chakra. Her _Ryūketsu no me_ faded as the chakra returned to it's normal state. He broke the chakra strand and she turned all the way and buried her face in Minato's jacket, feeling ashamed.

"Dammit! I'm sorry" Kushina whispered. It was apparent to everyone what she had said. They had no words for what had just happened. It was terrifying yet amazing that someone had so much chakra but had no way to control it.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You'll be able to keep the crazy fangirls away" Minato joked. Kushina whipped around to glare at the girls, excluding her two friends.

"Yeah! You got that right. He's mine! He belongs to me. You want to date him you go through me!" Kushina snapped. Everyone jumped and she went back to looking ashamed of her actions. Hiashi stepped forward.

"Your chakra levels were astounding. Just like they were in the spar but much more pronounced. What made you react?" Hiashi asked. Kushina looked up and sighed.

"My kekkei genkai marks territory. It just happened to choose Minato as my territory. It recognizes his chakra and that was the only reason it was allowed into my chakra flow. If it didn't lets just say that there would've been disastrous events. Anyway, that girl tried to take my territory. My eyes threatened bloodshed and took over. I'm the first Uzumaki to have actual eyes that threaten bloodshed since the first Uzumaki's daughter. I was summoning something to cause bloodshed with and Minato knows to stop me" Kushina said, ashamed at the fact that she couldn't even control her own chakra.

"Stop being so ashamed. It isn't your fault that your kekkei genkai calls for complete control" Minato snapped. Kushina glared at him yet nodded.

"I-I'm sorry" murmured Kushina to the girl who had touched Minato. The girl's eyes stayed wide and she nodded mechanically. Minato touched the back of Kushina's neck and spun his hand. Kushina's back arched. Kushina straightened and Minato felt someone push him.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to incapacitate our strongest teammate besides Ryo?" demanded Haruka. Minato glared at the boy coldly and was seemingly unaffected at the accusations.

"You can't do that! If you are then you're cheating and you could be disqualified" cried out Inomae. She honestly liked her friend's best friend but if they got rid of him then there would be much less dangerous competition. Kushina was still twitching as the seal tightened.

"He's not doing anything wrong…he's tightening the seal that would connect our chakras. He can find me and control my chakra if it gets out of control. My body rejects any other chakra that tries to enter my chakra stream…it's just how it works" Kushina said through gritted teeth. She relaxed as the tightening feeling weaned. She looked at Minato who was looking slightly worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

_Sometime in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise we know that there's_

_Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me when you're not strong and_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride if I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till 'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on _

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load_

_If you just call me _

_Just call me when you need a friend_

_Just call me when you need a friend.._

_Lyrics by Bill Withers_


	6. Brick by Boring Brick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Brick by Boring Brick

Kushina stood at the gates to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground or as the students and everyone else dubbed it, the Forest of Death. Ren stood in front of the iron gates with a woman with dark brown hair.

"I am Chiyoko and I'll be watching over you while you enter the Forty-Fourth Training Grounds. The rules are as follow. There is a group of scrolls right there. There are 14 scrolls. Six are heaven scrolls and six are earth scrolls. A team needs to have one heaven scrolls and one earth scrolls. They should deliver it to the tower on the far side of the forest in the time span of five days" the woman said. Inoichi stepped forward and glared at Chiyoko.

"There aren't enough scrolls for everyone!" protested Inoichi. Ren nodded and smirked, uncontrollably.

"That means some of you will not go on to the next phase" Ren said. Chiyoko stepped aside to reveal the scrolls. Kushina exchanged glances with Ryo and Haruka. Haruka looked slightly worried and Ryo's face showed the tiny bit of doubt.

"We all know that Minato's the fastest fool in the entire village. He'll definitely get scrolls" Haruka sighed. Ryo was about to nod when an idea struck him.

"Kushina-chan, use your chakra—" Ryo began. He looked into the enraged face of Kushina. She was looking at him harshly.

"Absolutely not" she hissed. She rolled up her fishnet sleeves and she crouched like a feral animal. Ren raised his hand as if to grab everyone's attention. He had their attention from the start.

"We're doing this the old fashioned way" Kushina said. Ren threw his hand down, announcing the start of the second phase in the Chūnin Exams. Kushina launched herself and Minato did the same. Kushina twisted in the air like an acrobat and landed in front of the scrolls. Minato appeared next to her. He whipped out a kunai and she did the same as if they were defending the scrolls together.

"Pass me an earth scroll and a heaven scroll" Kushina said. Minato raised an eyebrow and Kushina punched him in the arm. She managed to pick up two scrolls and ran back to her teammates as the rest of the Genin attacked. Kushina, Haruka, and Ryo ran for their lives into the forest as teams without scrolls chased them.

"Don't stop running" Ryo snapped. The two other Genin nodded and pushed harder to run. They could still here the others behind them. The other team was gaining on them and Kushina spared a quick look back. It was that girl who had flirted with Minato and Ken with Hyuuga Hiashi. He looked rather arrogant now.

"Hotaru! Speed up" Ken shouted, his eyes aimed on Kushina who had the scrolls in her hand. Kushina stuck out her hands and Haruka grabbed the earth scroll and Ryo grabbed the heaven scroll.

"Go up! Ryo! Haruka…I got them. Go down after five trees" Kushina said. The two boys nodded and instantly jumped up. In the same moment Kushina spun around, flying through the air as she had jumped lightly off the ground. She looped a wire through the hole with her teeth and wrapped an exploding tag around the handle. She threw it and she tugged the wire to make sure it was tight. She wrapped it around two opposite trees and Hotaru tripped over it. There was a large explosion suddenly and Kushina dodged behind a tree to escape the ash. Her two teammates landed on either side of her.

"That was an effective trick" Ryo said. Kushina smirked and nodded.

"I learned it from my older brother. A diplomat and a strong ninja. The only sad thing about it was the fact that his _Ryūketsu no me_ wasn't as strong as it should've been. My eldest brother was supposed to be heir. Then I was born and it went downhill for me. And resentment was a key feeling he held for me…but he was also very proud" Kushina said, reminiscing. Haruka and Ryo listened with interest. She never said much about her past, Haruka realized. It must pain her.

"Does it hurt? Remembering your family?" asked Haruka. Kushina laughed suddenly and it wasn't her bitter ones. It was full of joy and she shook her head.

"Sure, I do. But I have my older sister. And I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for" Kushina said. Haruka look at her in wonder as they slowed to a spot. They were near a stream now and Ryo sat on top of a large boulder.

"When you say best friends do you mean plural?" asked Haruka. Kushina nodded and she stepped onto the water and sat down, without getting wet once.

"Of course. Minato, you, Inomae, and Misaki are the best friends ever. Ryo is questionable…kidding!" Kushina said after Ryo sent her a look. Haruka grinned in triumph but he ignored the nagging feeling in his stomach at the fact that he came after Minato.

"I have a question. If there was a fight between Minato and Haruka whose side would you fight on?" asked Ryo, genuinely curious and somewhat for Haruka's benefit. Kushina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Who do you think?" Kushina asked. Haruka looked at her hopefully.

"Me?" Haruka asked. Kushina closed her eyes and shook her head, to afraid to look at Haruka's crestfallen face.

"I'd fight for Minato…Haruka and Ryo since you're my teammates I'm going to teach you something" Kushina said. Ryo looked at her in curiosity. He pushed his long brown hair back and Haruka tossed his dark hair out of his face.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" asked Haruka. Kushina stood up and sighed.

"Fight for someone who is important to you. That's how you win. And Minato is going to learn that the hard way" said Kushina. Ryo looked at her in curiosity. What was with the weird lesson?

"What do you mean? And how would you know?" asked Haruka. Kushina looked around and she cleared her throat.

"The thing is…my sister was the Uzumaki prophetess. Her _Ryūketsu no me _is blinded and has been since she was a baby. The Uzumaki are born with their kekkei genkai activated. It has a milky layer over it. She has visions. She had a vision of Minato and me when we are 15. He develops this ultimate technique because he's fighting for someone…me" Kushina murmured, affectionately as she spoke of Minato. To Ryo and Haruka sometimes it seemed as if she were talking about her soulmate rather than her best friend.

"When you talk about Minato it's like you're some fairytale princess about to be saved. This is reality Kushina." Haruka laughed. Kushina's eyes flashed and she glared at Haruka. Her eyes softened as she though over his words. She let out a short laugh.

"You know nothing. Do you know what's real and what isn't real? Anyway you're wrong about me. More like he needs me to save him…"

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle x2_

_Ba da ba da ba_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck 12_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_or the wolves gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle x2_

_woah woah_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle x2_

_Ba da ba da ba..._

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	7. Born For This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did but I don't.**

**Anyway this is only the beginning of the Paramore arc or the Chūnin Exams Arc…ominous isn't it?**

Born For This

They were almost to the tower with two days to spare, Kushina noted. Her teammates were feeling confident but the fact that they got to the tower with almost no enemies in sight made her uneasy.

"Come on, Kushina-chan! Stop lagging! We're almost there" Haruka cheered, excitedly. Ryo hushed him and he shut up. Kushina's back suddenly arched and Ryo and Haruka stopped as her eyes slid out of focus. They watched as she slipped to the ground. Ryo ran around to look at the seal in the back of her head. It was spreading into the roots of her hair.

"The seal! What the hell is happening?" Ryo snapped. Haruka and Ryo looked at each other, not understanding what was happening.

"I can carry her…" Haruka suggested. As the suggestion was made Kushina suddenly looked up though her eyes were still out of focus. She glared at him.

"No! Minato is trying to speak to me…the seal is slightly pain—" Kushina said as she cut off her sentence. She could feel his words floating in her mind and she heard his thoughts loud and clear.

"_Help! Two groups are attacking us…trying to kill me_" Minato cried out in his thoughts. Kushina saw through his eyes Hiashi's group and another group. Akira and Amaya were holding off another group while Minato took on the second group…and he was doing a good job. Until someone sliced at his arm that is. This forced the connection to break and Kushina screamed in pure rage.

"We're going back!" Kushina growled. She hissed a long strip of profanities and Haruka and Ryo looked at her as if she were a mad woman.

"What? We're almost there!" Haruka whined. Kushina grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward. He looked at her, absolutely terrified of the insane gleam in her eyes. She gave him a wretched smile.

"Minato. Is. Dying!" she screamed. Ryo smirked and shook his head.

"If his team can't fight against one team I could definitely beat him" Ryo laughed. Kushina let go of Haruka and threw her hand forward in a devastating punch. It hit Ryo's cheek and he flew backwards and hit a tree. He looked up in outrage and shock at his crazed teammate.

"His team is fighting two teams. Hiashi is making his team fight Amaya and Akira!" Kushina growled. Haruka looked at Kushina and sighed.

"You're going anyway?" Haruka asked, sighing. Kushina gave a curt nod and Haruka looked at Ryo who was shaking his head slightly.

"I'm going…we can't win without _all _our teammates and Kushina-chan is not dying with that fool" Haruka snapped. Ryo sighed and got up, ultimately defeated. Kushina smirked in triumph and she took off running as fast as she could. Haruka and Ryo matched her pace. They heard a scream of pain. The team took off in that direction and emerged in a rather large clearing. There was a small cave to the side and Kushina's eyes searched for Minato.

"Do we have a plan?" whispered Ryo so they could stay unnoticed. Kushina laughed bitterly and looked at Haruka and Ryo.

"Go help Akira and Amaya, you two. The other team…is mine!" hissed Kushina. Haruka and Ryo nodded. Kushina smiled bitterly and closed her eyes softly, ready to fight.

"_Ryūketsu no me!_" she screamed. Everyone's eyes turned to her and Minato smiled in relief as he spotted her. She ran over and jumped. She delivered a kick to the girl's head and landed next to Minato. The two other guys shouted in shock.

"Kenji! How did she kick Gin in the head? Where the hell did she come from?" demanded the boy who didn't slash at Minato's arm.

"I don't know Akeno!" shouted Kenji. Kushina grinned bitterly and looked down at Gin. She was staggering and trying to get up. Kushina grabbed Minato's arm and he groaned in pain.

"Minato…can you move your arm?" Kushina asked, gently. It was so different from her vicious behavior before. Minato grimaced in pain but nodded slowly.

"He tore a muscle. I took a soldier pill and a blood-replenishing pill. I'll be fine for now" Minato hissed. Kushina watched as Kenji shot forward with his kunai again. She dodged his many attempts at stabbing her. Minato made a hand sign and he cleared his throat.

"_Fūton: Kami Oroshi!_" Minato said. A large vortex of wind shot out of his hands and blasted Gin and Akeno backwards. Gin flew into a tree and blood leaked down her forehead. Akeno landed lightly on his feet. Kenji laughed as Kushina kept dodging.

"What you can't attack? Just because you have those fancy eyes doesn't mean your invincible, Uzumaki!" Kenji laughed. Kushina bared her teeth and kicked Kenji in the stomach as he laughed. He fell backwards and wheezed as she started to make hand signs.

"_I, inu, tori, hitsuji!_" shouted Kushina. The world suddenly stopped and Minato stared in horror at Kushina. She held out her hands mechanically and a sword appeared in it. It was beautiful. The hilt looked to be solid gold. The blade was pure iron with silver gild running on it in intricate swirls so that it looked like the full _Ryūketsu no me_.

"What the hell? How do you know how to summon?" demanded Kenji. The other group began to watch what would happen. Kenji laughed nervously and Kushina grinned widely, her eyes wide in delight. She looked at the sword and laughed. Her laugh turned into a crazed one.

"I don't even know how to use this…so this is the legendary sword of the Uzumaki? My ancestor used this…I heard stories. She channeled her chakra through here because it was too much. Let's see…" Kushina said, more to herself. She gripped the sword tighter and put it in front of her. Chakra flared around her and it suddenly disappeared as if the sword was absorbing it.

"That's it, Kushina. Do as your destiny commands…Minako saw this" Minato murmured. Kushina looked at him and she smiled softly.

"Go…your fastest. You take on Akeno and the other team. Gin is done. Kenji is mine" Kushina murmured. Minato nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" he whispered. Suddenly he disappeared in a yellow flash. Kenji jumped back as Minato suddenly appeared in front of Hiashi. Hiashi jerked back in surprise and hit his head on the trunk of a tree.

"Good…" Minato murmured. Suddenly Kenji felt a kick in his stomach.

"Your opponent is me!" snapped Kushina. Kenji took out another kunai and Kushina swept the sword in front of her, not trying to get him and then swept it until it was back in front of her, vertically.

"Is that all you got?" Kenji said, his confidence dimming as he saw her intense glare. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly she looked feral. She launched forward and slashed her sword forward. It didn't touch Kenji but his clothes tore.

"What the hell?" shouted Kenji. She laughed at his confusion and she shook her head, disappointed at her opponent's stupidity.

"_You _actually sliced Minato? I wish my adversary was a bit smarter. Oh well…I got you and I'll thoroughly enjoy this" Kushina laughed. She kicked her foot out and Kenji caught her foot and spun her by it. She kicked off his hand and landed on her feet.

"Why did you come to Namikaze's aid? I know you have both scrolls. We just want to take Namikaze out…permanently so we don't have to fight him in the arena" Kenji protested. Kushina shook her head.

"Minato Namikaze belongs to me! He is mine and he is my territory. You attacked my territory so that's a challenge to me…so you are fighting me. He got me to come back and you could've taken off his arm. And for that…I'LL KILL YOU!" Kushina screamed in rage. She slashed once more towards his arm. A burn appeared on his arm and Kushina sighed as he threw a kunai at her eye. She caught it between two fingers and deflected the other with her sword. She felt a kunai slash at her back and looked back to see Hiashi's teammate standing there looking triumphant as blood spilled down her back. Kushina was too consumed by her anger to pay attention to the sharp pain.

"You didn't feel that. It might've hit your spine!" Minato snapped as he took out the teammate that had slashed her.

"I'm fine, Minato! Take care of yourself and don't get hit again" Kushina commanded. Minato nodded and Ryo and Haruka took out the other teammate. They backed up to look at Akeno. Ryo shot forward and delivered a punch in the jaw. Akeno's jaw slid from left to right and he collapsed. Hiashi fell to his knees his hand up as he realized whom his opponent would be. Kushina turned back to Kenji and suddenly she started to walk gracefully towards Kenji. Her movements made her look like a dancer as she fluidly let her sword slice through the air as she tried to land a hit on Kenji. Suddenly she slashed forward and his blood spurt blood all over her.

Her face had blood dripping from it and her clothes were covered in blood. She laughed as Kenji screamed in agony.

"Minato! Take their scrolls!" screamed Kushina as she cackled. Minato shot forward and picked up the earth scroll. He tucked it in his pouch and he walked over to the bloody girl.

"Don't you want to clean up?" he asked. She shook her head and she looked as if she enjoyed the blood on her.

"Nope! I want to get my name…I want people to know what I can be…a monster. Only idiots would try to kill you like they did. And the same if someone tried to kill me. You're Konoha's Yellow Flash and you'll be recognized, Minato" Kushina commented. Minato nodded and Kushina suddenly felt her leg half give out. She looked down and saw a kunai sticking out of the back of her leg. Minato caught her and Hiashi smiled in triumph. Haruka, Ryo, Akira, and Amaya ran over.

"Kushina-chan! You have so much power. You never told me us" Haruka shouted. Kushina nodded, tiredly and her eyes were still activated.

"I know…because I'm dangerous. Come on. We can go as a group," Kushina said. She leaned on her sword for support and she used it as a crutch. Minato had one hand wrapped around her waist and the two groups began walking through the forest brush.

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old…)_

_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way, Ay…)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(victory)_

_Kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want…_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go, oh…)_

_Time out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well ha-ha!)_

_You'll trigger a landslide _

_(Victory)_

_to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines_

_We just want…_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_[repeat x2]_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for_

_We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	8. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…that's a sad thought. If I did Kushina and Minato would be alive, Sasuke would be in love with Sakura, and Madara would've been dead by now.**

Hallelujah

Two days later there was a crowd waiting at the tower, ready to see the students. It was different this year. People demanded to see who made it in and out of the Forest of Death. However, they weren't prepared for a scratched and bleeding Namikaze Minato supporting a girl with blood red hair and covered in dried blood.

"Ugh!" Kushina groaned in pain. She leaned on her sword and stroked the hilt. Minato and Kushina collapsed. She landed on his lap and her head fell back. He was supporting himself with one arm and the other arm that was bleeding held Kushina to him.

"Help!" moaned Minato. Medic-nin rushed over and Minako was right behind them. A medic-nin held her back.

"Stop! I need to ask her something! It's life or death!" Minako shouted. The medic-nin let her go, surprised at her outburst. Minako dropped to her knees next to her sister.

"Did you summon that?" demanded Minako. Everyone watched as Minako shouted the question. Kushina was barely able to give her sister eye contact.

"Yes…" Kushina whispered. Minako nodded once and turned to the door. Suddenly, Kenji and his team came in, carried by a team of Jonin. Kenji screamed in fright when he saw Kushina covered in his blood.

"Is that your blood on this girl?" asked Minako. Kenji was barely able to nod and there was a deep gash across his chest.

"The Imperial Bloody Dancer…" whispered Kenji before passing out. Minako grinned at the name. She turned to Minato and brushed back his hair softly. He smiled limply and then gave a chest-racking cough.

"I had another vision…you have done well, Minato. Now beat everyone who opposes you. You will learn. You will see her too" Minako said, smiling. Minato nodded and gave another chest racking cough. Jiraiya shook his head as he saw Minato smile. Kushina looked grim. Minako stood up and backed away. A medic-nin tried to take the sword from Kushina.

"Don't touch it!" Minato and Kushina hissed in the same tone. It was as if they were one. Minako studied the pair and cleared her throat.

"Give me the sword!" snapped a medic-nin. Minato and Kushina bared their teeth and shook their head in unison.

"No! It's ours!" they hissed. Kushina's eyes brightened and another black line extended vertically from her pupils. It was now as if her eyes were split into two and the left half was split into two.

"It's not your sword. It is an Uzumaki artifact!" protested the medic-nin. They laughed bitterly.

"No. You know nothing. It belongs to those who are worthy to use it. It belongs to us. To the _Ryūketsu no me_" they hissed. Minako closed her eyes and cleared her throat. She looked at Ren who looked in charge.

"I can get them to give it to me. May I?" she asked. Ren bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He had never faced anything like this. He nodded once.

"It may be dangerous" Ren said. Minako laughed and shook her head.

"No…it won't. They wouldn't dare hurt the Uzumaki prophetess" Minako said. She walked up to them and crouched. They hissed at her, not realizing who she was. She smiled softly.

"_Ryūketsu no me!_" shouted Minako. Her eyes changed and the milky film covered it. Ren moved forward as her eyes looked around aimlessly.

"You're blind? How do you know it's them?" asked Ren. Minako turned to look at him as if she knew exactly where he was.

"My kekkei genkai is blind. Not me. I am able to see with my chakra. My chakra identifies other people's chakra. Everyone's signature is different. And in this room besides Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, and Jiraiya's chakras Minato and Kushina's are the most powerful. By far more powerful than yours. Now…I need to see why they're acting the same" Minako said. She took Kushina by the arm and Minato by the shoulder and pushed them apart. Minato's hand hung out as if he was controlling something. The seal on the back of Kushina's neck had spread into her hair and around her neck though it wasn't as obvious since it was covered by dried blood.

Strands of chakra were going back and forth from his hand and the seal on the back of her neck. There was the ghost of the _Ryūketsu no me _in Minato's eyes. They're eyes were glassy and Minako gasped. She tried to touch it but she drew back as if she were shocked.

"What is it? What did you find out?" demanded a Jonin. She turned back to look at the medic-nin and Ren.

"The _Ryūketsu no me _has taken control of both of them. They're unconscious yet conscious. It's expressing its will through them. To keep them alive it's bringing chakra from both of their bodies and transferring it to the next and then back again to the chakra's original host. You can't cut it without chakra and you can't use anyone else's chakra but theirs. It's foolproof except…" Minako trailed off. She grinned as she touched the sword.

"Wait! What do you mean that you can't cut it with anyone else's chakra? You mean their bodies reject other people's chakra when it enters the chakra stream?" asked Ren. Minako nodded and sighed.

"The _Ryūketsu no me _is a living force. Not a tool. Kushina is the first Uzumaki female heir in a hundred years. The original female heir had no control over their kekkei genkai either. It's too powerful. It will take years for her to control it when it reaches maturity. It rejects other people's chakra because it isn't Minato's chakra. The _Ryūketsu no me _marked his chakra as it's own so his chakra is it's territory. There isn't anything she can do about that. But she can end this herself. Kushina…did you learn how to use the sword?" demanded Minako. Minato and Kushina turned to look at her.

"For centuries I knew how to use the sword. Mitsuko was the first to wield it. I am the second. Mitsuko is my spirit. Mitsuko is my soul. Mitsuko is my very essence" Kushina whispered. Minako nodded.

"Who is my soul? My essence? Or does the all mighty Mitsuko not know?" jeered Minako as she tried to get an answer out of her. Kushina laughed bitterly and Minato shook his head.

"I do know…Kasandora…" whispered Kushina. Minako nodded and took this into note and sighed.

"Mitsuko, as your prophetess I was able to touch the sword" Minako stated. Kushina nodded.

"Also as my sister. You even wielded it when the time called for it. Why do you ask, Kasandora?" asked Kushina. Minako smiled and took the sword. Kushina allowed it and Minako lifted it over her head.

"Go back into the eyes, Mitsuko!" Minako commanded. She slashed the sword down onto the chakra strands. They split and went into the owner and Kushina and Minato collapsed. Minako closed her eyes and her eyes returned to normal. She drained the chakra from the sword and it went back into Kushina.

"Take them. Set this sword by Kushina's bed. They won't be a problem. When she wakes up her eyes will be normal and her eyes or Mitsuko will not be a problem. I need someone to release the seal on the back of her neck. Now" commanded Minako as she took charge. Ren walked forward and tried to touch the seal. He pulled back instantly.

"It wont' release. Are you sure it isn't permanent?" asked Ren, surprised at himself that he was looking towards a 'civilian' for instruction.

"It's definitely not permanent. I think only Minato can take it off" Minako said. Ren nodded and the medic-nin transported the two devastatingly injured teens to the make shift hospital room. Their teammates, their two sensei, and Minako. Tsunade looked in surprise at the two Genin.

"What happened?" demanded Tsunade. Ryo stepped forward.

"Minato's team was attacked by two teams. He contacted Kushina-chan through this chakra telepathy bond they have. We went back and helped. Kushina-chan took a kunai to the back of her knee and in the back. I believe the kunai tore two muscles. Most of the blood isn't hers" Ryo summarized. Amaya stepped forward and glared at Ryo for not including Minato's injuries.

"What do you mean it's not her blood? And what happened to the squirt" asked Tsunade, referring to Minato.

"Minato-kun was taking on a whole team. He was pierced with a kunai with minor cuts. He has a few bruises but the guy who attacked him slashed at his arm. He definitely tore a few muscles. The blood on Kushina-chan is from…that guy" said Amaya, pointing at Kenji as he was laid down on a bed. Suddenly, Kushina's eyes opened and her eyes rolled from the back of her head and into focus as if she were the devil.

"My sword!" she hissed in a hoarse voice. Minako rushed forward with the sword and Kushina snatched it and lay it down next to her.

"Here it is, Kushina…go to sleep again" Minako murmured. Kushina gave a chest-rattling cough and nodded.

"Thank you…Kasandora…Minako…" Kushina whispered as she fell asleep. Tsunade rushed over to Kenji and looked at the deep gash in his chest. He moaned in pain and she put her hands over his chest.

"Who did this to you? What did this to you? Your clothes was in shreds and a kunai couldn't do that to your chest" Tsunade murmured. Kenji tilted his head and shouted when he saw the sword and Kushina on the bed next to him. Tsunade hushed him and he quieted down.

"That girl…the heir to Whirlpool…the Imperial Bloody Dancer. Ugh…she summoned…that sword…and put her chakra in it…ugh…and the chakra in the air…sliced me and then…the bloody demon…slashed at me and almost stabbed…me" Kenji coughed. He had to gasp for air every few words. Tsunade nodded and placed her hands on his chest. She focused her chakra and her hands glowed green with chakra. The gash in Kenji's chest began to heal together and he started to breathe much more easily.

"Bandage him up. I need another medic on squirt" commanded Tsunade as she moved towards Kushina. A female medic rushed over to Minato and blushed when saw his serene face. She prepared to touch his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Minako said with a smirk on her face. The female medic glared at Minako.

"And why not?" she demanded. Minako pointed at Kushina whose eyes were now open and staring at the medic. The girl shivered and went back to healing the boy's arm. Tsunade healed Kushina's back and knee, quickly.

"She's going to have wear a bandage for a while and he's going to need to wear a sling for a couple days but they'll be fine" Tsunade said. Minako nodded and Ryo looked at Kenji, Gin, and Akeno.

"What about them?" Haruka asked before Ryo could. Tsunade's face became rather grim.

"The girl has head trauma. The extents of her injuries will be determined after she wakes up. The boy who was slashes across the chest will not be allowed on any missions. Thank goodness he didn't pass onto the next phase. If he was passed on he wouldn't survive if he goes up against either of these two misfits. And the other boy has a broken jaw. That will heal in a few days" said Tsunade. Ryo shook his head and sighed.

"I hope Kushina-chan didn't give the girl brain damage. That would be very bad and unpleasant for her" said Ryo. Haruka nodded and everyone began to file out of the room. As soon as everyone was out Minato and Kushina opened their eyes.

"Are you okay?" whispered Kushina in a hoarse voice. She felt so weak though she was healed. Minato coughed.

"Yeah…I am. Thank God we weren't killed. Everything is out of order it seems. I'm supposed to save you" Minato said. Kushina sighed.

"Minato…that's not until we're 15. Somehow everything's going to fall right into place. We're not giving up! In my mind when I came in and saw you still standing I was screaming 'Hallelujah!' in my mind. But right now you have to rely on me too" Kushina chastised him softly. He nodded before going back under from the sedatives. Kushina closed her eyes and allowed nature to take over.

_Somehow every thing's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_And we've got time on our hands_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh, let's make it last forever_

_Screaming, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	9. Looking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Looking Up

Kushina stood, ready in a clean kunoichi outfit. She stood with her team in the waiting room. She could see Hizashi, Inomae, Inoichi, Ken, Minato, and surprisingly Hiashi's team. They all stood separately. Minato and Kushina continued to look into each other's eyes, having a conversation. Suddenly, someone blocked Kushina's vision.

"Uzumaki! Stay away from my best friend" snapped Ken. Kushina looked up, her eyes harsh. She grinned and tapped the sword strapped to her waist. He looked down and fear crossed his face.

"Don't tell me what to do…the last person who underestimated me ended up in the hospital. He might never be a ninja again. The other girl might have brain damage…don't if you know what's good for you, Hino" Kushina snapped, her smile cruel. Ken shuddered.

"Don't threaten me, Uzumaki! I-I want you to stay away from my best friend. I knew him longer!" Ken protested. Kushina shook her head softly.

"You're a petty child…he belongs to me. I can't exactly stay away from my possessions can I? That is how you loose things. He is not only _my _best friend. He's my partner, my salvation, and above all my most trusted confidant. I'm sorry that you don't get to see him much but he needs _me _much more than he needs you. Goodbye Hino" Kushina said, maliciously yet in a pleasant tone all the same.

Kushina walked away and refastened her hitai-ate around her waist once more. The pure white ribbon seemed strange to have but it fit. She walked confidently past Minato's group to reach her own. She could feel Minato's gaze on her and she tried not to look. If she did she would stand frozen. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her gently back.

"Hmmm…do you think they would be cruel enough to make us fight each other?" Minato murmured in her ear. Minato was sitting on the table and one hand was playing with Kushina's hair while the other was around her waist.

"I would forfeit…would you?" Kushina answered. She could tell others were trying hard to eavesdrop and some were failing miserably. Misaki, Inomae, and Hotaru were not. Her teammates surprisingly weren't as well.

"You question me, Kushina? I thought you knew me better. Of course, I would forfeit" Minato answered back. Kushina turned in his arms and leaned forward, looking at him intensely.

"Minato…I have a very serious question for you. Come with me…" she murmured. He nodded and she slid back as he jumped off the table. The teens walked into an isolate corner where they knew they probably wouldn't be overheard. They had no way of knowing that Hotaru was hiding underneath the table with Ken. Kushina leaned on the corner and Minato put his hands on either side of her and leaned in. They were used to very close proximities with each other.

"What is it?" asked Minato. Kushina looked at him intensely and sighed.

"You wouldn't ever pick some girl over me, would you? I'm not saying you can't date anyone but if it was between saving her or me, who would you save?" Kushina asked. Minato looked at her incredulously and curled one of her locks on his finger. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then looked at her. They were so close their lips almost touched.

"No chance that I'd save some girl over you. I don't know what the connection between us is but it's way too strong" Minato murmured. Kushina smiled and Minato backed away as the beautiful vixen in front of him was tempting him. He turned away and she touched his cheek. He turned half way back and avoided looking into her hypnotizing eyes. He felt her lips on the corner of his lips and he looked away before walking away.

"Good luck but I guess you won't be needing it" Kushina said. He turned back and gave her a genuine smile.

"Neither will you" he said. She nodded and Kushina sighed. She turned back to look at her team. She walked up to them and Haruka glared at Minato.

"What do you have against him?" demanded Kushina. Haruka turned his glare onto Kushina but it softened.

"Every time you go near him you turn either into this feral animal chick or a crazy chick who asks the weirdest questions. He's the enemy Kushina!" Haruka snapped. Kushina ignored his last sentence, not wanting to start a huge argument.

"Shut up! You're bugging me, Haruka" she sighed. Haruka opened his mouth to protest but Ryo beat him to it.

"Well don't freak out when I beat him, Kushina-chan" Ryo said. Kushina laughed under her breath and looked up.

"Don't be surprised when his chakra level doubles…don't be" Kushina sneered. She turned on her heel and looked as the doors opened. Ren stood there looking proud and excited.

"It is time…" Ren said. The teams all nodded and followed him out of the room and into a large arena. There was a pair of hands in the far reach of the arena and there was a barred observation deck over it. She could see the Hokage sitting at the far reach.

"I am the proctor today!" Chiyoko cried out. She looked very excited at that prospect. Ren stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We are now at the preliminary rounds. We were very surprised to see a total of seven teams pass. The first match has been decided!" Ren said. They all looked at each other, nervous and worried.

"Namikaze Minato versus…Hino Ken!" Chiyoko announced. Things had been looking up but now…they were only crashing down. The trouble was just beginning…

_Things are looking up, oh finally! _

_I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me. _

_We always pull through _

_Oh when we try, _

_I'm always wrong but _

_You're never right. _

_You're never right! _

_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. _

_It's not a dream anymore! _

_It's worth fighting for. _

_Could have given up so easily _

_I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me _

_Taken for granted, _

_Most everything _

_That I would have died for _

_Just yesterday, _

_Just yesterday. _

_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. _

_It's not a dream anymore! _

_It's worth fighting for. _

_God knows the world _

_doesn't need another band, _

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

_But what a waste it would've been!_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

_I can't believe we almost hung it up!_

_(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

_We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!) _

_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? _

_I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! _

_It's not a dream anymore! No, no _

_It's not a dream anymore! no, no_

_It's worth fighting for._

_I can't believe we almost hung it up _

_(woah-ohohoh)_

_We're just getting started! _

_(woah-ohohoh) x2_

_We're just getting started!_

_We're just getting started!_

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	10. Fences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. Sorry…**

Fences

Minato and Ken's faces depicted sheer horror. Minato subdued it first and his became a mask. He turned to Kushina. She kissed his cheek and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You won't run out of chakra…I swear it" she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"That's cheating" he murmured. Her lips twisted from the sweet smile into a mischievous smirk and she rolled her eyes. She tossed her hand dismissively.

"Actually…it isn't, Minato. The thing is…my chakra is your chakra and your chakra is my chakra. Now go and kick Ken's ass" Kushina said. She playfully slapped the back of his head and he laughed quietly. Instead of taking the stairs down, he jumped over the railing.

He landed easily, one foot planted to the side and the other sticking out diagonally. He stood up gracefully and walked to the center. Kushina closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"_Ryūketsu no me_…" she whispered. Ryo and Haruka looked to the side and their eyes widened. She lowered her eyes and made sure nobody was paying attention. She didn't have to take the precaution anyway. It seemed that no one was watching her. Their eyes were glued to the coming fight.

"Forfeit, Ken. I don't want to hurt you" Minato pleaded. He looked absolutely sincere and Kushina smiled. He was so kind but she knew Ken didn't back down.

"I won't! I refuse to forfeit. Minato…I don't care if you're stronger than me. I'll beat you!" Ken said. Minato looked down, regretting what he was about to do.

"If you really think so…I won't hold back like I intended to" Minato said. He lifted his head and his blue eyes were a raging inferno of power. He spread his fingers apart and held them in front of him. Ken braced himself.

"_Kaze no Yaiba_" he shouted. There were slashing noises as the chakra-enhanced winds flew at Ken. The slicing winds left slashes on Ken's legs but he jumped to avoid the rest of the attack. He landed as the winds died down behind Minato. Ken's foot connected with Minato's body and suddenly the body disappeared in a puff. Ken gasped quietly. He heard a quiet laugh behind him. He spun and a fist flew out and Ken was kicked in the air. Minato appeared on the other side of his body and kicked his back again. Ken began to plummet to the ground. Minato appeared underneath him and kicked him in the stomach. Ken rose in the air before Minato appeared over the boy's head.

"I'm sorry…" Minato murmured. Ken looked up slightly and since his eye was almost swollen shut he couldn't make out much. Except a pair of burning blue eyes that mirrored Uzumaki Kushina's kekkei genkai, the _Ryūketsu no me_. Minato gathered chakra in his foot. The air began swirling around him.

"_Kaze Rirīsu:-Shi no kaze__!_" shouted Minato as he slammed his foot down on Ken's back. Ken flew at high speed towards the ground. The brick shattered on impact. Minato breathed hard. The move was currently his last resort and it took up a lot of chakra and energy to spread his chakra through the air. It would've been easier if he didn't have to generate the wind on his own. The shattered stone surrounded Ken and blood ran from the crown of his head and dripped from his mouth. He staggered up, his eyes glazed over.

"What the hell? That should've finished him!" Amaya snapped. Akira sighed to himself shaking his head. Ryo and Haruka turned to look at him.

"He used up his chakra. Currently, that's one of his most devastating jutsu. Hino Ken is standing on pure will power now. You see his glazed eyes. He's barely conscious. Minato can't finish him with his now depleted chakra source" Akira explained. Kushina smirked and made a noise under her breath. The four teens turned to look at her and they immediately distrusted her innocent look.

"Oh trust me…his chakra is far from depleted" Kushina said, mysteriously. She put her hand on the back of her neck and twisted the seal as she drew on the last of Minato's chakra. Minato fell to his knees, clutching his head. He groaned as his energy drew out of him. Suddenly his eyes closed and he could see nothing but a pair of dangerous eyes that were an exact copy of Kushina's _Ryūketsu no me_.

"_Draw on my chakra. The seal has spread through my hair and around my neck and half down my arms. Every last bit of my chakra is yours. Don't you dare use the eyes or they'll know something's wrong. That's a very last resort…if you're on the brink of life and death_" he heard Kushina say in his head. His eyes flickered open and he jumped up.

"What just happened?" protested Inoichi. Ken shot forward and took a swing at Minato's head. Minato didn't move. He stood there, his arms falling limp to his sides and his head dropped, looking at the ground. Ken's fist bled as if it hit a brick wall. The dust in the air from the shattered brick started to swirl around Minato. Suddenly Kushina's chakra manifested itself in a blue swirl. Minato turned to look up, his blonde bangs in his eyes. Kushina was slumped against the wall with Ryo and Haruka covering her. He could see her smiling at him.

"Hmm…I don't want to hurt her so I'll make this quick" Minato promised. Ken's eyes began to clear and he smirked as if he understood.

"We'll see. I don't know what you're talking about but I'll beat you" Ken retorted. His kicked forward, trying to penetrate the chakra shield. It instantly repelled him and the shield shrunk until it fit Minato like it was a second skin.

"I can defeat with no jutsu at all. That would drain her too much. It would be just her luck if she had to battle next" Minato murmured. He looked up to spot Kushina curled up against the bar, watching closely. She made a hand sign and nodded. He nodded back.

"You're using your chakra to do that. You don't have anymore, do you?" Ken asked. Minato laughed and shook his head.

"I've acquired a few more tricks…" Minato said. He kicked with his chakra blazing foot and it all but touched Ken's chest. The cloth burned and there was a slight burn on Ken's chest. Ken flew back and Minato kept up. Ken tripped Minato on a whim and stood above him. Minato's body still blazed with chakra as he fell still. Ken spit on the ground next to him.

"Told you I could beat y—" Ken smirked. He stopped in sheer terror at the glare Kushina sent him. It was one of beauty and sheer rage and anger. It distracted him as Minato's chakra blazing fist connected with his jaw. Ken flew up, blood spilling freely from his mouth now. Minato landed on his feet lightly as Ken fell to the ground, shattering the ground even more now. Chiyoko sighed.

"Hino Ken has been rendered useless in match. Namikaze Minato wins!" announced Chiyoko.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls_

_And in the hall, there are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now? You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said, let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide_

_Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	11. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

Conspiracy

Kushina stood, leaning against the gate emotionlessly. She watched Minato, her eyes deactivated now. Minato looked at her with the same eyes, though blue in color. There was comprehension in his eyes, Kushina noted. He was beginning to understand. To get used to the world of the ninja. He wasn't an emotionless tool. He had felt guilt and anger as he pounded his once best friend into the ground. Minato turned to the medic nin that were carrying Ken away. Ken's eyes were half closed.

"He was so fast…" he heard him murmur. Minato turned away, his eyes dark with guilt and he used shunshin to appear next to Kushina.

"I won…" Minato whispered. He didn't look at Kushina. He only looked down and she didn't turn to look at him. She was looking at Ren, ready for the impending fight. She sighed.

"I know. You did well. You feel guilt, don't you?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded, infinitesimally. Kushina touched his cheek though she still didn't look at him. Ren and Chiyoko were consulting and they pointed to large black chart above the hands. It would be just her luck…

"Tanaka Hotaru versus…Uzumaki Kushina!" Ren announced. Kushina sighed and grabbed the bar tightly. Hotaru jumped over the bar, clumsily.

"Good luck" Minato said. Kushina smirked as her bangs fell into her eyes. Her eyes were no longer visible.

"Luck? Minato…we both know I don't need luck. I just need my sword" Kushina said, patting the sword on her waist in it's scabbard. Minato laughed as Kushina backed up. She ran forward, her hands grabbing onto the bar. She flipped over like a trapeze artists and twisted through the air. Still in the air she unsheathed her sword and landed with her leg out and her other knee bent. In her two hands was her sword, the blade facing down and resting on the rock. Kushina stood up gracefully.

"This battle may now, BEGIN!" announced Chiyoko. Kushina stood there, sizing up her opponent. Hotaru glared at her.

"What? Attack! I've heard about how vicious you can be. Why won't you fight? You don't want to look like a savage in front of Namikaze-kun?" Hotaru shouted. Kushina's lips twisted into a vicious smile.

"Minato has seen me as a savage. I'm a monster, Tanaka Hotaru. And if you want to see it so you shall…" Kushina said. Kushina took off towards Hotaru suddenly. Hotaru barely had time to pull out a kunai to defend herself. Kushina sliced downwards with her sword. Her eyes had an edge in them.

"You and Namikaze-kun are always talking and stuff! You don't even like him from what I hear. So stay away from him. Are you afraid of being replaced by a girlfriend?" Hotaru snapped, quietly for only Kushina to hear. Kushina laughed bitterly as they fought.

"No. I don't like him. I love him. He's my best friend. I'm not in love with him but I love him. He's the one who understands me the most. And I won't allow any girl to take that away from me!" Kushina hissed. She glared at Hotaru and didn't catch sight of Hotaru's whirring foot. Kushina flew backwards as the foot hit her in the chest. She hit the wall and didn't have time to activate her kekkei genkai. Hotaru quickly made hand signs.

"_Raiton: Jibashi!" _Hotaru shouted. A large wave of electricity flowed from Hotaru's fingers and made it's way to Kushina. Kushina put up her sword to absorb some of the chakra-lightening rod. But not all of it was sucked up. She screamed as the lightening burned her body and she shuddered violently as she was shocked. Hotaru laughed and looked up, thinking she was impressing Minato.

Her laugh was silenced with fear and guilt. Minato was standing on the bar, looking down. His emotions were clear on his face and it would make anyone cringe. Rage. Anger. Worry. And pain. Kushina moaned in pain and lifted her sword. A large lightening bolt cracked into the air.

"That was pretty good. Tell me…how much chakra did you use up?" Kushina hissed out through the haze of pain. It began to clear and Hotaru's smirk infuriated her to such a large extent.

"Not much at all actually. So…why aren't you using your special eyes? Isn't that the only way you can win" Hotaru said. Kushina glared at her, still leaning against the wall.

"Not true. I do have jutsu. I just find them trivial to use. It limits your power but if you want a jutsu you won't get it. Just like you can't get Minato, you…_bitch_," Kushina said, smiling pleasantly. She struggled to stand and she leaned against her sword. Minato smiled grimly as she got back up. He walked towards Misaki.

"What's wrong with her chakra?" Minato asked. Misaki looked at him grimly and activated her Byakugan. She gasped.

"She has only half of her usual chakra. As if she had been using some. That was her chakra you used wasn't it?" asked Misaki. Minato nodded and sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's time I return the favor. Release" Minato commanded. He fell to his knees and Kushina screamed, grabbing the back of her neck as the seal spread into her hair and around her neck. This time it extended down to her hands, wrapping around his wrists. She screamed as the seal burned down her skin. Minato staggered up and sighed. Now if only she would have a large chakra disturbance she wouldn't need his chakra.

"Misaki! Flirt with me" commanded Minato, smiling. Misaki looked at him in shock and looked at Kushina nervously.

"I don't really fancy dying. No thanks Minato. Ask one of your teammates" Misaki said, nervously. Minato laughed, loudly, trying to get Kushina to turn.

"No. I want her to get a very, very, very big chakra boost. Come on now. Flirt! Or giggle. Something!" Minato said, getting rather annoyed. Misaki looked at him, confused still but giggled. This caught Kushina's attention and she turned to look at Minato and Misaki. She screamed in rage. This was Hotaru's chance.

"_Raiton: Hiraishin!_" shouted Hotaru. She stuck up her hand and a large storm cloud formed. A lightening bolt struck her and she channeled it towards Kushina. It hit Kushina in the arm and Kushina flew back into the wall, shaking as the lightening shocked her and disrupted her chakra flow. Kushina fell to the ground, her eyes closed. Minato looked down as Chiyoko stared in shock. Everyone was shocked.

"Uzumaki Kushina has been rendered useless in a match…Holy crap! She looks like Satan!" Chiyoko shouted in shock. And Kushina did. Her eyes opened and rolled back into place. She staggered up and the seals began to recede.

"_We faked it. I didn't really flirt with her. I was trying to cause a chakra disturbance_," Minato said into her head. Kushina nodded slowly.

"Hmm…my chakra's back. _Ryūketsu no me!_" shouted Kushina. Her eyes transformed and she snarled. She held the sword out and launched herself at Hotaru. Hotaru staggered back and evaded the slices of Kushina's sword.

"Don't even bother! No one can avoid the _Chi no ken_!" cackled Kushina. Minato approved of the name. Sword of Blood. It was a fitting name.

"Get away you sick moron!" shouted Hotaru in fear. She took out two kunai that were made of silver. The blade was longer but it was still a kunai. She stabbed them into the ground.

"You can try to do this. You won't succeed" Kushina laughed. She stood there, her eyes narrowed.

"_R__aisō: Ikazuchi no Utage_" shouted Hotaru. She channeled her newly created thunderbolts into her kunai and they cut through the ground, towards Kushina. The electricity ran through Kushina. She didn't move. It ran up her body and through her sword. The redirected electricity hit Hotaru square in the chest. Hotaru screamed and was launched into the air. Kushina ran underneath her and kicked up. Hotaru flew up once again. Kushina was suddenly in the air next to Hotaru. She kicked out with her foot and Hotaru flew in the air. Hotaru still shuddered from the lightening bolt. Kushina appeared underneath her and made hand signs.

"_Suiton: Suiben_" Kushina shouted. A water whip extended from Kushina's hand. She snapped it forward and it left a large welt on Hotaru's back. Hotaru was propelled upwards. Kushina suddenly appeared above Hotaru with her sword over her head. She threw it downwards and Hotaru's back arched as the sword entered her body. Kushina ripped it out mercilessly and blood spurted from the chest wound. Hotaru landed with a thud to the ground. Kushina landed next to her, her face and clothing dripping with fresh blood. It matched her hair perfectly. Hotaru's eyes were closing quickly but everyone could hear her words.

"Imperial…Bloody…Dancer" she whispered as she passed out. Kushina stood over Hotaru like a hunter surveying their injured prayer.

"You're lucky I chose not to puncture your heart" Kushina said, her head held high. She looked around at her terrified comrades and her gaze settled on the Hokage. His face was impartial but his eyes were surprised. She smirked at him and there were gasps heard.

"She said the Uzumaki clan would be resurrected. I didn't know it would be this way. This hard path I would have to take. Be prepared Lord Hokage…your enemy is within Konohagakure walls," Kushina said. She deactivated her eyes and the medic nin ran onto the field. Kushina flipped her sword in the air before sheathing. She smirked and ran up the walls to her team and Minato. She pushed her hands off the wall and flipped over in the air. She landed on the railing, crouched. She jumped to the platform and stood there, the breeze blowing her long blood red hair out of its ponytail. She was ruthless.

"You could've killed her!" shouted Hiashi. Kushina turned her head slowly and looked Hiashi in the eyes.

"And if I did?" Kushina asked slowly. Hiashi used his Byakugan and glared at her, angrily.

"I'm the heir to Hyuuga clan! Respect me" Hiashi shouted. Kushina laughed and fingered the hilt of her sword.

"I'm the heir to the Uzumaki clan. I am your worst nightmare. I could be a murderer. Respect _me_" Kushina hissed, maliciously. She smiled and blood dripped from her face and down her face like tears. She turned away from him, gripping the railing. She could feel him behind her. He gripped her the railing on either side of her own hands.

"You did well. Are you sure it's not you who saves me?" asked Minato. Kushina laughed slowly.

"I'm very sure. Minako is never wrong. Never. Told you I didn't need luck" Kushina said. Minato laughed. She could fell him leaning into her neck. Nobody could see the dusting of pink on her cheeks through her hair and the blood.

"You were so very right. It's me who'll need luck if I have to protect you. Anything you can't fight is trouble," Minato said into her neck. She felt his lips on her neck and she froze up. He laughed quietly as her discomfort before pulling back.

"At least I can still use some things to defeat you…" Minato laughed. Inomae was giggling with Misaki. Haruka and Ryo leaned against the wall, annoyed.

"You're an ass, Namikaze Minato" Kushina hissed. She didn't turn to look at him as he continued to laugh.

_Please speak softly_

_Or they will hear us_

_And they'll find out_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear_

_'Cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how_

_I lost my power, oh yeah_

_Where can I turn_

_'Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty_

_I'm so unsure of..._

_Tell me why I feel so alone_

_'Cause I need to know_

_To whom do I owe_

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how_

_I lost my power, oh yeah_

_I thought_

_You would make it_

_Because you said_

_That we'd make it through_

_And when all security fails_

_You'd be there_

_To help me through_

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how_

_I lost my power, oh_


	12. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that…**

For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Kushina stood, watching the battles as if it were nothing. Time passed quickly and she didn't care enough to be nervous anymore. Nothing mattered anymore now that Minato and her got through. Naturally, Haruka and Ryo got through. She had been barely paying attention when that happened. Haruka had narrowly beat Akira. It was break now.

"Hey Kushina, I'll be back. Just have to run and get food" Minato said. Kushina smiled and nodded. She leaned against the wall. She had just finished washing her face and hair of Hotaru's dried blood. Her sword was still crusted with blood.

"I'm so tired…" moaned Misaki. She had just won her fight against Inomae who was leaning against the wall, half asleep.

"You exhausted yourself, Misaki-chan. Your Byakugan takes so much chakra. But you did great fighting me" Inomae said, cheerfully. She never took anything bad. Kushina smiled and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and stared at the 19 year old Sarutobi Ren.

"You're an amazing fighter" Ren commented. Kushina looked up at him, her head raised, indignantly.

"I know. Thank you. Can I help you?" Kushina asked, coldly. Ren's eyebrows raised and he said nothing.

"I thought so…" Kushina said. She turned when she felt someone grab her wrist. On instinct she swung back around and threw out her fist. Ren caught the other one. Kushina jumped and kicked him in the chest with both feet. As he flew to the ground Kushina propelled off and flipped back into position.

"Sorry! I-I just wished to speak to you. I've never seen a genin as good as you besides Namikaze Minato. I didn't know…" Ren stammered. Kushina sneered at him and crossed her arms.

"Mhm…you didn't think there was anyone as great as him? Yeah, right. He has so much learn. He's like a baby. He doesn't know what to do" Kushina said. Ren noticed as she spoke of Namikaze Minato her voice turned endearing. Something flared within him that wasn't interest.

"I see. You have quick instincts. If I may ask, does your kekkei genkai mature?" Ren asked. Kushina nodded curtly and then a smile spread across her face as a certain thought entered her mine.

"_What you doing?_" she heard Minato think. She showed him her conversation and his prescence left her mind. Ren believed the smile to be for him and he was encouraged despite her now hard gaze.

"So…can I see your sword?" asked Ren. Kushina drew her sword and touched the dried blood. She took out a kunai and scraped the dried blood from the blade. Ren's outstretched fingers moved to the sword carefully.

"Stop right there. _Ryūketsu no me_" whispered Kushina. She hid the lines that made her kekkei genkai so distinct. Ren jerked back from her dangerous glare.

"Sorry…I have a few more questions" Ren said. Kushina held a hand up and glared

"Why are you asking me questions? Are you interested in my elder sister, Kasandora…I mean Minako?" Kushina asked. Ren laughed. He had interest in an Uzumaki but it wasn't the one that was almost his age.

"No…Kasandora is her name?" Ren asked. Kushina froze and shook her head. She felt hands wrap around her waist and Ren's gaze hardened.

"Kasandora? Are you really going to do this Kushina? Are you hiding the _Ryūketsu no me_?" asked a voice into her neck. Kushina froze up as lips found the back of her neck where the seal was. It pulled back and she groaned in pain as the seal work it's way down her arms.

"What are you doing? I didn't even know you knew each other" Ren snapped. He winced at Minato's gaze. He watched as strands of chakra erupted from Minato's fingers. He made her stand still as he moved to face her. Her pupils were purple. Minato rolled his eyes and sucked the chakra out of her as she fell to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Ren demanded. Misaki and Inomae exchanged a look before turning back to the brewing problem.

"He's only helping her" Misaki reassured the Sarutobi. Minato took the sword from Kushina's grip and Ren watched in surprise, as she didn't snatch it back. Minato finally cut his chakra strands and the seals receded.

"Sorry…it was starting again. Minako really needs to do something about that" Kushina apologized to Minato. Minato slid the sword back into her sheath and pulled her closer.

"It's all good, Kushina. Now that we're going on to the next phase I'm worried about our opponents. Do you know anyone who wishes to fight me?" asked Minato. Kushina laughed and nodded.

"Anyone who beats you will be recognized as strong. Everyone wants to fight you. Everyone is afraid to fight _me_…" sighed Kushina, sadly. Minato laughed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I'm not afraid to fight you, Kushina. We both know I'd win" Minato smirked. Kushina glared at Minato, pouting.

"Because you're a cheater" Kushina snapped. Minato rolled his eyes and sighed. He shook his head.

"Isn't it just like you giving me chakra to fight Ken?" Minato asked. They had both forgotten who was standing there when Ren grabbed Minato's wrist. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Kushina's hand was on her hilt and it was half pulled out. In their eyes burned the shadow of the _Ryūketsu no me_. Ren let go immediately.

"You didn't even win…" Ren said. Minato and Kushina laughed in unison and crossed their arms across their chests.

"His chakra is my chakra and my chakra is his chakra. I share everything with my territory, my salvation. Ken was finished long before we had even seen the start" Kushina said. She turned around and walked away to cool off. Minato glared as Ren's gaze followed her.

"She's mine" Minato hissed. Ren jumped and Minato smirked as he was thirteen and scared Ren, a nineteen-year-old.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ren protested. Misaki glared at Ren. Ren had forgotten they were there.

"Don't pretend. She's made for Minato. You shouldn't interfere. You're too old for her anyway" Misaki snapped. Inomae nodded in agreement. Ren stared at them, indignant.

"She is too young. She's only thirteen. I have no interest in her. I'm nineteen and a Chūnin. I have no interest in a little genin" Ren said, self righteously. He looked down at Minato who was glaring with such intensity that Ren backed away a little.

"Sarutobi. Since I met Kushina, I have feared no one. I don't fear a Chunin either. You were flirting with her. I'm in her mind at all times. Why don't you stand up and be a man about it? Fight with your bare hands about it. Because you know you'll lose. Stay away from Uzumaki Kushina" Minato hissed.

"Namikaze Minato…you've done well. You're just as powerful as your counterpart. Fight me since she isn't present" demanded a voice. He turned and saw Hyuuga Hiashi, standing there, his Byakugan activated. And suddenly far away, a woman with golden hair had a vision.

_The man with the spiky golden hair stood on the Hokage Monument. He was in a Jonin uniform. The woman next to him had long bright red hair. In her hand was something white red. The woman straightened her Jounin vest._

"_Come on now. Put it on" the woman chastised the man. The man sighed._

"_Now?" he asked. The woman laughed softly. She stroked the sword on her waist and nodded._

"_Now" she assured him. He slipped on the jacket. The woman smiled and touched his cheek._

"_I'm happy that you know some battles just can't be won" the woman said. The golden haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head._

"_I just didn't want to fight. There are times when you aren't supposed to fight" the man said. The woman smiled and kissed him sweetly._

"_You'll be a good leader…" murmured the woman. The man turned and on the back of his coat said 'Yondaime Hokage'._

Minako emerged from vision and smiled softly and nodded.

"He's getting there…" she murmured.

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall_

_Now find a way around_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fight shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well, if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, no you can't run away_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay, well did you_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_And I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_


	13. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto…check the end for an Author's Note…this is the last Paramore song until the next phase!**

Let The Flames Begin

Minato looked at Hiashi with an amused smirk on his face. He turned away as a chuckle escaped his mouth. Hiashi looked at him, confused before having his face become an almost emotionless mask once again.

"I'm not kidding! Fight me!" Hiashi demanded. There was a puff of smoke and Kushina appeared, perched on the table next to him. Kushina slid off and crossed her arms.

"This isn't the time to fight" Minato said. Kushina gave Hiashi a feral grin to intimidate him.

"But I'm willing to fight…anytime" she said, grinning. Hiashi faltered slightly but stood strong.

"I accept your…" Hiashi said. Minato cut him off with a look and turned back to Kushina, a hard look in his eyes.

"There is a time and place to fight. You shouldn't fight your comrades, Kushina. This isn't the place or time to fight. And could you make an effort to be less creepy? Or am I the only one who knows you aren't as creepy as you pretend to be?" asked Minato. Kushina glared at Minato.

"Shut up…" she hissed. They turned back to Hiashi and Kushina smiled, charmingly now. Hiashi was taken aback by how abruptly she had changed. It was disconcerting.

"Why won't you fight me? Are you too weak?" Hiashi demanded. Kushina shook her head slowly.

"Those who are truly strong know when to forfeit a fight. Those who are truly strong know that to fight is to give in to the ninja way of hatred" Kushina answered, thoughtfully. Hiashi looked at her confused.

"That is not Uzumaki Kushina" Hiashi concluded. Minato and Kushina exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Hiashi glared at them, hesitantly.

"I am myself. Just not the self that you are used to seeing. I am Uzumaki Kushina, sweet yet harsh girl. The other personality you know me as is the Imperial Bloody Dancer, resident monster. I prefer the personality where people fear me" Kushina said, a small smile gracing her lips. She turned back to Minato who was staring at her, boredly.

"So do I…you can be such a drag sometimes…" Minato sighed. Inomae smirked from next to the duo.

"You're using Shikaku's vocabulary. Is that such a great idea? That's how he gets in trouble with that girl that he likes from his clan" Misaki pointed out. Inomae nodded in agreement. Minato laughed and sighed. He looked up and saw Jiraiya, standing there, ready with Minako.

"Kushina…come on" Minato said. Kushina nodded and the pair walked over. Inomae and Misaki exchanged a look.

"Let's go…" Misaki whispered. The pair watched as the group walked around the corner and they stood at the corner, listening into the quiet conversation. They could see Kushina, her long hair no longer in a ponytail. It fell well below her waist when out of its ponytail.

"Kushina…I have something very important to tell you. I only just told Jiraiya-sama about it" Minako said. She didn't sound frantic but her voice held the air of someone who was going to tell someone the most important detail of his or her life.

"What does it have to do with Minato?" asked Kushina. Minako gestured at Jiraiya and he cleared his throat.

"I was going take him anyway. As you know, you're turning 14 two weeks after Minato is. The day after your fourteenth birthday, I would like you to join Minato and I on a journey" Jiraiya explained. Kushina's face showed the utmost shock. She turned to Minato who had suddenly paled.

"You were leaving? After my birthday? And you didn't tell me!" Kushina snapped. Jiraiya and Minako looked surprised and looked at the best friends. Minato stammered before quieting once again.

"I was going to…just not during the Chūnin Exams. I didn't want you to freak out and worry…" Minato explained, quietly. Kushina glared at the teenager and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about how I'd react then. Worry about how I'm reacting now. You should've told me. How long have you been planning this trip?" demanded Kushina. She was asking Minato. She was asking Jiraiya.

"For a month now. I'll be training him. Minako suggested it. She said that you would need to go with us. She wouldn't tell me why" Jiraiya explained. Kushina nodded, slowly and turned to her elder sister.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Kushina asked, sighing. Minako laughed and shook his head.

"No…" murmured Minako. Kushina sighed and nodded. She turned Jiraiya and sent a weak glare at Minato.

"I accept…I will join you. How long is the trip?" Kushina prompted. This time she was asking Minato.

"A year…" he whispered. On impulse Misaki and Inomae jumped from their hiding place.

"No! You can't leave Konoha for a year! You've only been here for a few months" Inomae protested. Misaki and her exchanged looks and Minako, Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"I see…I have to go. I don't have a choice" Kushina said, stubbornly. Misaki shook her head in shock and disappointment.

"Yes you do! You don't have to do what your older sister says" Misaki challenged. A short bark of a laugh escaped Kushina's mouth and she shook her head, slowly. Minako was grinning now.

"I know. I never listen to Minako. But I _have _to listen to the Uzumaki prophetess if it greatly affects my future. Does this greatly affect my future?" Kushina asked, Minako. Minako nodded. Her gaze lingered on the pair and her vision returned to her. In her dreams the vision continued to visit her as if it were haunting her. Minato had been so reluctant yet strong…

"Yes, you must go" Minako said, decidedly. Kushina turned back to her friends who looked crestfallen.

"That means I must go. I have a couple weeks. You know the final round of the Chūnin Exams are held in a week. Then Minato's birthday is a week after that and then my birthday. We have about a month. I'll spend all my free time with you guys" Kushina promised. Minato stared at her with his mouth open.

"What about me?" he sputtered. Kushina glared at me and his stammering stopped abruptly.

"I'll be stuck with you and the perv for a year. I think I can spare some of you time for people I _won't _be seeing for a year…now that I think about it I think a lot of people will be relieved that I'm gone" Kushina said, thinking over it. This caused a small titter of laughter that descended into an awkward silence.

"Don't tell anyone about the trip. I want it to be as if you just…disappear. Alright?" Jiraiya said. Kushina almost nodded before she thought about her teammates…Ryo, Haruka.

"What about my teammates?" demanded Kushina. Jiraiya sighed and nodded slowly.

"You may tell your teammates. You can discuss it with your sensei" Jiraiya said, dismissively. Minako stared at Jiraiya in shock.

"You should deal with that Jiraiya, not let a teenager to deal with it. You're so irresponsible" Minako snapped to Jiraiya. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"I swear you nag me just as much as Tsunade…I'm lucky you're not as strong as her" Jiraiya sighed. Minako's even temper flared, unusually and glared at Jiraiya.

"Do you want to test me?" she hissed. Jiraiya shrugged, dismissively. Minako's fist flew forward and the next thing Jiraiya knew was the fact that he was clutching his arm in pain.

"That actually hurt!" Jiraiya protested. Minako smiled softly in victory and patted his arm.

"I may not be a ninja but that doesn't mean I wasn't trained to be a ninja in Whirlpool. I chose to remain as only the prophetess" Minako said. Kushina bumped fist with her sisters and turned back to Misaki and Inomae.

"Could you keep this quiet for now? I don't want this to really get out yet. I'll tell Ryo and Haruka…but not now. They have too much on their mind as it is" Kushina whispered. Misaki and Inomae nodded slowly and Kushina and Minato turned to face each other.

"So I'll be stuck with you for a year? Alright. Gives me time to make you practice, day and night," Kushina laughed. Minato groaned and glared at his sensei.

"Really, Sensei! You just had to invite her" Minato snapped. Jiraiya chuckled quietly and pointed at Minako.

"You have to have her come with you…you are destined for great things, Minato…she'll help you get there" Minako said, mysteriously. Minato rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Really? Are you purposely sounding mysterious and ominous to piss me off?" demanded Minato. Minako laughed and shrugged.

"It's just how I am…Inomae, Misaki I would advise you to return to your teammates now" Minako suggested. Inomae and Misaki nodded before tackling Kushina with a hug. The girls laughed as they helped each other up. Minato was leaning on the wall, rolling his eyes.

"Nobody would do that to me…" Minato hissed under his breath in annoyance. He was still pissed off at Minako's mysterious telling.

"Oh, shut up, Minato. All your friends are in the infirmary or forfeited. Inoichi forfeited against Shikaku. Chouja got beat down by Hizashi Hyuuga. I can't believe Hiashi passed though…so whose it now? Me, you, Hizashi, Misaki, Hiashi, Ryo, and Haruka. Wow…this will be a short phase, I think. Remember it doesn't matter who wins…just _crush _them and then forfeit. I won't have my counterpart be known as a wimp who just forfeits. Forfeit after you deal damage" Kushina said, babbling slightly. Minato snickered under his breath at Misaki's expression.

"Misaki-chan, you better pray that you don't get one of us for an opponent. We don't discriminate. We'd go easy on you but…you've seen what going easy is…let's just say we aren't merciful people" Minato said, flippantly. Misaki nodded, slightly scared by his attitude.

"Let's go now…I want to spar and I need to speak to Sensei. He's outside of here" Kushina said. Minato nodded and just as he disappeared Kushina jumped on his back and they disappeared. Minako nodded and smiled.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" asked Jiraiya. Minako nodded and smiled at her colleague.

"Oh yes…there's much more in store for them. And it's going to kill Kushina when she loses her best friend" Minako whispered as Inomae and Misaki walked away, their reason for being there now gone.

"What do you mean? He's going to die?" asked Jiraiya, horrified. Minako laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Let's just say…their relationship evolves a bit past their flirting" Minako whispered. Now it was Jiraiya's turn to laugh.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin._

_To let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory._

_Oh, glory._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down._

_This is what we'll be._

_Oh, glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be._

_Oh, glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what we'll be._

_Oh, glory._

_Lyrics by Paramore_

**Author's Note: Hi, recently I checked my Traffic for this story and I was completely surprised about how many people actually read this story. I'm honored but the thing is…I'm not getting any reviews except from three people. So all I want to say, even if you're anonymous please review. I don't mind. I'd just like to know what people think of this story since I really work hard on it. It's probably going to be the longest story I'll ever right. It's an Epic story. That means, most likely 100,000 words or more. If it's less it'd only be by a couple thousand words. Please review, thank you.**


	14. Beautiful Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that. I'm getting really into this story and I have the best music for the leaving chapter and then there is a time skip…**

Beautiful Monster

Minato and Kushina were sighted all over the village over the next few days. One moment they were standing on top of the Hokage Monument and the next they were at the ramen shop. One thing was certain to all. The two of them were inseparable.

"Where is Kushina?" demanded Misaki as they waited outside the high class kunoichi wear shop. They would go shopping together as their first get together. Inomae leaned against the wall, less annoyed than Misaki. Suddenly there was a big puff of smoke.

"I'm here!" Kushina said through a large mouthful of ramen. Minato sighed, standing next to her. He didn't fancy going shopping with them.

"What's he doing here?" Inomae demanded. This was their time. Kushina smirked and Minato glared at her.

"He's going to carry our bags" Kushina said, smiling. Misaki's annoyed expression turned to one of incredulity and then to one of triumph.

"You're a wicked girl, Kushina. You're so lucky you're my best friend" Minato snapped. Kushina all but ignored him.

"You're not going to snap at him?" Inomae asked, surprised at the self-control her friend showed. Kushina laughed.

"Oh, he knows I won't talk to him. We're going to ignore him. He's just eye candy to get a cheaper deal. Minato, get over here and go inside. You see that green kimono. I want it" Kushina said. It was a beautiful green kimono and it would look nice for the festival that was the week after Minato's birthday. It wasn't extravagant but it was graceful.

"Whatever" snapped Minato. He led the girls into the shop. As he walked in the girl's heads turned to look at him. There was giggling and Kushina looked at what he was wearing. He did look good…in a white t-shirt with orange flames around the end of the sleeves and the Leaf symbol in the middle. His jeans hung down and were cuffed to show the bandages around leg.

"Why do you have to look so good, damn" murmured Kushina to herself. Minato didn't catch what she said. She didn't even realize she had said it. Misaki and Inomae exchanged looks. Minato walked up to the front desk and noted that the clerk was about his age.

"Hi…" Minato said, smiling. He could do this. He could flirt…and make sure that Kushina wouldn't attack anyone.

"H-hi…" stammered the clerk. She turned a deep red and looked down. Minato smiled even wider. The blush reminded him of Kushina's. The clerk started to hyperventilate then.

"Get the kimono" whispered Misaki. She wanted make sure this would work. Minato nodded and looked down at Kushina.

"My sister really likes that green kimono. Could you by any chance give me a discount on it?" asked Minato, smiling charmingly. The clerk took deep breaths and gave a shaky nod. Kushina scowled as Minato called her his 'sister'. Was that it? Sister? The word sounded annoying even in her own head.

"Oh! Of course. That'll be…" the clerk said. Kushina drowned her out and paid the amount. She looked down as Minato smiled at her. Kushina mouthed the dreaded word again to herself. 'Sister'? What the hell?

"Here you go miss" the clerk said. She handed the box to her and Kushina snatched it. The clerk jerked back and glared at her. Kushina looked down, confused once again. Her eyes fell to the glass case that displayed beautiful barrettes.

"Wow…" whispered Kushina as her eyes fell on the simplest yet most beautiful turquoise green barrette. She wanted it. She wanted it bad. Minato glanced down at it.

"I'd like that barrette" whispered Kushina. The clerk scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Right! It's about 10000 yen. You can't afford it" the clerk sneered. Minato stiffened and gave a forced smile.

"Can I have a discount…about 500 yen off?" Minato asked. The clerk nodded slowly before brightening. She handed him the barrette and Minato gave her the money.

"I like it too. Who would you give it to? I doubt you'd give your sister something as expensive as this" asked the clerk. Minato glared at her angrily suddenly.

"My girlfriend, her!" Minato snapped. Misaki and Inomae exchanged smirks. Kushina felt a thrill in her stomach at the world.

"Y-you said that she was your sister!" protested the clerk. Minato smirked and shrugged.

"I lied. Now don't bad mouth her" Minato snapped. Kushina laughed quietly and turned to Misaki and Inomae.

"Let's go across the street" Kushina suggested. They nodded and they scurried out. Just as Kushina was about to follow a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned. Minato was smiling down at her.

"Come here, you. I hope you don't mind my little white lie" Minato murmured. Kushina didn't mind in the least but she didn't say that. No she didn't.

"I'm a little annoyed" she lied. Minato was unperceptive when it came to girls, she noted. She was lying through her very teeth. Minato looked at her. Her bangs were falling into her eyes and her long hair hung straight to her below her waist. He slid the barrette into her hair to keep it out of her eyes. She smiled softly at him and they walked out of the store.

"That was some show…" Misaki laughed. Minato laughed along with her and green took the edges of Kushina's vision. She shook her head, swiftly and it cleared. Why would she be jealous of one of her greatest friends? Someone she wouldn't be seeing for a year in less than a month.

"Let's go to that store so I can get some clothes" Inomae said, staring at her friend. She was worried for the red head. Lately, the girl had been sighing lately and been staring longingly at her counterpart. Could it be that Kushina…no, Inomae decided. It was too weird to imagine Kushina _liked _Minato, let alone be in love with him.

"Just too good looking for his good" Kushina hissed under her breath once again as she caught a pack of girls looking at him. Kushina walked faster to stand next to Minato. She held her head high and the girls looked away instantly. Everyone knew who Uzumaki Kushina was.

"She's too pretty for her own good" Inomae whispered to herself. It was indeed true. Kushina was extremely pretty. Her vicious and feral attitude distracted people from her beauty most of the time. Being covered in blood half the time didn't make people want to see her anymore than they had to. They walked into the store and Kushina's eyes widened.

"Hello, Tanaka" Kushina said, smirking. Hotaru stiffened at the sound of her voice and spun around. Her face turned ashen pale. Kushina walked past her without another word. Hotaru turned back to the clothing rack. She smiled shyly as Minato nodded at her.

"Minato-kun!" squealed a voice. Now it was Minato's turn to become pale. Kushina jolted and turned to the sound of the voice. Misa…

"Misa-chan. Hello! Goodbye!" Minato said, frantically. Misa was a year younger than Minato so she had no idea who the three other girls with him were.

"Minato-kun! Don't leave!" Misa said, grabbing onto his arm. Kushina stumbled back and stared at Minato.

"Minato-kun, huh?" Kushina asked, amused. Misa finally noticed her and turned to look at her. Misa's eyes widened as she realized how beautiful she was. Kushina's exotic accent hadn't been diluted by Konoha's residents.

"Who are you? I know every kid here in Konoha. Except for you three" Misa said, interested in the girl who looked so different form Konoha people.

"I am Uzumaki Kushina of Uzushiogakure. I am Minato's best friend" Kushina said, her eyes flashing.

"Yamanaka Inomae at your service" Inomae said, smiling pleasantly. Misaki was last. She looked at Misa with distaste.

"Hyuuga Misaki" she said. Misa looked at the three, slightly confused.

"Oh…I thought your best friend was Hino Ken, Minato-kun" Misa said in her little voice. Kushina looked at Misa, coldly.

"No…surely you've heard of me" Kushina said, a slow and cruel smile spreading across her face. Minato looked down at the floor at the coming fight. Misa shook her head.

"No…but your name sounds familiar" Misa said. Kushina laughed and made a few hand signs.

"_I, inu, toru, saru, hitsuji_" Kushina said. Minato's head snapped up as the sword appeared in her hand. Misa's curious face turned to one of horror.

"I have heard of you! You're the Imperial Bloody Dancer!" Misa screamed. Heads turned at the name. Girls backed away as Kushina wielded the sword. Minato sucked his teeth before pushing Kushina behind him.

"Minato-kun! Get away from her!" Misa squealed. Minato laughed and grabbed the hilt from Kushina.

"No pointy objects for you, hun. Send it back…now" Minato said. Kushina sighed and made a hand sign. The sword disappeared and Minato nodded. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" demanded Misa. Kushina smirked and tossed her long red back. Minato laughed quietly.

"Me taming the beautiful monster before you" Minato said. Kushina looked at him in surprise, her cheeks a healthy shade of red. Misaki and Inomae stared at each other in shock as Kushina looked down, embarrassed.

"Minato…" Kushina warned. Minato only laughed and shrugged flippantly.

"I love embarrassing, monster…beautiful monster" he murmured in her ear. And that earned him a weak push.

_In all my life, and the hereafter,_

_I've never seen someone like you_

_You're a knife, sharp and deadly,_

_And its me, that you cut into_

_But I don't mind, in fact I like it,_

_Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on_

_But scared of you_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_Ohhhh_

_Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_Ohhh No I don't mind_

_In her eyes is love and fire, and my heart_

_She's burning through_

_But I don't mind, in fact I like it,_

_Though I'm terrified,_

_I'm turned on but scared of you_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster,_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_And I need her, and I need her_

_Said I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind_

_Playin with my heart and_

_She's playin with my mind._

_And I don't mind I don't I don't mind,_

_No I don't I don't mind, no I don't mind,_

_I don't I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_Ohhh No I don't mind_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_And I need her, said I need her_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_Ohhh ohhhh_

_Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_No I don't mind_

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

_Ohh No I don't mind_

_Lyrics by Ne-Yo_


	15. Decode

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that…**

Decode

Kushina stood her head held high as she stood in the doorway to the Chūnin Arena. Minato stood next to her. He looked impressive. He wore a long white jacket with a high collar over his ninja garb. He looked even better than usual with his serious expression.

"Are you ready?" whispered Kushina. Minato nodded, stiffly. He said nothing to her. Misaki and everyone else stood behind the pair in a line. The two had refused to split.

"Now, announcing the next candidates for Chūnin! Uzumaki Kushina! Namikaze Minato!" Chiyoko shouted. The two walked out, their heads held high. People craned their neck to see the soon to be legendary duo. They were inseparable and merciless. Minato and Kushina exchanged glances.

"When are you going to summon your sword?" Minato asked. Kushina gave him a smirk and shrugged.

"When I get my opponent. I'll scare the crap out of them" Kushina whispered as Kushina announced the rest of the candidates. Hiashi, Misaki, Ryo and Haruka took their rightful places next to the pair.

"The matches have been predetermined. The first match is…Hyuuga Hiashi versus Uzumaki Kushina. You will have seven minutes to prepare" Chiyoko announced. Hiashi's eyes widened slightly before turning into slits.

"You're going down Uzumaki" Hiashi snapped. The rest of the genin rushed off. The only people left were Minato, Hiashi and Kushina.

"Brave words for someone who doesn't know anything about being a ninja. I will see you in the arena, Hyuuga" Kushina said, smiling pleasantly. She turned to Minato and he nodded. She jumped high in the air and landed on his shoulder lightly. There was a puff of smoke and they disappeared. As they reappeared on a low platform they stumbled.

"I need to work on that" Minato murmured. Kushina raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"That was slightly uncomfortable" Kushina noted. Minato said not a word to her and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Why won't you talk to me, Minato?" she demanded. Minato turned to her yet once again said nothing.

"Minato! I'm serious!" she said. He nodded slowly.

"Why do I need to talk to you?" Minato asked, coldly. Kushina stared at him, a hurt expression on her face. She didn't even notice the three witnesses, pressed against the back wall.

"What do you mean?" demanded Kushina. Minato shrugged, flippantly and leaned against the wall.

"You can do this on your own. You don't _need _to talk to me" Minato said, coolly. The next thing he knew he was reeling in pain. He grabbed his arm and stared at her in shock. For the first time he saw tears in the girl's eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up, Minato! You want to know why I _need _to talk to you? If you value my sanity and your life you'll talk to me. And don't even try to win this fight with your…ways. You won't take away my pride! No…not this time!" Kushina ranted. Minato backed away from the girl who was ready to throttle him.

"Wait…Kushina!" Minato said. But he couldn't catch the teenager's attention. She was on a roll.

"Oh, Minato! When I said I see you, I meant it. You don't think I can see what kind of man you are? Well, I can even if no else can. So start acting like one, dammit! You're being petty for no reason. Why won't you freaking talk to me!" Kushina screamed. Minato looked at their comrades and grabbed her by the shoulders. He dragged her to the stairwell.

"Listen, Kushina. I swear I'm not trying to ignore you…it's just that…" Minato said. Kushina cut him off once again.

"Do you think I want to care this much? Do you really think I want to feel that I'd go insane if I don't talk to you? Do you think—" Kushina shouted. The next moment she knew she was pressed against the wall, Minato pressed against her. She turned red at the extreme proximity.

"Do you ever let other people talk?" he whispered. Kushina nodded and looked at him through wide eyes. Her blush subsided as a thought occurred to her.

"Only you" she murmured back. Minato was surprised though his face didn't show it. Uzumaki Kushina was flirting with _him_? Well, that was certainly new. And appreciated, he noted.

"You're a bit of a flirt, Uzumaki" Minato said, grinning. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Maybe…just maybe it's only you. You're a bit of a flirt yourself, Namikaze" she said. She felt natural flirting with her best friend though it was far from natural according to the comrades spying on them.

"I like how you speak" Minato whispered. Kushina looked at Minato, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Minato smiled at her confusion. It was cute. Too cute.

"Your accent is undeniably sexy. I've thought that since I first met you" Minato whispered. Kushina smiled slowly.

"Really? I've been suppressing my accent for a while" Kushina purred. Her accent was full fledged now. Minato drowned her voice. Her voice…everything about her oozed sexy and he wanted her. This wasn't good. This was bad. This was so very, very bad…

"Hmm…you have to go" Minato remarked. Kushina nodded and tried to move from under Minato. She only resulted in wanting to stay there even more.

"Maybe I don't want to go…" Kushina flirted, blatantly. It caused Minato to grin even wider now. He liked the flirtatious Kushina…he liked her a lot.

"I suggest you do. Now for luck…" Minato whispered. Kushina scoffed and leaned in so that their noses were touching.

"Like I need luck" she murmured. The blonde teenager opposite her rolled his eyes, slowly.

"You'll like your good luck charm" Minato said. Kushina raised an eyebrow, slowly and it was arched gracefully.

"Really? We'll see. Well give it to me" Kushina said. Minato laughed at her impatience.

"Patience is ideal for lady" Minato muttered. Kushina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If you've forgotten I'm a monster. Rawr" she said, playfully growling. Minato only felt more captivated by his best friends. He knew fully well that these feelings were not good to have for a best friend but at the moment he could give less than a damn.

"Not just a monster. _My _monster. My beautiful monster" Minato said, smiling at her. She laughed quietly and nodded.

"I am. Now give me my good luck charm…Minato-kun" she murmured. She looked at him with false sweetness but Minato was surprised. He didn't show it. He only grinned wider and leaned in, his lips on hers. They deepened the kiss and stood there, making out to put it bluntly. They kissed with a fierceness that surprised those who were watching. They didn't separate for air for what seemed to be minutes.

"I think I liked that. I'm sure I'll win now. Maybe…one more" Kushina said, breathless. Minato gave a shaky laugh.

"Right…go kick some ass, Kushina" Minato said. Kushina laughed and kissed his cheek. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We speak of this to no one" she whispered. Minato nodded once and looked away from her. He was feeling the urge to kiss her again.

"That was fun…" Minato murmured back. She smiled but didn't turn red as he expected. He leaned back and she felt anger at being free from him again. She wanted to kiss him again and again but that was her best friend. It wasn't right to be a friend with benefits. It was immoral…or that was what she would tell herself.

"It was…it was a lot of fun. Let's do this again. See you, Namikaze" she said. She slipped from underneath him and walked past him slowly. She walked towards the staircase before pausing.

"Namikaze?" she said.

"Hmmm?" he asked, slowly. Kushina looked down the stairs.

"It seems we have an audience. Ryo. Haruka. Misaki. Hyuuga" Kushina said, her voice coming from smooth to annoyed. The perpetrators trudged up the stairs unwillingly. They were all shocked, so much that their mouths hung open.

"How much did you hear?" snapped Minato. Haruka was the first one to break away enough from his shock to speak.

"We c-came w-when y-y-you w-were t-talking a-a-ab-about her a-accent" Haruka stammered. Ryo stepped forward next.

"Was that…wise, Kushina-chan? He's your best friend" Ryo said, obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation. Kushina smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'll do with my best friend what I bloody well please" Kushina said, giving a head roll and a devilish smile. Minato smirked back at her and then his face turned cold once he turned back to the eavesdroppers.

"You will not say a word. Misaki-chan I trust you. But Hyuuga Hiashi, Suzuki Ryo, and Endo Haruka I do not trust" Minato snapped. Kushina leaned against the wall and a thought occurred to me.

"Were you watching?" Kushina asked. Now Misaki looked down, ashamed of herself. She exchanged a glance with her cousin.

"Well…sort of. We heard you talking or flirting, more accurately, and then there was silence and we looked and we saw you making out. Then we got awkward and wouldn't even look at each other" Misaki said. Kushina smirked, amused.

"You won't say anything or you'll face the wrath of us" Kushina warned. The four nodded and Hiashi looked at Kushina, strangely.

"It is time for me to win our match" Hiashi said. Kushina laughed and shrugged.

"We'll see. I'll be down a minute. Go" Kushina commanded. They nodded and scurried out of the stairway.

"You're going to be late" Minato commented. Kushina's face was one of seriousness yet amusement.

"Do you see…what we've done? We're going make such fools of ourselves. What are you thinking?" Kushina asked as Minato smiled softly at her.

"My thoughts you can't decode…you're still my best friend. This changes nothing. We'll act as if it didn't happen" Minato whispered. Kushina nodded though there was an ache in her stomach.

"How did we get here? I used to know you so well…I think I know" Kushina breathed. Minato crossed over to her swiftly and took her chin and made her look up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, lowly almost afraid to know the answer…because he thought he knew it as well...

"There is something…I see in you. It might kill me but…I want it to be true" she murmured. Before she pulled away she was crushed into a giant hug and Minato let her go.

"Go…you're late" he whispered. She nodded, her eyes wide. She ran down the stairs, two at a time and landed in the arena. Chiyoko's grim face brightened.

"You're late. If you were any later Hyuuga would've won by default. Where were you?" Chiyoko asked. Kushina grinned.

"Making out with my best friend" she remarked. Chiyoko's eyes widened and then she laughed, thinking it was joke.

"Seriously. Where were you?" asked Chiyoko. Kushina laughed loudly and placed her feet apart, in a stance.

"Upstairs, getting ready and getting a good luck charm" Kushina answered. It wasn't exactly the truth but no one could say she was lying. She had tried to be honest but the proctor hadn't believed her.

"The match of Hyuuga Hiashi versus Uzumaki Kushina has now commenced!"

There was a roar of approval and the matched started.

"_Ryūketsu no me!_"

"_Byakugan!_"

* * *

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win_

_You're losing sight_

_All the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so")_

_On my own_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

_Lyrics by Paramore_


	16. Shadowland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm sorry about that. If I did Naruto wouldn't be named Naruto. It would be named Minato and it would be this story. And then there would be a sequel named 'Naruto'. Dattebayo!**

Shadowland

Kushina's eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Her eyes flashed open and the high officials stared in wonder and her eyes.

"Forfeit" snapped Hiashi. Kushina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Never! I told you I would never forfeit. I don't give up!" Kushina snapped. She made a hand sign but suddenly Hiashi was holding her wrist. She dropped her hands and shoved him off of her.

"Get off! Don't touch me!" she snapped. Hiashi's eyes widened and he smirked, triumphantly.

"You didn't mind when Namikaze Minato touched you! And he did much more than I did!" Hiashi shouted. Kushina's face grew drawn and her skin had a grey and green tinge. Minato's eyes widened as he felt the eyes of his comrades on him. He wouldn't stoop that low to make her forfeit…would he?

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" shouted Kushina. But she couldn't move. She was stiff and she could feel thousands of eyes on her in surprise. Everyone knew who Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were. And everyone in Konoha knew that they were best friends. Kushina wasn't supposed to be busying herself with boys…until now that is. Ren glared down from his spot next to his father.

"Oh don't even bother, Uzumaki. I grabbed your wrist. You didn't mind when Namikaze was feeling you up. Isn't that why you were late? Because you were making out in the stairway? Right? Now it's obvious you don't value your ninja career over a good time, right?" Hiashi snarled. He was getting excited. This was fun, he noted.

"Shut up…this is not happening" Kushina moaned as gasps rang through the crowd. Suddenly she screamed in pain, clutching her neck. She fell to her knees.

"_Ignore him!_ _Now! It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter, 'Shina. He doesn't know anything_" Minato whispered in her mind. Kushina nodded and the seal wrapped around her neck. She relaxed as his prescence left her mind. Now it was an open connection if she needed his help.

"So what's it going to be? You either forfeit or I send out transcripts of the exact conversation to every ninja in the village. I heard much more than the others. I was there from the beginning. My Byakugan is quite helpful when looking but I used chakra to enhance my hearing. I heard everything" Hiashi said, smirking. He had won as she looked down. She suddenly stood and raced forward, not giving Hiashi any chance to block it except for…

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten_" shouted Hiashi as a chakra shield formed around him. Kushina jumped to avoid the chakra and made hand signs in the air.

"_I, inu, toru, saru, hitsuji!_" Kushina said as she flipped to the other side. The sword appeared in her hand accompanied by a puff of smoke. She lunged forward out of the smoke as the jutsu stopped and sliced down. Hiashi jerked back to avoid the sword as it grazed over him. He smirked when it was wiped from his face. Kushina landed on him and threw her sword down. She was straddling him and he was squirming.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" she screeched with every punch. Everyone stared in shock at her bluntness. There was no technique whatsoever except brute strength. She realized what she was doing and flipped off of him. Hiashi grabbed her sword and poised it at her.

"Don't you dare move or I'll run you through" Hiashi snapped. Kushina looked at him in shock before she burst out in laughter. The Hyuuga stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"That sword will not obey you. The _Chi no ken _will not obey anyone but me. It is a living object. And it will remember who it belongs to" Kushina said as she lifted her hand. She made a hand sign.

"What are you going to do now without your weapon?" demanded Hiashi. Kushina smiled.

"I don't need it. It will do what it was made to do. It is the Sword of Blood. It calls for blood every time it is summoned" Kushina said, smiling. As she said it. Her chakra flared out of her hands and she channeled it into the sword. Hiashi dropped it as if he had been burned.

"Your chakra…it's scalding hot!" Hiashi shouted. Kushina laughed and nodded.

"It is…that is the bloodlust. Come" commanded Kushina. The sword flew into her hand. She breathed deeply as the connection grew stronger.

"Here we go…" whispered Kushina. She slashed down with her sword and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Minato…I need to do this. You can't send out transcripts if you can't move. _Fūton: Atsugai!_" Kushina shouted. The air grew still and the air collected in a mass and everyone slumped in their seats as the air pressure grew. The air was brought into a ball in front of Kushina. Minato cried out in pain and Kushina froze her eyes wide in pain as well.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted up at him. People stared as he fell to his knees and panted in pain as his energy was taken. It flew at Hiashi suddenly. As it connected with him he made a hand sign.

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten_" he shouted. The rotation began but he was blasted back by the force and he hit the wall. Kushina breathed heavily as the jutsu had used a lot of chakra. She gasped in air.

"You're still up!" she shouted as the dust cleared to show Hiashi struggling to stand. He flashed her a weak grin.

"Don't grin at me" she hissed. It disappeared and he sneered at her. She nodded and he struggled up.

"Just forfeit if you don't have enough chakra" Hiashi warned. Kushina laughed, shaking her head.

"When hell freezes over! Go ahead tell everyone that I flirted with my best friend. That we made out. I'm not ashamed and I don't give a damn. But if you do it remember that you're getting yourself a one way ticket into a world of pain" Kushina said, lowly. Hiashi flinched violently at the rage in her eyes. Kushina staggered up and raced at him, her sword ready. She slashed, violently as he dodged. The chakra in the sword sliced through his clothing and left burn marks on his skin. She laughed, harshly.

"_I'm so sorry, Minato. I thought it would finish him,_" Kushina thought. She could feel Minato nodding. She froze and smiled softly.

"Is that all you got?" demanded Hiashi. He got into Gentle Fist stance. She held her sword tighter, scared of what she knew was coming. He wouldn't take her chakra. He wouldn't!

"_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_" shouted Hiashi. He jabbed at her and she wheezed as she fell to her knees. Chiyoko had her hand outstretched. Kushina was quickly losing consciousness. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Hmm…you're not as touch as you think. Selfish, dirty slut" laughed Hiashi. He kicked her in the side and he continued to kick her.

"_You aren't alone, Kussssshina_" hissed a voice in her ear. It wasn't Minato and the seal was closing. Something was cutting the connection.

"_Who are you?_" she whispered in her head. The voice laughed and was definitely feminine.

"_I am…your essence…your Ryūketsu no me. I am Mitsuko, resurrected into your eyes. I will help me…if you let me. You hear what he's calling you. A slut! A whore! A bitch! Kill him. Shed blood_" the voice shouted. Kushina shuddered as another kick connected with her body.

"Uzumaki Kushina you're nothing but a skank! A whore! A tramp! You think you're amazing but you're nothing but a hooker-in-training and Namikaze is your pimp, right?" Hiashi hissed, cruelly. She cracked an eye and looked up. Minato was glaring at Hiashi with such rage that he was shaking. Misaki, Haruka and Ryo were holding him back and he was close to knocking all of them over just to murder Hiashi.

"Proctor! I think we should continue the match. She's not dead…_yet_" Hiashi laughed, angrily. He punched down into her stomach and her back arched, blood spilling from her mouth. Her eyes closed and she saw her eyes reflected back at her.

"_Give me control! Now! We are one and the same. Let your bloodlust reign!_" Mitsuko shouted in her mind. Kushina nodded slowly and relinquished the hold on her mind. But she was in control of her body and Mitsuko gave her strength. A foot flew at her and she caught him by the ankle. She was up in a millisecond, holding Hiashi by the ankle in the air.

"You dare! You dare call the Uzumaki heir a whore! A SLUT! I'll kill you!" she screeched. She only flicked her wrist but he flew against the wall. She was suddenly in front of him, holding him by the neck to the wall. Her hair was floating around her and writhing like snakes. She was angry beyond repair. There was only one who could stop her and he wasn't allowed to intervene.

"Someone! She's going to kill him! Get Namikaze!" Chiyoko shouted, as Hiashi turned blue. The three comrades relinquished Minato and he jumped down into the arena, landing gracefully. Misaki landed next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't kill him! He's my cousin and might even be my betrothed. He's an ass but…just don't kill him" Misaki warned. Minato gave her a cruel and cold smile.

"I'll try my best. I can't make promises" he said. Kushina was cackling loudly and she punched Hiashi across the face. His head hit the wall and crack appeared in the wall.

"What the hell? You aren't Uzumaki" choked out Hiashi in short breaths. He attempted to take a deep breath but his broken ribs restricted him. He took a shallow breath.

"No. I'm not! I am Mitsuko, first female Uzumaki heir. Uzumaki Kushina's _Ryūketsu no me _is my reincarnation. She isn't a slut! She isn't a whore! She is who she is and if you don't understand that you die" Mitsuko cackled. Suddenly the writhing of her hair grew softer and Kushina was in control again. However, her bloodlust didn't relent and Mitsuko took control once again. If anything she squeezed tighter. She drew her sword and poised it at his stomach.

"Why shouldn't I run you through?" Kushina screeched. Hiashi couldn't give an answer as he was being choked.

"Oh you can't answer! Well, we'll have to make sure you don't say anything again!" Kushina cackled. She threw the sword forward and suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and threw her fist forward. Minato grabbed the other one and twisted her arms so that she was looking anywhere but him.

"I'll give you an answer. You aren't a soulless automaton. You're anything but. You're everything but a murderer. Don't become one now. You're not a slut. You're not a whore. You're amazing, great, and kind but you aren't a murder. Get on your knees…NOW!" Minato roared. Kushina fell at command and Minato placed his hand on the seal roughly and pulled back quickly. He worked quickly. It was like a dance as he drew on the ground a seal. Where he touched it quickly turned black like ink. Suddenly Kushina was in the middle of a giant copy of the seal on the back of her neck.

"Get out of the way! Now!" shouted Minato. Misaki grabbed Hiashi and jerked back. Chiyoko dodged out of the way as she watched in wonder.

"She was going wild before. What happened?" asked the Fire Daiymo from next to the Hokage. Ren answered.

"She said once that there was only one thing she would never hurt…her territory. That's him…Namikaze Minato one of the strongest ninjas in the village. She's his counterpart. They're like Yin and Yang. He is calm, calculating and kind to those who deserve his kindness. She is fiery, impulsive and cruel. Yet they seem to belong to each other" Ren said, bitterly. They watched as Minato took her by the face.

"Stop! Now…or I'll get Kasandora…I NEED UZUMAKI MINAKO! NOW OR IT WON'T WORK!" Minato roared. Minako jumped from the stands and landed lightly. She was wearing her customary long Whirlpool kimono. She walked forward gracefully, her head held high.

"Mitsuko?" Minako asked, quietly. Everyone could hear her as it echoed against the walls. Kushina looked up, grinning.

"Yes, Kasandora?" asked Kushina, in a voice that wasn't her own. Minato looked down at her coldly.

"You're not mine anymore, Kushina. Not anymore unless you get control of your body. If you don't you're a coward. Nothing but a coward. You're too scared to see the world and get hurt. Don't be a coward. Not like Hyuuga" Minato spat. Kushina's eyes widened.

"I'm no coward!" she screamed. Minato smiled, widely and nodded. He kneeled down and Minako followed him, standing, her face grim.

"No…you aren't. You took control. Now, I need you to do something for me. You're going to give Minako the sword. She's going to help me. You're dangerously low on chakra. Once our chakra connects it will cause a giant rope to appear between us. Mitsuko will control me as well. You have to, have to try to take control…for the both of us. She will cut the rope once I finish the seal. Understood?" asked Minato. Kushina nodded weakly. She threw the sword into the wall and Minako wrenched it out. Minato pressed his hands against her neck and drew back. Instead of a blue chakra rope it was a swirl of white and blue. Minato's back arched and he began drawing his hand back weakly.

"Give back the _Chi no ken_" commanded Minato as his eyes grew glassy. Mitsuko as Kushina smirked in triumph as she controlled his mind, his soul. However, will power made him continue to move the chakra through her body. He released the block chakra points.

"As your prophetess release your hold on Kushina's territory. You aren't allowed to touch one hair on him" Minako snapped, angrily. Kushina stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"You were always such a stick in the mud, sometimes. Fine!" the possessed red head sighed. Minato's eyes grew clear and Kushina looked back at him, sending him a smile.

"You're hot…no wonder Kushina chose you to be her soul—" Mitsuko began. Minako silenced her with a harsh look.

"As Uzumaki prophetess I warn you not to relay information that affects people's futures. If you affect the future Kushina will not get her…salvation and no Uzumaki has been denied her salvation…except you" Minako said. Kushina's face hardened and she looked at Minato. He was glaring in concentration as she felt her chakra free. She started to stand when Minato appeared in front of her. She gasped as he touched her forehead and then the barrette in her hair. She felt chakra being channeled into it and suddenly the gigantic seal glowed with the white and blue chakra.

She tossed and tried to get up once again. Chains of chakra formed on her hands and kept her kneeling and looking up at Minato.

"Mitsuko…get out!" Minato commanded. Kushina's back arched and suddenly her eyes rolled back and glowed white. They rolled back in focus and Minato glared at her angrily as his chakra tried to penetrate her eyes.

"Make me!" Mitsuko snapped. Minato smirked and leaned in shielded them from the audience.

"I will…if you turn red, I'll know it's you" Minato whispered. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips and Kushina turned a deep red. Minato smiled and he channeled his chakra into her eyes. Her eyes rolled back and glowed blue. Minato smiled without humor.

"Good…now Minako cut it…she's going into me!" Minato commanded. Minako tried to slice down but she flew back. Minako's eyes widened.

"She drained the chakra out of it! It won't cut" Minako said. Minato groaned and took the sword from her. Some of the chakra escaped the rope and went into the sword. He stood tall but his eyes were becoming glassy.

"That's…enough…for a clean cut. You need both of our chakra. Hurry up" Minato snapped. Minako glared at him.

"I'm just as freaked as you with this new jutsu seal thing you have. Shut up" Minako ordered. Even as he was being possessed Minato couldn't resist rolling his eyes at her.

"Whatever, hurry up" Minato snapped. Suddenly his eyes mirrored the _Ryūketsu no me_. Minako rushed over to Kushina who was slumped and chained still.

"Kushina! Wake up! I need you to put chakra in here" Minako said, harshly. Kushina's head snapped up and she was grinning.

"I'm awake. Hurry up before she splits her spirit and takes control of both of us" Kushina rasped. Minako nodded and Kushina grabbed onto the sword and sliced her hand on it. Blood dripped on it and the sword gained an unearthly glow.

"Blood for it's mistress. That should do it" Kushina said. Minako nodded and stood. She threw it down and the force of the splitting forced the pair away from each other. Minato stumbled but stood up. Kushina sat chained. Minato flipped over her head and put a finger on her forehead and a one handed 'Tiger' hand seal.

"Release" he said, quietly. The chain's suddenly released and her sunk into the giant seal. The giant seal started to swirl inwards just as Kushina's did when it deactivated. Kushina screamed in pain as the seal closed. Her eyes flashed as she stared at Minato.

"I'll get you! I don't give a damn if you're her soulmate! I'll _kill _you" Mitsuko screamed in pain and rage. Minato's showed no emotion. He wasn't surprised in the least by the revealing of who Kushina really was to him. He already knew. He turned to Minako.

"Take that memory and throw it out. That little scream about who I am to Kushina. Do something about it" Minato said, coldly. Minako's shock was still evident. She made about eight hand signs.

"_Tori, saru, hitsuji, uma, mi, tatsu, u, tora!_" Minako said, quickly. She made a hand sign that previously hadn't existed.

"It's not a jutsu…" Minako whispered. Minato laughed bitterly.

"Get it out of her head!" Minato said. Minako nodded but looked back at him.

"I might mess up her mind. I'm not perfect" Minako said. Minato glared at her and shrugged.

"_Be _perfect" snapped Minato. Minako glared at him and nodded.

"Fine! _As Kasandora I command you Mitsuko to purge the memories over your speech away from the Uzumaki heiress_…prophecy…speech…coming!" panted Minako. She grabbed her eyes as she went into the prophecy. It wasn't a vision. Her eyes glowed silver.

"What the hell? Do we need a doctor?" demanded Chiyoko. Minato held up a hand.

"_It's for you Minato…only for you, future leader. And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. The wind may take you so far away, always remember your pride…always remember her. Never forget her as long as you live. Forget and you __**both **__die. You must return in a year to stop the war that was never meant to be…_" Minako said in a raspy voice. Minato nodded sharply. He picked up the passed out Kushina and Minako's eyes stopped glowing. Minako swooned and stood up, strongly.

"Let's go. I'd appreciate that I don't have my match right after hers. Thank you" Minato said. Chiyoko looked at the awestruck crowd and then at the Lord Hokage. He nodded once and Minato disappeared. Minako stood looking up into the stands. Her eyes flashed silver and she jolted. She looked up at the Lord Hokage.

"_He is shunned. He __**asked **__you to say he was a hero. The Yondaime Hokage demanded it! He stopped the war! You should've done what they both asked. But he becomes a hero. That boy is the new Sage of the Six Paths due to you not honoring your promise to him. The jyuubi will never wreck havoc again. The moon will fall and a savior will ride. Those who surpass their mentors, the Sannin will fight to the end as the moon falls…you will not be their to witness it. The new Sannin will rise and the Snake will fall along with the moon as the Slug and Toad rises like the sun…_" Minako hissed. She disappeared in a silver fog and Chiyoko stared in shock. The Hokage stared as well. Chiyoko cleared her throat. Ren appeared next to her.

"Um…I think they should get automatic Chunin status. He created that seal and she's…she's scary as hell. She should be Jonin dammit…announce the next match. Namikaze doesn't want to go next. Since he saved us from a massacre I suggest you listen" Chiyoko said. Ren nodded in agreement.

"Announce the winner. Hyuuga's almost dead" Ren said. Chiyoko nodded and stepped forward.

"In light of the circumstances of Hyuuga Hiashi's almost death the winner is Uzumaki Kushina!" Chiyoko said. The stands were quiet before erupting into cheers and applause.

"Who knew they'd like a bloodthirsty monster?" joked Ren. Chiyoko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shut up…it was a good show. We need his body out of here. Anyway…the next match is Endo Haruka versus Hyuuga Misaki!" Chiyoko announced. There were more cheers and medic nin rushed out and picked up Hiashi. They disappeared as soon as they had appeared.

"He's devoted to her. Don't mess that up" Chiyoko murmured, bitterly almost. Ren looked at his partner in surprise. She was smiling at him.

"What do you mean? Why does everyone think I'm interested in a thirteen year old!" Ren protested as they stepped to the side.

"Because you obviously aren't after the fortune telling Uzumaki who just told your father a dire prophecy" Chiyoko said, pointedly. Before he could respond to that she turned away from him and he knew that meant to drop the conversation.

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Shadowland_

_The leaves have fallen_

_This shadowed land_

_This was our home_

_The river's dry_

_The ground has broken_

_So I must go_

_Now I must go_

_And where the journey may lead me_

_Let your prayers be my guide_

_I cannot stay here, my family_

_But I'll remember my pride_

_Prideland_

_I have no choice_

_My land_

_I will find my way_

_Tear-stained_

_Lea halalela_

_Dry land_

_Take this_

_Take this prayer_

_With you_

_What lies out there_

_Fatshe leso_

_Lea halalela_

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Always remember your pride_

_And where the journey may lead you_

_Giza buyabo, giza buyabo_

_Let this prayer be your guide_

_I will return, I will return_

_Beso bo_

_Though it may take you so far away_

_Giza buyabo, I will return_

_Always remember your pride_

_Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo_

_Beso bo, my people, beso bo_

_Lyrics by The Lion King Cast_


	17. The Stampede

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that.**

The Stampede

Kushina jolted awake and her eyes widened as she saw Ryo and Haruka bent close up. She cringed into the familiar person that was holding her. She buried her face in his chest and shuddered at the memory of being possessed.

"She…she did that! I didn't do it! I swear!" Kushina screamed. Minato looked down at her, his face unfathomable. Haruka glared at him.

"You don't care about Kushina-chan! Comfort her. I have to go soon! I only have five minutes," Haruka commanded. Minato gave a humorless laugh and lifted her slightly.

"You don't know if that's Kushina. I sealed it but there might be lingering traces. Kushina, look at me" Minato said, softly. Kushina lifted her head and Minato's nose flared at seeing her eyes.

"That's not her. Not yet. She wouldn't listen to me. Deactivate your eyes, please" Minato said. Kushina nodded slowly and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were once again a vibrant green.

"She made me! She said that he deserved to die…that he shouldn't talk to the Uzumaki heir like that. I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean it" Kushina said, frantically. Minato smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you didn't. No one blames you. We have good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear? Haruka can tell the bad news. He can be the one who gets killed for relaying the news" Minato said, trying to make her smile. He succeeded. Kushina grinned at him and turned her grin on Haruka who was starting to look a little scared.

"Well, good news first, I think. We can keep Haruka here for a minute or two…unless you have to go make out with someone" Kushina joked. Haruka smirked at her.

"Kushina-chan, that's you. Only you make out with your best friend. Anyway, Namikaze tell her" Haruka snapped, jokingly. Minato nodded and held up his hand and sighed.

"Patience. Anyway, good news…most likely they're giving you Chūnin status and with my display of seals most likely me as well. Oh yeah, you also didn't draw any blood" Minato said, speaking of her proudly. Kushina smiled and then turned to Haruka.

"Bad news?" she asked, quietly. Haruka grinned and walked over to the gate and stood up on it.

"You almost choked him to death and you terrified a bunch of little kids. Bye!" Haruka said. Kushina stared at him in shock as he fell backwards. She heard a thump and Ryo looked over the railing and shook his head.

"The idiot fell on his head. He should've just walked down the stairs. It isn't that hard even with the little stamina he has" Ryo said. Kushina rolled her eyes and noted that Ryo looked tense.

"Are you okay? You looked worried" Kushina said, sitting up in Minato's lap. Ryo bit his lip and shrugged. He glanced at Minato who was smirking at him.

"Ask your boyfriend. He knows. He is your soul—" Ryo said. Minato glared at him and gave an exaggerated sigh. He put his hands over Kushina's ears tightly so that she wouldn't get to hear.

"Minako didn't alter her memory for her health. She altered it so we wouldn't have any problems. I'll tell her later…maybe in the next two years but not now. I'm going to let her hear again. No comments about who I am to her, got it?" demanded Minato. Ryo rolled his eyes and nodded. Minato let go and got a punch in the chest. He was surprised that Kushina wasn't groaning in pain. He was actually quite muscled with his constant training.

"What the hell was that?" Kushina snapped. Minato pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"You obviously got your strength back pretty quickly. Anyway, what Ryo was talking about was the fact that he's afraid to face me. He's getting his wish, to fight me. But now that he's seen what I'm truly capable of he's not so sure. If I was able to seal your alter ego than I can surely fight. You got that right…" Minato said, grinning. Ryo glared at him.

"Yeah, no need to tell everyone that I'm afraid of you. That's not cool" Ryo snapped, to himself mostly. They didn't pay attention the fight that was happening just a few yards away. They heard Haruka and Misaki's shouts of pain.

"I wonder whose winning" Kushina remarked after ten minutes of silence. Ryo looked over the railing and grinned.

"What happened?" asked Minato. He couldn't exactly get up. Kushina was curled up on his lap and her blood red hair was all over the place at that point.

"Haruka isn't half bad. He slammed Misaki down but then she seemed to rotate on her side and do Rotation with her feet. She's…wow! She's doing Rotation with her feet and then…she's standing on her hands and doing Rotation. Haruka's just staring like an idiot. Seriously! You need to look. She's good" Ryo said, fascinated at the match and possibly the Hyuuga girl. Kushina got up to watch her two friends fight. Minato followed and stood next to her.

It was true. Misaki was effortlessly spinning on her hands with her feet spinning along with her. She balanced on one hand and jumped up. She got into the Gentle Fist stance.

"_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_" she announced. She jabbed forward twice, then four times, then eight, then sixteen, and then thirty-two. Haruka could dodge some and he kicked out before Misaki could finish the final sixty-four jabs. Misaki wasn't prepared for it and it stopped her jutsu. She flew back but she threw her hands out to grasp the ground. She stood up straighter and took a deep breath. She looked down. Her light blue ninja garb was getting heavy. She took off her weapons pouch and unzipped her jacket. It fell away to reveal a light blue mesh top. She slid on a pair of black gloves. She took a kunai and cut her light blue pants up to her lower thigh. The bandages around her legs were much more pronounced now.

"Want to fight? Come on" Misaki smirked. She clenched her hands into fist and they glowed blue with chakra. She made a claw with one hand and Kushina looked into the stands. She could see Misaki's father smiling in triumph.

Haruka ran forward and Misaki took a deep breath as if she were getting ready to die.

"_Hakke____Kuushou_" Misaki shouted as she thrust her clawed hand out. Haruka flew back, hitting his back against the wall. Misaki ran forward and got into the Gentle Fist stance. She looked so graceful. She was standing right in front of him as he struggled to stand.

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten_" Misaki said, not giving Haruka a chance to get back up. She was spinning and Haruka continued to slam into both the chakra spin and the wall. Misaki stopped the jutsu and looked at Haruka. His face was bloody and there were bruises on his arms and legs.

"Don't stop now, Misaki…you can win" Haruka coughed. Misaki stared, her mouth slightly open. She glared at him and gave him a brutal punch across the face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare let me win, Endo Haruka! How dare you!" Misaki shouted, angrily. Haruka stood there as another fist flew forward. Suddenly Misaki was thrust backwards. Haruka stood, a sneer on his face.

"He was letting her win?" Ryo asked, surprised. Kushina froze and a smile burst on his face.

"Haruka…he knows that if she doesn't win that she'd get in trouble. He was trying to let her become a Chūnin" Kushina answered. Minato nodded slowly, his face surprised and a little impressed.

"You want to fight? Fine!" Haruka shouted. He shot forward. Misaki ran forward as well. Haruka took out a kunai and Misaki took out the kunai holding her hair in a twist. The dark blue mane hung behind her now. She snarled at Haruka. He was gathering chakra and instead of blue it was a pale yellow.

"His chakra is different" Minato remarked. Kushina nodded in agreement. They were about to meet.

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten_" she screamed as they met. She was spinning like a top and they were both blasted back. They both plummeted towards the ground. There were two giant noises as they impacted the ground. The rock shattered into two small craters. They rose gasping for breath. They glared at each other.

"You're pretty good" Haruka gasped. Misaki smirked at him and snapped her gloves back into place.

"You're not bad yourself. Unfortunately, you don't have the Hyuuga genius or chakra control. Come at me" Misaki smirked, gasping for air. Haruka charged forward. Misaki took a deep breath and centered herself. As she opened her eyes again she stared in horror at twelve different Harukas.

"Always be aware and never close your eyes, ninja rule 78" all of the Haruka said, smirking. Misaki cursed under breath as they charged at her. She slid into Gentle Fist style, one arm pointing directly down and the other up. They were closing in on her, quickly and all around. Suddenly the ground glowed green and she was in the middle of a Yin-Yang with the outside rimmed with a circle and kanji.

"Which of us is the real one?" the clones asked. Misaki sighed and judged whether she had enough chakra. Just enough.

"We'll see in a minute" she laughed. Suddenly she was serious and she gathered her chakra in her pointed hands. She activated her Byakugan as it had returned to normal when she had hit the ground.

"_Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou_" she shouted. Everyone stared in shock. How did a Genin know Eight Divine Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand? She jabbed forward in succession, never stopping. Two. Four. Eight. Sixteen. Thirty-two. Sixty-four. The clones had disappeared and only Haruka was left. He stood ready and sighed.

"It was good until I forgot you could do that" Haruka sighed. Misaki didn't relent as she saw an opening. One-Hundred Twenty-Eight. Haruka fell to his knees as she stood up straight.

"That's for trying to let me win" Misaki snapped. Haruka grinned and sighed, quietly. He touched her hand softly and she looked at him coldly.

"And this is for fighting me. I always leave my mark" Haruka said, quietly. Suddenly a kunai was sticking out through Misaki's hand. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain as a clone of Haruka's stabbed through her other hand.

"My hands! My hands!" she shrieked. Haruka grinned, tiredly. She screamed in pain as she stared at her bleeding hands.

"I know your blind spot. I'm no idiot. I may not have the Hyuuga genius but Endo genius is just as good. I don't lose without dealing damage. With what you did to me you had to lose the one thing that you can't fight without. No Gentle Fist for you" Haruka laughed, bitterly. Misaki screamed in agony as the clone cut in to her back. She spun around and dealed a kick. The clone disappeared and the kunai clattered to the ground.

"I'll gouge your eyes out! My hands!" Misaki screamed in agony. Blood streamed from the holes. She spun her leg at Haruka. Haruka laughed as he ducked. Misaki's eyes streamed with tears as she looked at the wounds.

"With my luck you might never use Gentle Fist again" Haruka laughed. Kushina stared in horror with Ryo. He was a genius…a clone was sneaking behind her as he mentally tormented her. They all knew she would use her hands again. She didn't under the mental torture.

"You ended me!" screamed Misaki. She threw a fist forward and Haruka caught it and squeezed it. Misaki shrieked in pain. She gave a bitter smile.

"You took away my hands. I'll take away something precious to you" Misaki screeched. Haruka's eyes widened as Misaki picked up the kunai that had damaged her hands.

"If can't have my hands you can't have your legs. I'll do Rotation over your legs. I'll crush them and I'll amputate them. Right here" Misaki said, grinning viciously at him. She got into stance.

"The chakra would potentially crush your hands if you used them" Haruka lied, quickly. Misaki laughed and shrugged.

"You're forgetting that I don't normally do Rotation with my hands unlike Hiashi. I do it with my feet" Misaki said. Haruka nodded slightly, signaling the clones. Suddenly they appeared next to Misaki. She looked at Haruka, smiling as the clones forced her on her knees. Haruka stumbled up and held up her hair.

"Should I take off your pretty head as well?" Haruka demanded. Misaki stared at Haruka and shook her head.

"You know what…I bet I could risk my hands for this. If I kill you don't blame me" Misaki said. She didn't even get into the correct stance. While still on her knees she pointed one arm down and the other one up.

"_Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou_" Misaki shouted. She jabbed while on her knees and the clones disappeared. She turned and suddenly stopped. She lay on her side and took a deep breath.

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten_" she announced. Haruka flew back and hit the ground. Misaki held the kunai over her head.

"You really are Uzumaki Kushina's friend" Haruka smirked. Misaki gave a ruthless smile.

"You are as well. Ruthless as she is she picks friends equal to her own in mercy. No mercy and no hesitation. Goodbye, Endo Haruka" Misaki said. She threw the kunai down and Haruka's back arched. He gave a loud and tortured scream before slumping down, his eyes closing.

"You did good, Hyuuga" Haruka whispered before passing out. Blood oozed from the wound in his stomach. Misaki turned away and looked at the proctor.

"I am finished" Misaki said, stiffly. She groaned in pain at the holes in her hands. Chiyoko nodded, her eyes wide.

"This match is over. Hyuuga Misaki is the winner!" Chiyoko shouted. Medic-nin walked out but before anyone could pick up Haruka he was in Misaki's arms.

"I'll take my opponent with me. Thank you" Misaki said. Suddenly she was running quickly before going up the wall and into the balcony. Kushina stood there, not disturbed by the appearance of her friend.

"Let's go" Misaki said, stiffly. Suddenly, the air blew, blowing the Ruthless 5's hair. Everyone watched as the group transported one of their own to the hospital wing, almost dead by one of their own.


	18. Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Look three chapters in a row. Maybe you'll get another one! Maybe!**

Be Prepared

Kushina stood by Haruka's bedside, her face unfathomable. She wouldn't show sadness though she felt it. It was her duty to remain merciless in front of those who didn't know her.

"How is he?" Misaki asked, worried slightly about her friend. He wasn't moving and he was barely breathing. The female medic-nin jumped from looking at Minato. Kushina glared at her and the medical ninja shuddered.

"You caused considerable damage to his tenketsu. He should be okay. Have you had your hands examined?" she asked. Misaki laughed, bitterly.

"No. I haven't. I wanted to kill him for damaging my hands. But when I found out I almost did…all I want to do is suffer. To kill another ninja of the village is treason. Even Kushina knows that and she knows no boundaries when fighting" Misaki said. She lifted her hands and they were streaked in dried blood and fresh blood was still dripping from it. The ring around it was yellow and purple. The medic gasped and shrieked.

"Tsunade-sama!" screamed the medic. Tsunade rushed into the room and gasped at the wounds on both Haruka and Misaki.

"What the hell? It didn't look that bad from my seat" Tsunade said. Minato gave her a sneering smile.

"It didn't look bad from where we were either. Well it is. Can you fix them? Kushina's about to go into a panic attack" Minato snapped. Tsunade glared at him and prepared to punch him. A hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't…don't touch him. Kushina would freak out. I tried to poke him earlier and she almost bit my head off. She won't let _anyone _touch him" Ryo warned. Tsunade straightened and threw him off her.

"How can you tell? I know the symptoms and she's not showing any of them" Tsunade said, patronizingly.

"I know. I know her much better. She's hiding it but she's worried and cranky" Minato said. Kushina glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" Kushina snapped. Minato smirked, knowingly. Tsunade glared at him and pushed him to the side. Kushina sent her a vicious glare and pulled Minato to her.

"Don't be an ass, squirt" Tsunade snapped. She looked at Haruka and nodded once in a while.

"He'll be fine…his tenketsu are all blocked, obviously and he's suffering chakra exhaustion. He also needs a blood-replenishing pill, definitely. I'll heal him first. As soon as I'm done he'll wake up" Tsunade summarized. Misaki nodded, her eyes widened.

"As you sure? I owe him a good punch in the nose for damaging my hands. My chakra burned the muscles in my hands" Misaki snapped. Tsunade gave a small chuckle and she stuck up two fingers. Her hands glowed with green chakra and she ran it down his jacket and shirt. It fell to the side to allow her to see the wound. The kunai was still in his body.

"Misaki…you're closest. Take out the kunai. Just pull it from his body. The shock might make him wake up but that's okay. Just take it out" Tsunade said. Misaki nodded once and grasped the handle and wrenched it out. Haruka jolted and his eyes snapped open. He let out one blood-curdling scream and he fell silent. Everyone watched in horror.

"Oh God! What the hell? It hurts!" moaned Haruka as Tsunade began to restore the flesh. A medical nin rushed with a small red pill. Misaki dropped the kunai and held his hand.

"I know, Haruka. I'm sorry. I promise I'll release your tenketsu. I just need you to take this pill. I'm so sorry" Misaki said quietly. Haruka squeezed her hand and Misaki gave a horrible scream of her own as his fingers dug into the wound. Haruka dropped her hand and stared at it in horror.

"I'm sorry!" he said, frantically. Misaki gave a small smile and nodded, slowly.

"It's okay…" whispered Misaki. Tsunade looked over at Misaki as she popped the pill in his mouth.

"Now it's your turn" Tsunade said. She grabbed Misaki's wrist and brought it closer. She inspected it before nodding.

"You were right. The chakra did burn your muscles. I can take care of that but you should wear bandages on it for a while. You can still fight and train but seriously, take it easy" the blonde woman said. Misaki nodded and she felt a cool sensation ease the pain and suffering. She looked down at the curious green chakra. Suddenly, new and raw red skin healed over the hole. The skilled medical ninja repeated the process on her other hand.

As Misaki wrapped the bandages on she turned to the frigid Kushina. Minato was whispering something her ear. She nodded firmly.

"Not now" he whispered. Kushina turned around to face him, her long hair whipping out behind her like a curtain.

"Now is just as good. I refuse to do it the day before like you so stupidly suggested" Kushina snapped. Minato's lips curled back but before he could retort she turned around and looked at Ryo and Haruka. Misaki looked down, knowing what was happening, instantly. It would take something as big as this to make the duo argue like that.

"Ryo…Haruka. I have to tell you something. Now. Don't interrupt" Kushina warned. The teammates nodded once and Kushina took a deep breath.

"My sister…is the Uzumaki prophetess. Sometimes, when she has vision they're so big that she can't tell me. I'm sure you heard the prophecy she gave to the Hokage. I have **no **idea what that was about but she told me that Minato was leaving the village the day after my birthday with Jiraiya for a trip. As a sister I don't have to listen to her. But as prophetess…I must do what she says. She said that I have to go" Kushina said. Ryo looked at her in shock but Haruka looked confused.

"When you say trip you mean like a week…right?" demanded Haruka. Kushina shook her head, slowly.

"No…I mean for a year. He's going train Minato and I have to be there. I have to…there's no other choice. If I go, Minako said it will not only help me but it'll help the entire from something. If I go…some savior will be born or something" Kushina said. Haruka looked down and sighed.

"If it helps the village fine…we'll miss you" Haruka whispered. Kushina nodded and her gaze softened.

"And I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot" Kushina responded. Ryo looked down, not saying anything. He looked up, a hard blazing look in his eyes.

"I'm going to fight you. And I'm going to win. You can't come expecting us not to want to keep our teammate with us" Ryo said. Minato smirked at Ryo, accepting his challenge.

"It doesn't matter if you win. She'll always follow me. She's mine" Minato said. Ryo glared back at the teenager.

"We'll see…she deserves to be with us. You're a terrible best friend. You took advantage of her" Ryo snapped. Suddenly, his head was to the side and a bruise was blossoming on his cheek. Minato's fist was out and his eyes flashed. With his other he had pushed Kushina behind him. She reach out to Ryo, slightly concerned while with the other hand she held onto Minato.

"As thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from you empty expression that the lights aren't on upstairs. Don't **ever **accuse me of taking advantage of her. My hands and ambitions are bared. Be prepared" Minato hissed, in pure rage. He turned away from Ryo.

"Kushina…I'll see you in a little bit" Minato said through bared teeth. He refused to look back at the three comrades. Kushina nodded as Minato walked away. She glared at Ryo, a hand on her hip.

"You're such a jerk! How could you, Ryo? He didn't take advantage of me! I _wanted _it to happen. Why'd you say that?" shouted Kushina. Suddenly, his lips were on hers and her eyes widened. She pushed him away.

"Because I care for you, Kushina-chan and I want you to choose me over him" Ryo whispered. Kushina stared in shock, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her hand snapped forward and a smacking noise rang through the hospital wing. Kushina's hand was outstretched and she dropped it.

"No…this wrong. Misaki. Haruka I hope you guys get better. I have to go find Minato" Kushina whispered. She took off running through the hallways. She pushed over a medic ninja as she ran towards the door. She collided with a man. She fell and breathed heavily.

"Oh, Uzumaki. I had a few questions for you. I came to find Suzuki" Ren said. Kushina groaned.

"Not now, Sarutobi. I need to find Minato. Move out of the way" Kushina snapped. Ren jolted out of the way as she bolted away, scrambling down the steps. She could see Minato. His jacket was billowing and she grabbed onto his arm.

"Minato!" Kushina said. She hugged him from behind. He didn't move. He was stiff now.

"What do you want?" he hissed. She hugged him tighter and sobbed quietly into his back.

"Don't leave me…please. He did it. I didn't want to kiss him. He didn't want me to go with you. Minato…don't leave me. I can't. I just can't…" whispered Kushina. Minato spun around, his eyes blazing.

"I would _never _leave you. I'm going to _murder _him. And I swear…when we come back here, no matter what, I'll never leave you again. I'm your best friend" Minato murmured. Kushina buried her face in his chest and his hands wrapped around her.

"Sometimes…that doesn't seem enough" Kushina whispered. Minato grew frigid. So…she truly was beginning to realize that being friends wasn't enough for the two soulmates. She would figure it out. He wouldn't tell her. He'd give her a choice.

"For now…it has to be. Kushina, I care for you so much but right now…it's going to have to be" Minato whispered. Kushina nodded and she didn't notice Ryo standing in the doorway, glowering at him. Minato smirked at Ryo.

"She's mine…and always will be" the blonde mouth. Ryo turned away as Kushina and Minato walked towards the observation area. Inomae stood there waiting.

"How's Misaki? And Haruka?" asked Inomae. Kushina nodded, once. Before she could answer her teammate did.

"They're fine. Can't say the same about myself" a voice muttered. Kushina's eyes widened and she spun around. Ryo stood, looking straight at her. In his eyes was pure rejection.

"Ryo…I'm sorry" Kushina said. Ryo glared at her with hardened eyes.

"Save it. I won't be there when you leave" Ryo said. He jumped from the observation deck. Minato kissed the top of her forehead. He looked a little amused.

"I'm going to go and kick his butt. I'll see you later" Minato said. Kushina nodded and the teenager ran at the bar at full speed. As he jumped he disappeared and there was the lightest thud that announced that he had landed. Kushina looked over the bar and Minato and Ryo were sizing each other up.

"You shouldn't take advantage of her. She should know that she has choices" hissed Ryo. Minato laughed humorlessly.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why she doesn't and won't know. She chose _me_. That isn't my fault. If anything blame her" Minato sneered. Ryo glared and centered himself.

"I've wanted to fight you for such a long time now…" Ryo said. Minato gave a flippant smile and leaned against the wall.

"I know. I'm just that good. But you can't beat me" Minato said, dismissively. Ryo bared his teeth when suddenly Minato was gone. His speed allowed him to run behind Ryo without being noticed.

"_Fūton: Kamikaze_" Minato shouted. Ryo turned around just as a giant gust of wind was released. It formed three tornadoes and they hit him in succession. Ryo was flipped backwards and hell fell onto the ground with a large noise. Minato didn't even break a sweat. He was suddenly leaning against the wall again. Ryo stumbled up.

"You don't deserve her. Too many girls like you. You'd be flirting all the time" Ryo snapped. Minato chuckled quietly.

"I don't flirt with girls now. She's one of the only girls I can actually tolerate. Suzuki, you're jealous over _nothing_. We're only friends…_for now_" Minato said, whispering the last two words. Ryo knew that he was baiting him but he didn't care. Those two words had infuriated him.

"You asshole! _Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu!_" shouted Ryo. Large columns of rock rose and started to move towards Minato. He stood, confidently. They surrounded him like a tall forest of bamboo.

"Try finding your way out of that. Scared, Namikaze?" Ryo whispered. Suddenly he landed in the middle with Minato. Minato was relaxed. Ryo wasn't expecting that. Haruka usually panicked when it came to this.

"You wish. You're forgetting who my best friend is. Uzumaki Kushina, the girl of you unreturned affections. She's my soulmate. Not yours. Get over it. Now do your worst" Minato taunted. Ryo threw a blatant fist forward. Minato caught it instantly and Ryo threw out the other one. Minato caught it and twisted them behind his back. He shoved him forward and Ryo hit the wall hard. He groaned in pain and Minato put his hands together in a hand seal.

"Do your worst" coughed out Ryo. Minato laughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm going draw this out for my sake and because you kissed Kushina. I didn't appreciate it. She came to me sobbing. You caused her pain and I'll cause you pain. It's a two way path. Now put the columns down so everyone can see you humiliated" Minato snapped. Ryo gave an indignant grin.

"I want them to see Namikaze Minato lose" Ryo said as they lowered. Minato slammed him into the ground and people gasped as Minato hit his head into the ground.

"I'm well aware that I frighten you. But you brought this on yourself" Minato snapped. Minato slammed his head down again into the ground. Blood dripped and Minato looked up at Kushina. She was showing emotion. That was unusual. She looked a little sad. But mostly vindictive. She was glaring at Ryo.

"Let me up and fight me correctly" Ryo snapped. Minato laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Why? Give me one good reason" Minato asked. Ryo sucked his teeth as he thought. A manipulative thought occurred to him.

"So they can see that you're actually stronger and that you didn't just trick me on luck" Ryo said. Minato's eyes narrowed and flipped backwards and Ryo spun up. They both made hands signs but Minato was quicker.

"_Doton: __Hakai raijingurokku—_" Ryo shouted. Minato kept making seals with his left hand while his right hand snapped forward and caught Ryo in the mouth.

"_Jibakugan_" shouted Minato. Ryo stiffened and strange markings went under his eyes and on his forehead. Minato smirked in triumph.

"Where did you learn this?" demanded Ryo. Minato leaned against the wall again and looked up.

"Uzumaki Kushina…your teammate, the object of your rejected affections, my best friend learned it from Uzumaki Minako. I learned it from them. Jealous?" Minato smirked. Ryo gave a weak grin.

"Maybe. What does it do?" Ryo asked. Minato grinned widely and maliciously and uncrossed his hands and held it in front of him as if he were controlling a puppet.

"Oh. You'll see. As soon as the jutsu takes full affect" Minato said. Suddenly the markings grew darker under Ryo's eyes and Minato grinned. He tossed his hands and Ryo followed. Everyone watched in horror.

"What the hell is this?" Ryo hissed, as he wasn't in control of his mouth any longer. Minato's eyes widened in anticipation.

"I am about to know your fears. Your negative feelings and control it. It will consume you and thus I will be able to control you…I know everything. Your hatred for me. Your anger at Kushina for rejecting you. You aren't very confident as you pretend. You aren't as cool and calm as you pretend to be. You are full of self doubt that you can't control" Minato laughed. Kushina's eyes widened and she stared at her friend in pity but she couldn't help the overwhelming pride she felt for Minato.

"Shut up!" Ryo shouted. Visions flashed in front of him. Minato and Kushina in the stairwell. Her running after Minato. Kushina slapping him. Everything was like an angsty reliving of the terrible tale.

"Surrender…now. You know you can't win. That's your greatest fear. Not being able to prove yourself to me" Minato said, mercilessly. Ryo screamed and clutched his head. He focused his chakra.

"Release!" shouted Ryo. Minato was suddenly in front of him and he sent a fist into his mouth. Ryo flew back into the half lowered columns of rock that had been assembling behind him, ready to attack Minato. They shattered and Ryo shouted in pain. He fell to the ground.

"Your greatest fear has just come true. Sweet dreams, Suzuki Ryo. _Fūton: Reppūshō_" he said as he clapped his hands together. A burst of wind made Ryo hit his head against the rock and he collapsed. Chiyoko stared, impressed with this years Chūnins.

"Suzuki Ryo is unable to continue. Namikaze Minato wins" Chiyoko announced. Minato grinned and crossed his arms. A guest of wind blew, his coat blowing behind him and ruffling his hair. Kushina jumped down and ran towards Minato.

"Let's get out of here" Kushina said. The blonde nodded and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I never thought hyenas essential_

_They're crude and unspeakably plain_

_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_

_If allied to my vision and brain._

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era _

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

_And where do we feature?_

_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues!_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

_Yeah! Be prepared. _

_We'll be prepared. For what?_

_For the death of the king!_

_Is he sick?_

_No, fool! We're going to kill him... and Simba too!_

_Great idea! Who needs a king?_

_No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_Idiots! There will be a king!_

_But you said..._

_I will be king! _

_Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!_

_Yay, all right! _

_Long live the king! _

_Long live the king!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me_

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Ooooh!_

_We'll have food!_

_Lots of food_

_We repeat_

_Endless meat_

_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

_Lyrics by The Lion King Cast_


	19. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that. When I post the chapter when they come back be sure to check my profile for a picture of them. They looked bad ass.**

Dangerous

It was the redhead's birthday and she grinned at the thought that she was now 14. She was now Minato's age and in the two weeks before her birthday he had constantly reminded her that he was older. It had become unbearable. Since the Chūnin Exams Kushina has been making sure that everything was together for her trip. She would be gone for such a long time.

"Happy birthday, Kushina!" Minako said, presenting her with a cup of ramen. Kushina's eyes went wide and she grinned.

"Ramen! Oh thanks, Minako…I thought I heard Minato's voice. Is he here?" Kushina asked, slowly. Minako smiled and nodded. Kushina scrambled out of her room, quickly and bumped into the blonde teenager. He was smiling down at her and she was grinning.

"I just got out of the shower. I can eat on the go. We have errands to run" Kushina reminded him. He nodded and Minako brought the ramen out.

"I want her home tonight. She needs to spend time with me before she leaves. I'll miss her…but it must be done" Minako sighed. Minato nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I'm tired…let's just go see your stupid _friend_" Minato said, hissing the word. The air grew colder and Kushina knew that he hated Ryo with a burning passion. But she had been trying to make amends for weeks now. It was ridiculous. He wouldn't even look at her. They had almost failed a mission because of it.

"Don't be like that, Minato. We don't have to do that first. I need to see how Misaki is doing and stuff. Let's go" Kushina urged. Minato nodded. The pair set out and everyone watched the pair.

"See you next year, Uzumaki, Namikaze" called a random person. They nodded and smiled, dutifully. It had been like this since the Chūnin Exams. Those Exams had changed everything. They were _the _most powerful duo in all of Konoha. Kushina was not only feared but also respected and she liked it. It felt good, she noted.

"Thanks. Come on, they should be at the Yamanaka flower shop" Kushina said. Minato nodded and sighed.

"I should be home eating ramen…not running errands with you" Minato said, annoyed. Kushina's eyes narrowed.

"I was running errands with you during your birthday. Now we're just visiting friends and you're complaining. Shut up. Just shut up" Kushina teased in mock disbelief. Minato grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous, Kushina. Let's go see those friends of yours" Minato said. Kushina nodded and they opened the door. The bell jingled and three heads snapped up. Haruka grinned when he saw his two friends. He was leaning on a crutch and Misaki was standing next to him with bandages wrapped strictly around her hands.

"How's your leg?" Minato asked. Haruka grinned. When completing the mission he had fell of a cliff…Kushina had punished him by calling him pathetic.

"It's good. Tsunade wasn't here so she couldn't automatically heal it. They can rebuild muscle but they can't fix a broken leg. What a pity" Haruka grinned. Misaki rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter even more. Inomae sighed.

"We're going to miss you two. You promise you won't change much?" asked Inomae. The pair grinned at each other and shrugged.

"We can't promise that. Depending on what crazy adventure Jiraiya has us do you might get word of us. I'll try my best to keep in touch. Minato will be busy brooding over his other friend, Hino" Kushina said. Minato's eyes darkened. Currently, Ken was at home, healing from his wounds. He wasn't to be discharged for missions for another year. Minato had tore up almost every muscle in his right side.

"It was own fault. No need to feel guilty. You're just that strong" Misaki urged, earnestly. Minato shrugged and he grinned.

"That…almost cheered me up but not quite. So who wants to go with her to visit Suzuki because _I'm _not going. Misaki? Haruka? Inomae?" Minato said, grinning viciously. Kushina glared at him and grabbed his hand.

"Just for your impertinence you're going. Haruka, Misaki you can join me. Inomae you have to get back to work right?" asked Kushina. Inomae sighed, sadly and nodded.

"You guys go on. I'll see Ryo later…after my date with Inoichi" Inomae said, whispering the last part. But everyone knew what she said. Minato stared at her in shock and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"You're dating Inoichi? He's a jerk! You're so…_nice_" Minato said, disbelief evident on his face. Inomae laughed, quietly.

"I know. My mom said I have to marry within the family. I have to go one date with _every _male Yamanaka my age, including Inoichi. It's strictly business" Inomae said, dismissively. Minato's face still portrayed shock but inside him he shuddered. It was just like the situation with Kushina and him though with different circumstances. Inomae had to _marry _someone and Kushina and him…didn't have a choice. He _knew _he'd always love her and though he may love others he wouldn't love that person like he loved her. And it was the same for her though she may not know it.

"Let's go…I need to get home soon. My dad…he said he doesn't approve of me hanging out with Haruka and Inomae. I have to be back by her certain time. Actually, he thinks I'm with _you_, Kushina" Misaki said. As the quartet walked out of the small shop they made their way to the Ryo's apartment, which wasn't far from where they were.

"What do you mean by that?" Kushina asked as they walked up the stairs to Ryo's apartment. Misaki sighed and crossed her arms.

"He thinks that you're a great fighter and I heard something about him wanting you to marry into the family. I interrupted and said that wasn't possible because…Minato. And well, he got pissed off and he kicked me out of the house. I yelled at him that I was going to see you. And he said good riddance and not to go see Haruka or Inomae or something like that" Misaki said, grinning. Minato sighed as they rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" demanded a hostile voice. Haruka rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"The boy with crutches and the Hyuuga girl!" Haruka shouted. Misaki punched him in the arm and growled. The door opened and Ryo stared in shock at the unwelcomed redhead and the blonde.

"I thought it was only you two. Okay, I'm busy. Goodbye!" Ryo said, glaring at Minato. He swung the door close but before he could Misaki jabbed in the stomach. He doubled over and she grinned.

"I know where your tenketsu is just as I know where pressure points are. Move it so you can wish Kushina a happy birthday. Chop, chop" Misaki said, grinning. She pushed him to the side and the duo glided in, unwelcomed.

"What the hell is he doing here? And why is he in my house?" hissed Ryo. Haruka laughed, nervously.

"It isn't a house…it's an apartment" Haruka murmured, nervous at what might come to pass. It would be bad if they broke into a fight, here. There wasn't anyone to stop it except maybe Kushina and it didn't look like she would stop it. She would probably enjoy it to the fullest.

"Shut up! Are you here to rub in that you won, Namikaze? Or that I was rejected because newsflash I'm well aware" Ryo snarled. Minato smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, I was going to take pity on you but now that you mention it…yeah, I'm going to rub it in" Minato said. He grinned and continued.

"I wooon. You loooost. I woon. Rejected. Rejected! You. Were. Rejected!" Minato continued in a singsong way. Ryo grit his teeth and looked at Kushina, pleadingly. He got nothing as she grinned into her hand.

"Stop, Minato-kun. It isn't nice" Misaki snapped. Minato gave her a disdainful glare and shrugged.

"Since when was I nice?" he demanded. Misaki slapped his arm and crossed her arms.

"Kushina is supposed to be the cruel one. Be nice" commanded Misaki. Minato grumbled under his breath but obeyed the elegant Hyuuga girl.

"Kushina-chan, may I speak to you…alone?" Ryo asked, finally addressing her for the first time in weeks. Kushina smiled, brightly and nodded. Minato's eyes narrowed as the two left the room and went into the bedroom.

"What is it, Ryo?" Kushina asked, flatly. She was annoyed with Ryo, definitely. After she had gotten over the fact that one of her best friends was finally talking to her again she had become pissed off…big time.

"What do you see in that asshole?" Ryo hissed. Kushina looked at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Minato? He's my best friend. I don't see anything in him" Kushina said. She was lying to herself and she knew it. Unfortunately, so did Ryo.

"That's a lie! That's a damn lie, Kushina, and you know it! Kushina-chan, it's obvious to everyone. You love him. You love him a lot. But you need to consider that I might be better for you. He's…impertinent, annoying and self-righteous. I'm your teammate, someone you can trust. How do you know that once he finds someone prettier he won't leave you?" Ryo snapped. Kushina's fist went forward and his head snapped to the side and beside his yellowing and healing bruise, a new purple one blossomed.

"Don't you dare tell me that crap! You don't know him, Ryo. He's kind and gentle and though he may be impertinent, I'm cruel. Is that more attractive than being self-righteous or annoying? Ryo…you don't understand. He's the kind to my cruel. The light to my darkness. Yin…of the moon, the darkness, the cruelty. That's me! And Minato…he's Yang, the sun, the light, the kindness…and we both have a part of each other in us and I'm sorry Ryo but…you and me isn't going to happen" Kushina said, quietly. Ryo looked down, wounded.

"You can leave now. Get out…just please, don't make this harder for me. Just leave me alone. I won't be there to say goodbye tomorrow. I swear I won't" Ryo whispered. Kushina smiled and put a hand on his old bruise.

"You were never good at keeping promises, Ryo…but in case you keep this one, goodbye" Kushina whispered. She kissed his cheek before turning around leaving. Ryo touched his cheek and looked down. She walked out and he heard his front door close with finality.

"Your right…I have one more chance of convincing you not to go. I won't waste it" Ryo vowed. And he would do well with that vow. Too bad it wouldn't change a thing. Fate was too dangerous an opponent in the game of life. He would lose…

_Don't know anything about you_

_So close, just a touch away_

_Your love hits me like no other_

_They say I'm a true believer_

_I know something's taking over now_

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

_You just crossed my border now_

_Just a kiss away_

_Give me a break_

_I'm melting away_

_you're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

_I'm out of control_

_Don't you push it to the limit_

_Cause you know I'm_

_Hungry for your touch_

_No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

_They say, just a pretender_

_I know something's taking over now_

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

_You just crossed my border now_

_Standing face to face_

_Give me a break_

_I'm melting away_

_You're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

_I'm out of control_

_Cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake_

_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Lyrics by Cascada_


	20. King of Pride Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that.**

**Look…this chapter does **_**not **_**fit the song. I think it sounds good with the song however so instead of just reading the lyrics play the song this time.**

King of Pride Rock

It was raining the day of the redhead's departure. She was near the front gate with Minato, Jiraiya and her elder sister. She looked back into the village she called home for such a long time now.

"Where are they?" sighed Kushina from the arms of her elder sister. Soon she could see running not only her three greatest friends but also a few others. Akira. Amaya.

"Don't leave yet!" shouted Misaki. She dodged Minato and collided with her greatest friend. Minako stumbled back and Misaki wrapped her arms around the startled redhead. Inomae followed, as did Haruka. They fell onto the muddy ground. The group laughed.

"I was waiting for you guys" Kushina murmured. The three smiled, sadly and sighed together.

"We got held up at the Hyuuga compound. Inomae and I came to get Misaki. Her father hates me. He kind of told me to go jump in a ditch and die. He's still pissed about her hands. They still haven't completely healed. But oh well…we're here now, just as we promised" Haruka said, grinning. Misaki grinned herself.

"I snuck out. I have to be back soon to train with Hiashi. He's unbearable just because he's going to be clan leader" Misaki sighed. The group got up and Misaki turned to Minato. He was smiling, softly.

"Don't I get a hug? I feel so neglected" Minato said, quietly. Misaki grinned and dispatched herself from Kushina and gave the blonde a hug. She pulled away and her face was sad.

"I wonder how it'll be…not seeing you two for an entire year" Misaki whispered. Kushina's slick smile slid off her face and her face became grim once again. The rain was beginning to make her hair stringy and she tried not to cry.

"Not seeing you two argue over stupid stuff like ramen or something. And not seeing Kushina train. It'll be weird without you two" Haruka commented. Kushina looked down and turned to Jiraiya. He was leaning against the gate, ready to leave.

"It'll be fine…we'll see you soon" Kushina whimpered, quietly. Minato wrapped a hand around her shoulder and he felt her shoulders shaking with unshed tears and quiet sobs.

"Yeah…I guess we will. I'll miss you, Kushina. You too, Minato" Inomae promised. Amaya held out her hand to Kushina. Kushina took it out impulse and they shook, firmly.

"I had never thanked you for saving us back in the Forest of Death. Thanks…you aren't as vicious as you pretend to be. You'll be back. Even if you are a Whirlpool girl…you're one of us now. You're a Konoha nin" Amaya said, smiling. Kushina stared at them wide eyed. Akira nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Haruka offered her a grin. Inomae gave a small smile and nodded. Misaki also gave a full blown grin and crossed her arms.

"Wear your hitai-ate, proudly. You're a Konoha kunoichi. Never ever abide by those hideous rules. You aren't an emotionless tool. We know, Kushina. You try to hide the fact that you feel heart-wrenching guilt after you harm someone who doesn't truly deserve it. But we also know…that we feel it too. Some ninja don't have that gift. Use it well" Haruka said, insightfully. Kushina gave one more shuddered and she lifted her head. The tears streaming on her face was apparent to all.

"You know…I promised myself I wouldn't cry. You've never seen me at my weakest…when my family was killed. From then on I had vowed that I would never cry again. I had promised myself. I would never show that I was weak again. I would give up. But…with a few simple words of truth you've reduced me to tears. Thank you…thank you for showing me…" Kushina whispered. Akira looked at her confused but it wasn't him who asked the question.

"Showing you what?" asked Inomae. She shook with unspoken sobs and leaned into Minato's chest.

"That it's okay to cry…she's truly not cruel and evil as everyone thinks she is. She's showing her true self to you guys. Because she trusts you. And even though you don't even really speak to her, Amaya and Akira, your words affected her" Minato said, answering the question. Kushina fell to her knees in the sloshing water. She cried into her hands and Minako looked away.

"She's gone through a lot of suffering hasn't she?" Jiraiya asked. Minako nodded, unwilling to speak at the moment. She felt like crying for subjecting her sister to this.

"Then why is she here if it hurts her so much?" Jiraiya asked. Minako looked up, her eyes harsh now.

"She would suffer a lot more if she stayed. Being separated from that boy kills her a little everyday. If she stayed she'd die inside a little everyday and she'd end up with…_him_" hissed Minako as she looked up at the approaching figure. Kushina's body wracked with sobs and tears mixed with the cleansing rain.

"This…this isn't how I wanted to say goodbye. Actually…I don't want to say goodbye at all" murmured a voice. Kushina looked up and stared at Suzuki Ryo. He was smiling sadly. Kushina gave a hiccup and sighed.

"What do you want? I'm not staying" Kushina said, harshly. Ryo sighed and shook his head.

"I know…no matter how much I want you to. I came to say goodbye. You were right. I'm not good at making promises and keeping them. But…I want to say this. If you're suffering so much, why are you leaving?" Ryo asked. Kushina's eyes widened and she looked at Minato, in anguish.

"Because leaving…is so much easier than staying. Staying without my other half is like suicide, Ryo. Ryo, everyone has good and evil in them, right?" Kushina asked. Ryo nodded, slowly.

"Yes…what does that have to do with you giving me a chance?" Ryo asked. Kushina sighed, to herself and buried her face in her hands before looking up again.

"Do you know what would happen if I stayed while my good left? I'd be nothing but a bitter, twisted form of what I am? Happiness, joy, everything good would be gone. And you would be left with darkness, cruelty, anger, and hatred. And I don't want to be that way. I need to go for me…for my sanity. For my life, itself" Kushina sighed. She stood up and leaned on Minato. Ryo turned to him.

"You're like a drug to her. She has no choice. You have to consider that I'm better for her. Being with me would be as natural as breathing…" Ryo murmured. Minato laughed, bitterly.

"I know that. But you wouldn't ever truly have her if she chose you" Minato responded, sadly. Kushina shook with the occasional moan.

"Why not?" Ryo asked, sadly. He already knew the answer. She had just told him but he didn't want to believe it.

"You'd only have half of her if not a corpse. She _needs _to go. Not because she has to get stronger. Because she needs _me. _Not you and not anyone else. She _needs _me and just as I _need _her. You may think I don't care for her but you're wrong. You're so wrong. I'd kill for her and I'd do it again and again. Goodbye, Suzuki" Minato said. Ryo looked at the redhead and she looked up.

"Goodbye, Ryo. Goodbye, Amaya…Akira…Inomae…Misaki…Haruka. Goodbye…sister" Kushina choked out. With each name her sobs became more and more pronounced. She broke away from Minato and ran at her sister at full speed. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and Minako returned the embrace.

"I'll miss you" Kushina whispered. Minako nodded and hugged her, tightly.

"I love you, Kushina…I have one final gift for you before I can see you again" Minako whispered. Kushina looked up at her golden haired sister in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked. Minako gave a watery smile.

"Till we find our place on the path unwinding, in the circle…in the circle of life, you will be strong. You will love. And you will always be my sister…" Minako whispered. Kushina gasped, quietly and let out a heart-wrenching scream of sorrow.

"Will you come back?" Misaki choked out. Kushina looked up and put on a small yet strong smile. She stood up and swallowed another sob.

"Dattebayo…believe it!"


	21. Dream On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do to precautions I will no longer be displaying the lyrics to the song. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Time skip!**

Dream On

Akira was at the gate when they first came through. He was patrolling with his girlfriend, Sora, as they walked in. They nodded at him but said nothing as he stared in shock. Her long bloody hair had been cut to her waist again. It was in a ponytail with tendrils hanging, framing her face. His blonde hair was a deep golden now and the bangs framing his face were now jaw length.

"Who are they? I've never seen them" Sora murmured. Of course, she hadn't. She only just came this year. She only knew them through stories and truly she thought it was all legend.

"Remember that story of the Yellow Flash and the Imperial Bloody Dancer?" Akira asked. Sora laughed and nodded.

"Of course! They're only legends. No one's ever really met them, Akira-kun" Sora laughed. Akira's face grew grim at her naïveté. He sighed, quietly.

"If only that were true…from what I hear he's ruthless now. Those two people are The Yellow Flash and the Imperial Dancer" Akira responded. Sora's mouth popped open and she craned her neck to see the two departing figures. She watched as people stopped and stared as they walked, their heads held high.

"They're only teenagers! They're your age if a little older. They shouldn't be older than 15 or 16" Sora said. Akira sighed and pointed at the pair. They both had swords strapped to their waists.

"You recognize the _Chi no ken_, the Imperial Bloody Dancer's sword? It looks like she gave it a little makeover but it's the same sword. That's her. I swear it. And the Yellow Flash is my friend. Come on, I'll introduce you. The patrolmen are here" Akira promised. Sora continued to stare. They didn't look like merciless ninja, certainly. They looked like ordinary teenage ninjas, a pair too squeamish to even draw blood.

"She looks so…regal. And like she's too high to even fight" Sora noted as the two followed the pair who were causing such disruption in the village.

"Oh…don't bother. She's killed many times. You know that boy…his name is Kenji. Remember him?" Akira asked. Sora nodded, suddenly solemn.

"The boy who can never be a ninja again because he had an encounter in the Forest of Death with a monster?" Sora asked. Akira chuckled, darkly.

"Monster? I guess you can call her that. At the mere age of 13 she almost ripped his chest out with that sword. Sword of Blood…it's rightfully named. The Yellow Flash approved of it as well. And remember Hotaru? You know that terrible scar she has? She did that. You know how Ken has a terrible burn on his arm. He did that. They're ruthless" Akira said. Sora stared in horror at the two. She was suddenly scared.

"Where are they going? I don't think I want to meet them anymore" Sora whimpered. Akira laughed and shook his head.

"They're going to Ichiraku's. That's where Misaki and Haruka usually are. She loves ramen. Come on. We're almost there. They're actually nice people. Just don't try to hurt the Yellow Flash. Then _she _turns into a monster" Akira said. Sora nodded, suddenly confused.

"So they're…involved?" Sora asked. Akira laughed, loudly but the duo they were following still didn't turn around.

"No…he's her soulmate. I don't think she knows. We'll find out soon. Just don't outright ask. She'll freak out and activate her kekkei genkai" Akira said. Sora's eyes widened and she stared in wonder.

"Kekkei genkai?" she asked. Akira nodded. He could see that Ichiraku's was in view now.

"It's called the _Ryūketsu no me_. It enhances her stamina, speed, and her chakra levels double if not triple. They're connected, those two. Her chakra can't receive any chakra in her body unless it's his. So they share chakra. You see that small black thing on the back of her neck?" Akira asked. Sora narrowed her eyes in attempt to see. She could just make it out.

"It's a seal. Why does she have a seal on the back of her neck?" Sora asked. Akira bit his lip.

"He did it. The Yellow Flash. To control the bloodlust she feels. She has another soul in her eyes. It can control her sometimes. So he has to force the seal open and seal the soul again. She said it's quite painful. He might've perfected it while they were away. He hates to see her in pain. They share chakra through it and if he's angry enough he can use her _Ryūketsu no me_. Oh they sat down. Come on" Akira said. They rushed up and suddenly they both spun around, they're hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Whoa! It's just me…Akira" Akira said. The duo looked at each other and released the breath they were holding.

"Oh…sorry. We knew you were following us. We didn't recognize you" the redhead said.

The woman was beautiful, Sora noticed. She was tan and had bright green eyes. Her blood red hair complimented her well. She wore dark blue pants with bandages wrapped over it from the knee and down. Sora noticed the black heels were like what Tsunade-sama wore. They both wore white without a speck of blood on it. She wore a type of white hoodie with fishnet mesh running down the sides to her waist. There was a braided cream-colored belt around her waist with a black tail extending from it. On one hand were a fishnet glove and a leather wristband. The symbols on the sleeves were obviously the sign of Uzushiogakure.

The sword itself looked dangerous. It was black and curved, perfect for cutting someone's head off. It was edged with stainless steel. It had the famous swirls that resembled the _Ryūketsu no me_, which she had just learned that the lethal eyes were called. There seemed to be a small crescent piece cut out but it just added to the lethal look of it.

The man, for he couldn't be called a boy like Akira was, had beautiful hair. He was extremely attractive and Sora blushed just looking at him. He wore a long sleeved black shirt under a forest green sweatshirt that was form fitting. He wore the standard dark blue pants and sandals. The only difference that was truly noticeable was the long white coat he wore. His sword was less dangerous looking but Sora knew looks could be deceiving, especially when it came to these people. It was in the sheath. The sheath was crimson, the color of the woman's hair, and silver. The hilt was silver and regal looking with a tassel hanging from it.

"Good looking sword. Where'd you get it?" Akira asked. The man grinned and crossed his arms.

"I stole it. From a dead samurai. That I may or may not have killed. No one has proof! Does that scare you…teammate?" the man asked. Sora stared at her boyfriend in shock. He had said he'd known the Yellow Flash. Not that he was his teammate!

"Not in the least, Minato. You're still not scary. Oh…this is my girlfriend, Sora. Introduce yourselves. She's a little scared of you guys" Akira added at Sora's stricken face. The man and woman looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Frightened? Of us? Akira, did you tell her those Chūnin Exam stories? Or did she hear about our little adventures?" the woman asked. Akira grinned.

"Both. Come on. It's rude for me to introduce you. And you'd punch me for having me speak for you" Akira said. The woman crossed her arms.

"You got that right. Hello, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, heir to the Uzumaki clan" the woman said, grinning. The man leaned against the wall next to her and flashed a grin himself.

"I'm Namikaze Minato and do you have to announce that all the time, even to our enemies?" asked the man. Kushina grinned and shrugged.

"It's not like they live to tell anyone. Get over yourself, 'Nato" Kushina said. Minato scowled and crossed his arms.

"Don't call me that!" Minato snapped. Kushina kissed his cheek and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, whatever. Where's Misaki and Haruka?" asked Kushina. Akira grinned and crossed his arms.

"Probably making out somewhere" Akira said. Kushina's eyes widened and she exchanged a glance with Minato.

"Whoa…how much did we miss?" Minato asked. Akira sighed.

"You didn't keep in touch and we had no idea where you were. After much consideration Misaki's dad kind of let them date. They're dating but she still beats on him. Personally, I think Hiashi is interested in her" Akira said. Kushina nodded and sighed.

"Aww…the stupid bastard is still alive. Incidentally, did he ever pass out those transcripts?" Kushina asked. Akira grinned and shook his head.

"No…but I wish he did. I would've just loved to have seen what had happened. That must be an awkward topic" Akira said, slyly. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"If that's supposed to be a way to get out of whether we're dating then it was a poor attempt. No. We are not. We had a chat about it and we decided against it for the time being. No, I haven't told her about what Mitsuko said at the Chūnin Exams. Yes, I'd appreciate it if you or anyone else wouldn't tell her. I'd like to tell her when the time's right. When she's 17" Minato said. Kushina glared at her best friend.

"The woman possessed _me_. I should know what she said. We've gone over that several times" Kushina snapped. She continued to rant, annoyed. Suddenly, Minato's lips met hers. Sora stared in shock.

"Shut up, Kushina. You talk to much" Minato said, teasingly. Kushina turned red and pushed him away.

"You're an ass, Namikaze" Kushina snapped. She didn't notice the blue head behind her.

"So…you're dating now?" asked a familiar voice. Kushina spun around and smiled when she saw a taller Misaki and a much taller Haruka, Misaki's long pretty hair had been chopped into a hime cut and was currently in a messy ponytail.

"In his dreams" Kushina said, glaring playfully at Minato. He winked at her and leaned in so that only his friends and Sora could here.

"And in hers. Anyway, I hear you're dating" Minato said, smirking at Haruka. Haruka rolled his eyes.

"You can't just start talking about us until you share your adventures. And explain the little tongue action that was happening just now. Yeah that wasn't a little peck on the lips. Or are you friends with benefits?" Haruka said, suggestively. Kushina turned red and glared at Haruka.

"Shut up! Did me being away not to discipline you make you a huge pervert? Misaki, I believed in you" Kushina whined. Minato smirked at Haruka and Haruka glared, teasingly.

"So is she a good kisser? I mean this isn't the first time I saw you kiss her. You should know" Haruka asked. Minato raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Don't answer that, Minato" snapped Kushina. Minato ruffled her hair and she patted and smoothed it down, quickly.

"She's an amazing kisser. I guess it's natural. But really, Haruka, we weren't kissing that time in the stairwell" Minato said, a sly grin starting to spread across his face. Kushina crossed her arms.

"Well then what were we doing, Namikaze Minato?" Kushina snapped. She was always a little sensitive when it came to this topic and it made everything worst when she was…having her time of the month.

"We were making out and you enjoyed every minute of it. And before you can say 'What about you', yes I enjoyed it as well. Now that that's clear let's get down to business. Give me a huge, Misaki" Minato said. He gathered Misaki in a big hug and she hugged him back. Her hand brushed against the tassel and when she broke away, she looked down.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Misaki demanded. Akira sighed and waved his hand, dismissively.

"Don't bother. He wouldn't tell me and I doubt he'd tell his little sister. Apparently he got it from a samurai" Akira said. Misaki crossed her arms and looked at Minato, a slight purse of the lips on her face.

"Did you kill him? I've been hearing stories!" Misaki said. Minato gave a mysterious smile but said nothing. Suddenly, Sora couldn't hold back her questions any longer.

"Isn't the Imperial Bloody Dancer supposed to be vicious? Aren't you the fastest man in all of the Great Shinobi Nations? You act like common teenagers, as if you aren't aware of what you're capable of. Are you truly as strong as the stories say? Why do you make out with your best friend? And why did Akira-kun call Misaki-chan your little sister?" rambled Sora. Kushina cracked a smile through her annoyed façade.

"Wow…you picked a talker, Akira. We can explain all of that…later" Kushina said, suddenly looking up at the apartment building across the street.

"Why? I want to know _now_" Sora whined. Minato held up a hand and smiled, wistfully at the building as well.

"She's not there. She's coming up the street" Haruka whispered. Kushina's head whipped around to see her elder sister walking up the street.

"Till we find our days on the path unwinding, in the circle…the circle of life, you will always be my sister!" called Kushina. The elder Uzumaki froze and turned to see Kushina. Kushina grinned and ran up to her sister. Though Kushina was still shorter than the twenty-year-old Minako she was up to her shoulder.

"Kushina!" Minako said, her voice colored with disbelief and relief. She wrapped her arms around her and the sisters held each other tightly.

"I missed you, Minako. I missed you so much…" Kushina whispered. Minako grinned and looked down at the redhead.

"You're so beautiful now, Kushina. I knew it was you the moment you repeated the words that I had told you long ago. You…you've mastered the _Ryūketsu no me_?" asked Minako in surprise. Kushina grinned.

"Not yet but nearly. I can suppress Mitsuko on my own now. And it looks like you've been working on your psychic powers. You're doing good, Minako. Oh God, I've missed you so much!" Kushina said, excitedly. Minako looked up to see Minato walking forward. She hugged him tightly.

"I see you found the sword. I had a rather nasty vision about that. I had no idea you were capable of such a thing, Minato" Minako said, approvingly. Minato grinned and nodded.

"I may be kind but I'm well aware of the fear that my reputation brings me. I've been working on a new jutsu. Kushina named the one you saw in the vision. Rasengan, she calls it. It's rather fitting. Anyway, this new jutsu is just like shunshin but even better. I haven't worked out the kinks but it's going to be good. It was by chance that I came to Kushina. She was using my kunai as something to keep her hair up and she threw it and I just appeared. They were terrified" Minato said, grinning. Minako nodded and broke away from the two.

"Aren't you supposed to answer my questions?" asked Sora, impatiently. Minato sighed and nodded.

"Training grounds. We'll be there" Minato said. The two started to walk quickly before breaking into a run. They were like bullets of gold and red. And they were soon…gone.


	22. Everybody's Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry about that.**

Everybody's Fool

Akira, Sora, Haruka, and Misaki arrived at the training ground and where surprised by what they found there. Kushina was training with her sword and Minato was sitting atop a giant toad. The pair weren't paying attention as the group arrived

"Where'd the toad come from?" Misaki asked, bluntly. The duo spun into action and Minato's sword was drawn. Kushina was suddenly perched on the giant burgundy toad. The toad's hands were on the hilt of what seemed to be a giant dagger.

"Whoa! We come in peace!" Haruka cried out with his hands lifted. Kushina relaxed but they didn't put away their swords. They slid off the back of the toad and Minato landed first. He held his hands out and Kushina flipped in the air before landing, bridal style in his arms. She stepped down.

"You scared the crap out of us. Any more and we would've killed you. Now, Sora-san wanted to have answers. I'll start" Kushina said. Sora nodded and sat on the nearest rock. Misaki collapsed on the grass.

"Before we get to that, whose the toad?" asked Misaki, again. Minato grinned and looked at his summon.

"This is my summon, Gamabunta. Jiraiya calls him sometimes but he's primarily my toad" Minato said. Kushina grimaced.

"I want my pipe, Namikaze" Gamabunta snapped. Minato looked at the massive toad and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you get that confiscated? I'll send you back and you can go sneak off to find that damned pipe of yours. Smoking causes cancer, you know" Minato said, matter-of-factly. Before, Gamabunta could respond with a snide remark Kushina beat him too it.

"And he's a toad. He doesn't care about the human issues like cancer" Kushina sighed, annoyed at her best friend. Minato sighed and tapped her on the head.

"Shut up and let's show these Chūnin why we're far from their level" Minato joked. Misaki snorted.

"I resent that!" Misaki said. Minato shrugged and held onto his sword tightly. Kushina poised her sword.

"Can I leave?" Gamabunta sighed, annoyed. He didn't have much patience for Minato's antics. But Gamabunta said nothing to annoy his partner usually. Minato was used to his general displeasure with everything.

"Go ahead and go smoke that damned pipe. I hope you don't get cancer" Minato sighed. Gamabunta snorted.

"I won't. My chakra diverts trivial human illnesses" Gamabunta said, pompously. Kushina glared at the toad.

"Could you just leave?" she shrieked. She never got along with the toad very much and Gamabunta looked at Minato.

"You sure know how to pick them, Minato. Red banshee" he muttered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What about my answers?" Sora snapped. Kushina's eyes diverted to look at the annoying girl who had just transferred from the border patrol of the Land of Fire. Kushina sighed.

"Fine! What was your first question again?" Kushina asked. Sora grinned and crossed her arms, decisively

"You're the Imperial Bloody Dancer, right? So aren't you supposed to be vicious?" Sora asked, excitedly. Kushina sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll answer your question correctly. Why don't I answer the questions about Minato and Minato answers the questions about me?" Kushina asked. Sora nodded in agreement. Minato sat down on the grass and Kushina fell down next to him and leaned against his side.

"Kushina…vicious? Only in battle. She's mellowed out considerably since last year. We're actually late aren't we? We were supposed to arrive in July, when Kushina's birthday is. My birthday is in June. We came back in August. Anyway, Kushina's pretty vicious in battle. She has to have blood in her sword at all times. If she's sparring with me she either has to supply blood to her sword from herself or she has to go slaughter an animal. It's kind of gross if you don't know her well" Minato commented. Kushina giggled quietly.

"Me gross? Right! What was your next question?" Kushina asked, laughing quietly. Sora nodded and thought about her next question. She nodded in recognition.

"Aren't you, Namikaze-kun, the fastest man in the nation? You act like a common teenage shinobi" Sora said. Minato laughed and suddenly he threw a kunai with a mark on its hilt. It hit a far tree. Kushina took out a kunai concealed in her belt and threw it into the ground. He disappeared and was suddenly by the tree with a flash of yellow and he picked up the kunai.. He was gone again and was standing by the kunai. Kushina picked it up and slid it back into its concealed place.

"Is that demonstration enough? He _is _the fastest man in the nation. But we're still teenagers. We like to have fun. We just aren't allowed to when we're working. You might have the pleasure of going on a mission with us. It isn't exactly fun to watch us kill but you can sit back and watch us take care of everything and still get paid for doing nothing but sitting on your ass" Kushina laughed. Sora didn't know if she were joking so she nervously laughed.

"Why do you make out with your best friend?" asked Sora. Suddenly, Kushina froze and looked at Minato, confused.

"Why do you, Minato? I thought it was a one time thing…" Kushina whispered. Minato bit his lip and suddenly he was behind her and he covered her ears.

"She's my soulmate…it's mutual attraction and she doesn't know yet. Say nothing about it" Minato said, as quietly as he could. He let go of Kushina and she wrestled him to the ground and straddled him.

"What was that about?" Kushina growled, playfully. Minato relaxed on the ground and looked up at her. Someone cleared their throat and they looked up at Haruka.

"You seem rather comfortable. Does this happen a lot? It's a very…compromising position" Haruka said, suggestively. Kushina growled, menacingly now. Minato only nodded.

"Yes it does. When I piss her off she attacks me and straddles me. It's actually extremely hot. The only thing I regret about taking her on this trip…" Minato said, quietly. Misaki tilted her head.

"What _do _you regret? You weren't planning on taking her originally were you?" Misaki asked. Minato shook his head.

"No…but I now realized we would both be long dead if I didn't take her. We would've committed suicide. The only thing I _do _regret is her losing that deliciously sexy accent" Minato said, suddenly grinning. Kushina's eyes widened and she punched him in the chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"We both know that won't work. The Imperial Bloody Dancer has viciously trained me. My chest is pretty firm now…you can check. I wouldn't mind and neither would you" Minato said, suggestively. Kushina turned a vicious red and she flipped off him and unsheathed her sword.

"You disgusting little pervert!" Kushina snapped. Minato knelt up on his elbows.

"And you know me so well, Kushina-_chan_" Minato said, giving her a smothering look. Kushina suddenly looked alarmed.

"Come here…" she said, quietly. Minato grinned and fluidly walked towards her. He backed her into a tree.

"Whoa…what's wrong with Minato?" asked Akira. Kushina put a hand up and Minato leaned over her with two arms on either side of her head.

"Are you drunk?" Kushina asked, seriously. Minato shook his head.

"I didn't have anything. I swear!" Minato promised. Kushina nodded and leaned in and then her hand snapped forward and his head snapped to the side. Kushina kicked out with all she had and flew back into a tree. He drew his sword and she drew her own.

"Minato, if you don't snap out of your little horny attitude I'll come at you with all I've got!" snapped Kushina. Minato grinned, his eyes shining brightly.

"Please do so. I knew you wanted me" Minato said, grinning. Kushina rolled her eyes and snorted. She ran at him, her sword poised. She slashed forward and Minato easily blocked it. She kicked the hand holding the sword and he grabbed her ankle. He swung her in a circle and she flew into a tree. She coughed and suddenly she noticed a kunai being thrown over her head. Minato was suddenly on the tree above her. He held her by her shoulders and kissed her, hanging from the branch. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down. He collapsed in a heap and Haruka looked alarmed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Kushina kicked him with disgust on her face.

"He got horny. Damn teenage hormones. He doesn't have a girlfriend so he can't make out with anyone but me and I don't appreciate making out with my best friend…it's wrong so we spar to decide if I kiss him. Usually, I win but he swung me extremely hard. Jiraiya came up with the stupid practice" Kushina said, disgust yet satisfaction written on her face.

"That was fun…" Minato said grinning. Kushina looked down at him and glared.

"You're an ass, you know" Kushina said. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I'm well aware. You tell me every five minutes…"

"Shut up, ass."

"Told you so…"


	23. Insomniatic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Insomniatic

_He was leaning against the wall. She knew that was the love of her life. She couldn't see his eyes in the night as the moon hung low in the sky. The silvery glow basked over her and his stared made her feel incredibly vulnerable._

_She wasn't use to that. Not at all…she was used to making others feel uncomfortable and vulnerable._

"_Who are you?" she murmured. Her voice was breathless as if she had just run a thousand miles and hadn't stopped for water. He waved her forward without a word. His eyes were closed and she joined him in the shadows._

_Her lips touched his and she noticed how familiar they felt underneath her own. Their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other. One hand was holding her against his body and the other held the back of her neck. Her hands wove into his golden locks and suddenly the moon shifted. The silvery glow revealed his face and she held back the gasp rising in her throat._

_She noticed she didn't care if it was him. She didn't even know yet. It could be someone who just looked at him…if she had been thinking logically she knew that reasoning wouldn't make sense even to her,_

"_I love you" he whispered to her and she'd recognize that voice anywhere because she'd follow it to the ends of the Earth. His eyes flashed open and she stared in the blue pools of water that were Minato's eyes._

"_I love you—" she choked. Everything blurred…_

She shot up, cold sweat holding her red locks to her tanned forehead. She shivered in anticipation as she recalled her most recent dream. Since moving into her own apartment, two weeks ago she'd been having these dreams periodically. She looked around and sighed.

"Great…I'm having dreams about him now…" she murmured to herself. She didn't notice the golden haired man in the corner.

"Who are you having dreams about?" he whispered. She spun around, her sword in hand, her eyes wide in fear. He stepped out of the corner, relaxed. She lowered the sword and leaned forward.

"Am I still asleep?" she asked, confused. Minato frowned but found that the best way to actually handle the situation was to lie.

"Yes…you are. What happened?" he asked. Kushina waved him over and he stood next to the bed. He didn't expect to be pulled down. He fell onto his back on the bed. She grinned and he looked at her with surprise.

"I had a dream within a dream, I suppose. It's possible right…Minato-kun?" Kushina asked, leaning on him. He looked at her, nervously. She was his best friend but she was also a girl…a very vulnerable girl that he had a lot of sexual attraction to…

"Uh…right. Why are you calling me 'Minato-kun'?" he asked, nervous. She gave a small attractive smile and cleared her throat.

"If this is a dream I'm going to make the best of it. You find me accent…sexy, correct?" she asked, her faint accent growing considerably. He gulped and nodded, slowly. She smiled and her fingers danced over his shoulder. She slid her hand down his shoulder. His jacket slid off and she smiled, mischievously.

"Good…now, do you want know what the dream was like?" she asked. He looked around at anything but her.

"Well, I was outside. It was night. The moon was full and low like tonight in this dream. You know when I wake up Ryo is supposed to come with Haruka and Misaki so we can go to a club. You didn't want to go because you can't dance but that's okay" she said. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Um…the dream?" Minato asked. She made a noise and nodded.

"Well…I was outside and this guy was standing in the shadows. He gestured to me like this," she said miming it, "And I went to him." She moved closer to him and he scooted farther away. She grinned and he was leaning against the headboard now, his back pressed to it completely and his face tense. Kushina was chest to chest with him and he looked up, counting up to 100.

"And then, he kissed me" she murmured, her lips at his neck. He took a shallow breath and tried to ignore the attractive girl kissing his neck.

"23, 24, 25, 26…"

"And then he told me that he loved me and I recognized his voice. He opened his eyes and pools of crystal blue stared back at me…" she murmured, her fingers running from his chest to his stomach and back. He took another shallow breath.

"37, 38, 39, 40, 4…41" he stammered as she kissed his collarbone slowly.

"And then I told him I loved him. And you know who it was?" she whispered, slowly and a tad seductively.

"62, 63, 64, 65, 66…" She leaned up, her lips hovering about his.

"It was you…" she murmured, so quietly that he had to actually strain to here what she said.

"72…73…74…screw this!" he snapped. He crashed his lips into hers and a short yelp escaped her lips. He kissed her, fiercely, pushing her down. She slipped off his sweatshirt next. She pulled back for breath but his lips only went to her neck.

"You're so beautiful…Kushina, would you let me do this if this weren't a dream?" he breathed. She tilted his head.

"That's a strange question…you never ask that in my dreams…" she murmured. Suddenly, she stiffened and pulled away from him. He froze and her brow furrowed.

"This…that…not a dream?" she asked, almost terrified. He shook his head and she let out a small scream.

"I'm sorry, Ku—" Minato started. Her lips found his and she pulled back, lust in her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Minato. I know we have…a lot of sexual attraction and tension between us. Maybe we can…release some" she said. And then she attacked him with another lustful kiss. He returned it this time and soon his shirt was off. He kissed her neck softly when suddenly there was a loud yelp.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" screeched a voice. Both turned to look at the window and standing in the moonlight were Misaki, Haruka, Akira, Sora, and Ryo. Their face expressions ranged from shock to deep disgust.

"Oh shit! Kushina…I gotta go. Damn you all to hell!" Minato snapped at them. Misaki's shocked face twisted into some degree of amusement.

"Why? Because you would've had your way with her?" Misaki said, smirking. Minato smirked back at her, accepting her challenge.

"She manipulated me by pretending that she thought it was a dream. And then she told me she knew it wasn't a dream and I…I was attacked. She would've had _her_ way with _me_. I'm much more honorable than that" Minato said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Kushina leaned into his chest and looked at her friends' shocked face. Well except Ryo. He looked thoroughly disgusted.

"I hate to imagine what would happen if we hadn't came when we did. I wouldn't want to see you doing…things" Ryo said, revulsion dripping from every word he was saying.

"Well, then you would've left us to do that. Now, I'm not ready yet. I was preoccupied" Kushina snapped. Haruka snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. So, Minato are you going to come with us or wait until she comes back so you can finished what you started?" asked Haruka. Kushina rolled her eyes and stepped behind a screen to dress. She came back wearing a green Chinese style dress that ended at the lower thigh. She slid on black heels and pulled up her hair in a bun and put chopsticks in.

"Hot…" Minato murmured. Kushina's lips pressed together stop the smile spreading on her face.

"Thanks. You know, Haruka, we were only relieving sexual tension and attraction. I started it. He's actually a gentleman. He was counting while I was basically seducing him. He lasted pretty long. He got to 74" Kushina laughed. She grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him up. He slid on his shirt and then sweatshirt. She slid his jacket onto him and turned to face her friends.

"Let's see…Minato, are you coming?" she asked. Minato looked anywhere but her and sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not drinking…" he promised. She laughed.

"Where the hell are we?" shouted Minato over the music. Kushina laughed and leaned into him as she sipped the dry martini some guy had brought her.

"At a club, Minato! Come on. Let's dance. Be teenagers instead of the feared Yellow Flash or Bloody Imperial Dancer" Kushina said. She slammed down the drink and pulled him into an unoccupied corner. She leaned against him and he looked up.

"Don't start counting again. Look at me and be a man" Kushina said, smirking, playfully. He looked down at her with brooding eyes.

"You're so erratic. We can't break this habit…can we? You know I haven't been able to sleep…" Minato said. It was quieter where they were. Kushina's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head.

"When I _have_ been able to sleep you haunt my dreams. What aren't you telling me, Minato?" Kushina asked. Minato sighed, loudly.

"Do you know what we would've done if Misaki and the others didn't show? It would've been called casual sex. I do _not _do casual sex, Kushina. It's immoral and…just ugh!" Minato snapped. Kushina glared at him.

"What if I don't want it to be casual sex? What if I actually lo—" she snapped. He put a finger to her lips.

"Don't Kushina. We must be insane…to have this kind of thing going on" he said, groaning. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her body against his. He relaxed into the hug as he realized it was _just _a hug. But nothing was 'just' with

"One by one the days grow longer and longer and I…in my own sweet pain…grow stronger and stronger. I must admit…it's a good insane. With you…I'm insomniatic. Is that even a word?" Kushina murmured, a breathy laugh escaping. Minato smiled sweetly down at her.

"No…but it's a good way to describe it. Kushina…I'm hiding something from you. But I can't tell you. Not yet. I promise I will. Go have fun. I'm going to go home and try to go to sleep" Minato said. He began to walk away Kushina grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you love me?" she asked, He froze and stared at her with wide eyes and she bit her lip to keep the sob in. She leaned against the wall and slid down, her face in her hands. He crouched down next to her.

"More than you know. But now isn't the right time. Not when there's a war on the horizon" he whispered to her. She looked up and touched his face.

"So after the war we'll give…us a try?" she asked. He nodded in agreement.

"I promise we will. But until then…date other people. Have fun. That's why I didn't tell you anything and I won't. I had promised myself I wouldn't. That secret has already affected my head. Not yours too, 'Shina" he murmured. She nodded and suddenly he was gone.

"Kushina! Are you okay?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Misaki, Sora, and Ryo in the doorway. Misaki stepped forward and knelt down next to her. Kushina's body racked with unspoken sobs.

"I love him…I love him so much…"


	24. Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There is basically no time skip. Maybe by a month but that's it.**

Alice

Arisu stood at the gates with her younger sister. She looked in and sighed. Her younger sister, Utau was staring with wonder at the large village. It was much larger than the small land they had come from. After, the war had started the Iwa nin were hell bent on destroying _anyone_ who could be an ally to Konoha.

They had left Arisu's mother's hitai-ate was around her waist while her own was around her head, keeping her snowy bangs from falling into her face. She looked around and then her eyes settled on the Hokage building.

"Come on, Utau. Hokage-sama is waiting for us" Arisu insisted. Utau nodded and they walked past the curious glances of the civilians and the more concealed glances of the shinobi.

Arisu noticed a dark haired man and an elegant woman with dark blue hair falling to her waist with bandages wrapped around her hands standing at the door. She had pale pupil-less eyes and when she saw Arisu her eyes widened.

"You! You have a meeting with the Sandaime?" demanded the beautiful woman. Arisu could only nod for she was in shock. She had been called out quickly yet the woman smiled, ruefully.

"Then you must be Arisu. And that's Utau. We heard that you were the only survivors of your village. Sorry about that…there's a survivor here as well…the Imperial Bloody Dancer. Well, I'm Misaki! Nice to meet you" the woman said, grinning. She stuck out her hand and Arisu took it instantly though still in shock.

"The Imperial Bloody Dancer? Here? What?" Arisu murmured, incoherently. Misaki grinned and the man rolled his eyes.

"She's stupidly idiotic right now. She's probably fooling around with her partner…the Yellow Flash. They're probably making out somewhere. Stupid idiots aren't even together…" the man snapped, amused yet annoyed. Misaki rolled her.

"Ne, Haruka-kun. They go at their own pace though it's a backwards pace. They both know they love each other but won't even date…ridiculous idiots! You're right. Come on. I think she'll be your tour guide" Misaki said. Utau hid behind her and they walked inside. They approached the Hokage's office.

"Old man! Minato's bothering me!" they heard a shout from inside. There was a loud bang and then someone groaned. Misaki rolled her eyes and opened the door. Arisu's jaw dropped. Sitting at the desk was Sarutobi Hiruzen, a vein jumping in his temple as he closed his eyes in exasperation. There were two teenagers, no older than her standing.

They had drawn swords. The sword the amazingly attractive blonde wielded was obviously a samurai sword. But the red tassel hanging from the end of the sword forced her to identify the sword as the legendary Sword of Tears or the _Ken no Namida_. It was the counterpart to the sword across from it, the Sword of Blood, the _Chi no Ken_. The black and wickedly curved iron sword was attached to a graceful and beautiful woman with blood red hair.

"You ass! I _told_ you not to touch me!" the woman shrieked like a banshee. Arisu flinched and stared wide eyed. Utau didn't flinch. She looked interested and her eyes were glued to the pair.

"You don't mind usually! Are you freaking pregnant?" shouted the blonde. The woman growled at him and slashed forward the blonde parried.

"The only person that I could ever get pregnant _by_ would be _you_ and I'm pretty sure _that _didn't happen because _some_ people rather count than get seduced! You're a glutton for punishment aren't you? You harassed me yesterday too!" the bloodthirsty woman snapped. The blonde had an easy grin and leaned back.

"Because when you're angry like you are now your accent comes out. And your accent is hot" the blonde said, easily. The redhead twitched. She relaxed and sighed, flitting over to his side and leaned against his side. Arisu watched in bewilderment and tilted her in questioning.

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Minato" she sighed. He smirked and nodded.

"I know…I was taught by one of the best" the Minato fellow said. Arisu focused on his bright blonde…no golden hair and then gasped quietly. She imagined a Yellow Flash and she knew it was him, this Minato. And if that was the Yellow Flash…

"You're the Imperial Bloody Dancer!" Utau shouted in excitement, coming to the same conclusion as Arisu. The woman looked up in shock.

"_Nani_? Who are you?" she demanded, her hand brushing on the hilt. The Hokage stood up.

"That's enough, Kushina. You're very lucky you're both some of my favorite ninja…" the Sandaime sighed. Kushina smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…I lost my temper" she said, apologetically. The Sandaime nodded and sighed.

"Yes, you do that every time I call you to my office. As I was saying I have a mission for you" the Sandaime said. The duo brightened.

"S-class for sure! We always get S-class missions" Kushina said, excitedly to her partner. Minato nodded.

"I think I want to try out my technique. The developing one. What do you think?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded. She looked at the amused Misaki and Haruka leaving and grinned at them.

"Yeah I think you should try Ras—" Kushina said. The Sandaime had cut her off.

"It is unfortunately _not_ an S-class though you _might_ get one in a few days."

"A-rank?" Arisu looked at Kushina as she started to look confused.

"No."

"B-rank?" It was Minato who asked and Kushina was starting to look alarmed.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"C-rank? Are you serious?" demanded Kushina. The Sandaime looked mildly amused.

"No it is not a C-rank" the Sandaime said. Kushina looked at him in outrage.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the pair roared. The Sandaime laughed, quietly and nodded.

"You're giving _us_ a _D-rank_ mission? The legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Imperial Bloody Dancer? We could be out there _destroying_ Iwagakure if we wished but you want us to babysit or weed or do something like that? Are you freaking mental?" shouted Kushina. Minato grabbed her around the waist and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Control yourself…Mitsuko, I won't allow you to use her anger to your advantage" he murmured. Kushina stiffened and Arisu witnessed her kekkei genkai. Her eyes whirred and suddenly the pupil was a violent purple. There were four lines like a cross in her eyes and she sighed.

"I'm sorry…Mitsuko…she's been restless lately" Kushina said, apologetically. Minato groaned.

"I'll have to tighten the seal. And to tighten it I need to release. You do realize that every time I do that I have to spread the seal all over your body and then with us so intensely connected I feel that pain too?" Minato groaned. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Are you a shinobi or what? Suck it up! Now, old man! What's our silly mission…or errand rather" Kushina demanded. The Sandaime chuckled and pointed at Arisu and Utau.

"Those two girls are new to the village. They are the only survivors of their village. I think you can relate, seeing as only you and Minako-san survived…I would like you to give them a tour and introduce them to teenagers their own age" the man said. Kushina's _Ryūketsu no me_ softened and disappeared. She smiled, sadly.

"Oh…I see. What's your names?" she asked, softly. Arisu found her voice after staring.

"I'm Takamachi Arisu" Arisu said, quietly. Kushina nodded and then looked at the 12-year-old standing slightly behind Arisu.

"I'm Takamachi Utau and your biggest fan! You're an idol to all women!" Utau said, ecstatically. Kushina froze and then her face spread into a grin. She glanced at Minato.

"I have fans…what about you, Minato?"

"_You're_ my biggest fan Kushina-_chan_. Remember the Chūnin Exams?"

"Ah, screw you!"


	25. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry to disappoint. I've gone back to putting lyrics at the end. It's time to go old school! Just kidding…**

Bohemian Rhapsody

Arisu's eyes remained on Kushina's embarrassed face. They were already in the street and Kushina hadn't said a word. She was refusing to even look at Minato and Arisu found this strange. What was their relationship?

"Come on, Kushina! I was only joking! You know that…" Minato said, earnestly. Kushina looked up to the sky and ignored him. Utau was next to her and Arisu was near Minato. Only looking at him made her blush.

"Are you dating the Yellow Flash?" Arisu blurted out. She slapped her hand to her mouth as Kushina turned, her eyes wide and her head tilted like an animal sizing up it's prey.

"No…unfortunately, asshole over here insists until after the war. Anyway, now that we're on the subject of me…what did Mitsuko say?" Kushina asked, turning back to Minato, her eyes trusting. Minato smirked.

"Too late…you didn't want to talk to me before. I said I wouldn't tell you until you were 17. Shut up and deal" Minato snapped. Kushina glared at him and raised her fist. She through it forward and Minato sidestepped it. She stumbled and he caught her easily.

"You should've let me fall! I can't wait to kick your ass when we spar!" Kushina snapped. Minato chuckled.

"We only spar when I feel like making out" Minato pointed out. Arisu looked immensely confused while trying to keep up with the conversation. What did sparring have to do with making out with someone? Utau also looked confused. She was intelligent enough to know what they meant but she also didn't know what that had to with sparring.

"You are truly Satan come to Earth. I swear Minato…I'm not sparring with you for two months. And at the end of every spar I win. You attack me and sexually assault me afterwards" Kushina said, annoyed. Minato grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"That's because when you fight your accent comes out. I love your accent…" Minato said, his voice becoming distant. He was grinning and he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Stop that…we need to show them around. You're Utau. And you're Arisu, right? Where are you from?" asked Kushina. Arisu jolted at being called up she cleared her throat.

"Kusagakure…the Land of Grass. Iwagakure knows we're allied with you guys and they destroyed my village. We were the only survivors. What about you? If you have an accent you weren't from here, right?" Arisu asked. Kushina's eyes darkened and Minato's eyes narrowed.

"That's right…a man…I don't know his name or care but he destroyed my country, the Uzu no Kini. I lived in Uzushiogakure…I am Uzumaki Kushina, heir to the Uzumaki clan. I was supposed to rule Uzu no Kini when I got older. I was the strongest of my clan. My sister, Minako was our prophetess since she got the blind kekkei genkai. They destroyed everything but my sister and I escaped. I came here and met Minato…I hated our first meeting" Kushina said. Minato grinned.

"Why? Because I stole your first kiss?" Minato grinned. Arisu stared in shock. He had kissed her?

"And everyone after that! That's why you relate kissing to sparring. We were sparring when you decided to beat me by sexually assaulting me. You're lucky I have the seal. Otherwise Mitsuko would've killed you long ago" Kushina said, apprehensively. Arisu inspected the back of her neck.

"Is that a seal?" she asked. Kushina nodded and rubbed it, self-consciously.

"That's right…let's get you around. That's Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, the place you need to go. It's the best ramen shop on the face of the planet! Over there is the kunoichi wear clothing. I'll introduce you to my friend in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Hold on" Kushina said as she slid her turquoise barrette back in place. Utau looked at it as if it were God.

"Where did you get that? It's so pretty!" Utau said, ogling the hair ornament. Kushina smiled and leaned her head on Minato's shoulder as they walked into the flower shop.

"I got it from my best friend in the whole world…Namikaze over here" Kushina said. Minato smirked.

"You don't call me Namikaze unless you're about to flirt with me" Minato said, slyly. Kushina turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Keep your hormones in check, Minato. We have a 12-year-old present. Inomae! Are you here?" Kushina said. To their surprise both Inomae _and_ Inoichi appeared. Minato's mouth fell open.

"Inoichi? Why the hell are _you_ here? You're in flower shop you know…I hope you know that" Minato said. Inoichi gave him a withering look.

"I'm well aware," Inoichi said, his voice becoming sarcastic, "Minato? What the hell are _you_ doing here? You're in a flower shop you know. It says so on the sign. Can we say whipped?"

Arisu gasped at a teenager addressing the great Yellow Flash of Konoha like that. She was even more surprised by the fact that Minato quirked a grin.

"I'm okay with being whipped. But watch yourself. I can still run you through. I have Monster over here. You've got a girl who sells flowers. Who'd win?" Minato pointed out. Inoichi grinned as the two girls talked with each other.

"Monster would. Hey Monster!" Inoichi called out. Kushina turned and grinned.

"What do you want, loser?" she asked. Inoichi laughed, quietly and shrugged.

"I wanted to know how you'd respond."

"Obviously, I've been called that since the Chūnin Exams…I wish I had killed him. He deserved it. And it was the first time I summoned my baby over here. Anyway, this is Arisu and her little sister and my number one fan, Utau" Kushina introduced. Arisu stepped forward, her purple eyes sparkling.

"Pleased to meet you" Arisu said. Kushina glanced at her, dismissingly and it flared something within Arisu's chest.

"Where are the training grounds?" demanded Arisu, sharply. Kushina looked at her as if she were a 5-year-old.

"Hold your horses. We'll be going there soon enough. With that look on your face you want to fight me don't you?" Kushina asked, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Arisu nodded once.

"Well, well, well, the new girl has a spine. Interesting…" Kushina said, smiling. She turned on one heel and beckoned them forward.

"Hey, Monster! Can I watch?" demanded Inoichi. Kushina nodded once without turning around. Inomae sighed and touched Arisu by the shoulder.

"Don't get hurt. If you're about to die…scream for Minato-kun. Shout these words 'Her kekkei genkai is out of control. Mitsuko…'. That's all you have to say to stay safe" promised Inomae. Arisu nodded, still confused. Minato sighed and looked at Arisu, nodding.

"You don't even have to say that. Just scream my name. Remember the honorific or you'll just piss her off even more. I'll be there" Minato said. Arisu nodded. Inoichi turned to Minato.

"Should we call ANBU?" he asked. Arisu couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No…she has my kunai. I'll be right there. It's fine…" Minato promised. Inoichi shrugged and nodded.

"Remember when she almost tore Ryo limb from limb for hitting on her" Inoichi said, reminiscing. Minato's eyes darkened.

"That was _me_. _I_ was about to tear him limb from limb. And that's why the stupid bastard hasn't shown his face in weeks. He better not…" Minato trailed off. He suddenly darted forward and grabbed Kushina by the waist. She didn't flinch. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and Inoichi's cheeks puffed up.

"He's a show off that one" a voice said. Arisu turned to see Haruka and Misaki. She tilted her head towards the Hyuuga.

"He does that a lot?" she asked. Haruka snorted.

"All the time…"

Arisu approached the training grounds to see Kushina sitting at the trunk of it, Minato sitting next to her. Their legs were intertwined. Kushina jumped up, excitedly at the sight of the girl.

"Well, well, well, the new girl's here. I thought you had chickened out" Kushina smirked. Arisu mustered up all her courage.

"I won't lose to you" Arisu snapped. Kushina grinned.

"Well, if you won't give up, you're in for a world of pain" Kushina said, quietly. Arisu glared at her new rival.

"Is that a threat?"

"No…it's a promise…_Ryūketsu no me_" Kushina said, her eyes whirring. Her sword was immediately in her hands. She darted forward and Arisu frantically made hand signs.

"_Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu_" shouted Arisu. Darts of ice shot out of her open mouth straight towards Kushina's mouth. Kushina twisted throughout the dodging the shards and the ones she couldn't dodge she used her sword to shatter.

"_Suiton:__Suiryūben_" Arisu said. An orb of water came out of the stream nearby, rising and forming. Sharp whips slashed out and slashed Kushina's arm. The blood spilled but her breathing didn't even hitch. Kushina flew forward and slashed down on Arisu's head. Arisu could only side step it, her shoulder being cut, blood spurting from the wound onto the sword and it's wielder.

"You're pretty good if you cut me. But I'm still on a whole different level from you" Kushina grinned. She disappeared and was suddenly in the air, her sword in its hilt. She slammed her fist into Arisu's back and Arisu flew forward. She felt herself jerk backwards and she looked down. Chakra chains were attaching her to the ground. Kushina slammed her foot in Arisu's back. Blood seeped from the corner of the girl's lips.

"Trapped in my chakra chains…this is similar to what _I _have to go through every time I lose control. You'll probably see it if I don't stop soon…but I can't. The blood it smells so…_good_" Kushina hissed against her ear. Arisu stiffened as another fist found her back.

"Ahh…" Arisu said, growling in pain. Kushina laughed, quietly and she raised her sword.

"It was nice to know you…new girl" Kushina said, throwing her sword forward. A slash was evident in Arisu's back and red went against her white clothing. Arisu screamed in pain and suddenly the chakra chains were gone. She could still move and she spun around to watch as Kushina screamed in pain. Minato was behind her.

"Let go of me! Minato!" shrieked Kushina. He was holding her by the hair and he looked down at her, sadly.

"Get on your knees…" he said, quietly. Kushina cackled.

"Make me. _I'm_ not your soulmate" Kushina said in a different voice. Arisu watched as Minato's eyes grew cold.

"Get on your knees, dammit! Mitsuko, I won't tell you again! Get on your damn knees!" Minato commanded. Kushina fell to her knees and glared at Arisu.

"Get Minako! Now! Minako!" shouted Minato. There was a bright light and appeared a beautiful woman. Arisu stared at her. She was tan as well with long golden copper hair. It was definitely not yellow or blonde but a real golden copper. She wore a turquoise kimono and she walked forward, confidently.

"_Ryūketsu no me_" she said, walking past Arisu. This made Arisu and Utau think that she was the sister Kushina had came with. Her eyes weren't clear like Kushina's were. Her eyes had a milky layer to them.

"She lost control against this girl?" Minako asked, jerking her head towards Arisu. Minato nodded once.

"I should've tightened the seal before. I didn't have time with all the invasions we've been preventing. The girl was strong and Mitsuko has been being a bitch lately" Minato said. The woman nodded.

"Open the seal, completely. Put the chakra in the blade and chain her" the woman said. Minato nodded once.

"I know, Minako. I created the procedure. Here we go…" Minato said, drawing Kushina's legendary sword and pouring chakra into it. Minako flipped it out of the sheath. Minato put his hand on the seal on the back of her neck and there was a flare of chakra. The black seal grew on the ground and flew out on her body, her face and all visible skin showing the seals.

"Not smart, Minato-k—get out of my body you witch!" Kushina said, having an internal fight. Minato leaned in, putting his head against her forehead, despite the intense agony they were both feeling.

"I have to chain you" he whispered. She limply nodded and chakra chains burst from the ground and wrapped around her arms.

"I did it for you. Enforce it" she commanded. He spilled his chakra in and they glowed brighter.

"She's trying to get through me" Minato whispered. He jerked backwards, a large bright rope of chakra extending form the two. Kushina rocked, the chakra consuming her body.

"I…I can't get control" she moaned. Minato glared at her, his eyes going glassy.

"Are you a coward, Uzumaki?" demanded Minato. She couldn't say anything. She only gave him a look. Holding his hand back, his lips met hers and he pulled back to exam his handiwork. She looked like herself, her kekkei genkai only apparent in one eye.

"Pour your chakra in…" Minato said, quietly, making hand seals with one hand. The seals condensed into the small seal on the back of her neck. Minako through the sword down and the chakra rope broke, launching them from each other. Kushina limped, leaning on the sword and she took in Arisu's condition.

"Shit…Arisu, are you calm?" she asked. Arisu spit blood next to her.

"Yeah…" she gurgled. Kushina sighed and shook her head.

"I have a medic specialist who heals all the wounds I bestow to people. I sort of…slash everyone I fight. It's my parting gift. Anyway, I think we can get you healed. We need Tsunade…" Kushina sighed.

"Figures you'd need a medic genius to heal all the wounds you give to people. I feel honored" Arisu said, sarcastically.

"Shut up or I'll leave you to bleed." Minato rolled his eyes and picked up Arisu. He grabbed Kushina by the arm.

They disappeared in a yellow flash.

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide_  
_No escape from reality_  
_Open your eyes_  
_Look up to the skies and see_  
_I'm just a poor boy (poor boy), I need no sympathy_  
_Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
_little high, little low_  
_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_  
_Mama, just killed a man_  
_Put a gun against his head_  
_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_  
_Mama, life had just begun_  
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_  
_Mama, ooo_  
_Didn't mean to make you cry_  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_  
_It's too late, my time has come_  
_Sends shivers down my spine_  
_Body's aching all the time_  
_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_  
_I don't want to die_  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_  
_I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?_  
_Thunderbolts and lightning - very very frightening me_  
_Galileo, Galileo,_  
_Galileo, Galileo,_  
_Galileo Figaro - magnifico-o-o-o_  
_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_  
_It's the LAW! No - we will not let you go - let him go_  
_It's the LAW! We will not let you go - let him go_  
_It's the LAW! We will not let you go - let me go_  
_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_  
_Never let you go - let me go_  
_Never let me go - ooo_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no -_  
_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me_  
_for me_  
_for me_  
_for me_  
_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_  
_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_  
_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_  
_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Anyone can see_  
_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me_  
_Anyway the wind blows..._


	26. The Boy Is Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics of the song. I also don't own the name but I think words are public domain don't you think. So do I…**

The Boy Is Mine

Arisu moaned in pain as they made their way into the hospital. She looked up at Minato and blushed heavily.

"Thanks for carrying me, Minato-san" she said, coyly. He looked down at her in surprise and she gave him a slow smile. Kushina didn't fail to notice and her face became instantly disapproving and slightly hostile.

"Oh…I carry all of Kushina's victims. It's not that big of a deal" Minato said, shrugging it off. Arisu unwittingly frowned slightly. Victims? And why was he so damn attractive.

"Oh but it is. Thank you so much. I should make it up to you" she said, earnestly. Minato looked down at her with a raised eyebrow before walking up to the desk and leaning in.

"Can I get a wheelchair…we need to go to the Urgent Care center" he said to the old medic at the desk. She glanced at the redhead and raised an eyebrow. She looked angry by the way her nose flared at her eyes were narrowed.

"Tsunade's on stand by. Bring her in" sighed the old medic. Minato nodded and propped Arisu in the wheelchair. Before she could Kushina grabbed it and pushed harshly. Minato watched in confusion at Kushina's anger. She was going awfully fast and Minato had to actually jog to keep up.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I should repay you Minato-san. How about dinner…tonight?" Arisu asked, playing hesitant. Kushina's tan face paled and she jerked to a stop. Arisu flew out of the wheelchair, sprawled onto the ground. Minato gasped.

"Are you okay? Arisu-san?" asked Minato, helping the pale haired girl up. Kushina stared down her face cold but her eyes raging with anger. But this time her anger was all her own and not the bitterness of her ancestress.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Ow…" moaned Arisu. Minato sat her down in the chair and looked at Kushina in complete confusion.

"What happened Kushina?" he asked. She cleared her throat and didn't even bother putting on an innocent face. Her eyes held so much pain that he couldn't quite place what it was. He had never seen that much of emotion in her eyes except for rage.

"The brakes locked" she said, bluntly. She continued walking as if nothing happened and Arisu glanced at Minato again, shyly this time.

"So how about it?" she asked as they went into the room where Tsunade was. Minato placed her on the bed and tilted her head.

"Dinner? On you? I never pass up good food. Sure. Whatever…Kushina I have to go train with Jiraiya-sensei now, okay? Will you stay to see if Arisu-san will be okay?" asked Minato. Kushina's eyes were downcast and she nodded once.

"Of course Minato-san" she said, stiffly. He looked at her in surprise and grabbed her chin and lifted her head gently. Her eyes stayed on the ground steadily.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, quietly. Kushina shook her head and sighed, smiling that fake smile that she knew he wouldn't take but wouldn't push her for answers.

"Nothing Minato. Nothing at all" she said. He smiled softly at her, his eyes warming but he was still clearly worried. He kissed her forehead, softly and she cast a glance at Arisu's direction. The girl looked confused and she was frowning slightly.

"I'll see you after dinner" promised Minato. She nodded and smiled and Arisu cleared her throat. The two looked at her.

"Bye Minato-san" she said cheerfully. He nodded and walked out quickly. Kushina's mask broke and she glared openly at Arisu, the pain contorting her face.

"He's _mine_" Kushina hissed. Arisu stared wide eyed at her self proclaimed rival and tilted her head.

"Not yet…I have a chance" Arisu said, confused slightly. Kushina took a dangerous step forward and looked at Arisu with such rage that she was shaking. But she could keep herself in check. It wasn't bloodlust raging. It was pure pain. And she wasn't used to pain…not at all.

"No. You don't. You don't know anything you…you _little girl_! I've gone through so much! I love him and you can't do anything about it! And he won't let me say it. If he lets you say that means he wants to hear it. You try being me for a day and you'll feel this pain. He'll kiss me and hug me and flirt with me but he won't let me tell him three words. Three words! He won't let me say it because he doesn't feel the same! You try being me you wretched stupid _child_! You think those wounds are anything! Yeah right! Be me for a day and you'll feel true pain!" Kushina shrieked. Arisu stared in shock as Kushina broke down.

The redhead wept and Tsunade stared in shock. She had never seen the young girl cry. Never…

"I'm gone. Just…do whatever you want!" Kushina snapped. The girl was out before Arisu could mutter a single word. Tsunade walked over slowly.

"What'd the girl do to you?" asked Tsunade. Arisu stumbled over sounds before answering.

"I challenged her to a spar and she cut my back…what was _that_?" Arisu asked, quietly. Tsunade sighed and leaned back.

"Wow you _are_ stupid for challenging her…well from what my teammate Jiraiya told me, Minato refuses to date her until after the war and he won't even let her say 'I love you'. He doesn't want to lose her during the war so he says nothing. And she took it for him not loving her. They have terrible communication sometimes…" sighed Tsunade. She rolled Arisu over and began to heal the girls back.

"I…I didn't know he meant that much to her. He's just really cute and really nice and I was wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend…" Arisu sighed. Tsunade smirked and sat down.

"Because the girls in Konoha have too much respect for Kushina to ever do that. It really doesn't have anything to do with fear. It did before but now she's much more mellow. Everyone knows that she cares for him" explained Tsunade. Arisu's mouth dropped open and sighed.

"I've sure made a mess but…I _won't_ give up" responded Arisu. Tsunade smirked and slugged the girl in the shoulder. Arisu winced and swallowed a groan.

"Wow…you've got balls girl. I like that. So Kushina's finally found a rival…_interesting._"


End file.
